Sun Flowers
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Sekarang dia bukan lagi seorang Namikaze yang tidak di anggap karena sekarang dia adalah Senju Naruto tepatnya Letnan Senju Naruto, wakil komandan tim elit pasukan khusus/SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Sun Flowers by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **Rudy Caffeine Kunci Hati**_ **dan salah satu author favorite ku** _ **Fuyutsuki Hikari**_ **. Semoga kalian semua suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang itu hanya bisa berdiri diam dibalik jendela, menatap taman belakang rumahnya yang terlihat begitu ramai karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun kakaknya Kurama yang ke dua belas tahun.

Ingin rasanya dia keluar dan main sepuasnya tapi ayah dan ibu akan marah lagi kalau dia membuat keributan apalagi adiknya Kyuubi tidak bisa mendengar suara bisik secara tiba-tiba karena itu bisa membuat jantung adiknya berkerja cepat dan akan semakin melemah.

Sungguh dia tidak butuh barang-barang mewah seperti anak konglemerat lainnya karena yang dia inginkan saat ini bukanlah harta yang bergelimpangan hingga membuat orang buta tapi kasih sayang yang dia butuhkan hanya itu yang dia butuhkan tidak yang lain.

Semua orang tidak mengerti perasaannya dan tidak akan mengerti. Berulangan kali dia membuat keributan baik disekolah atau dirumah hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian keluarganya, biarlah semua orang marah padanya dia tidak peduli karena melihat kedua orang tuanya marah dan membentaknya terasa sudah cukup memenuhi kepingan kosong yang ada dihatinya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum getir melihat keluarganya yang begitu bahagia diluar sana, mereka berempat berfoto bersama diatas ayunan kayu tanpa mengajak dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok pemuda tampan bak model itu? Jenius, iya. Kaya, iya. Tampan, sudah kelewat tampan bahkan sudah mentok ganteng maksimal! Semua gadis terpesona akan ketampanannya termasuk gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berkulit putih mulus yang selalu membuat keributan yang membuat sosok Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu benar-benar terasa terganggu dan juga kesal seperti halnya saat ini.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak guru Iruka kesal melihat Naruto bolos dari kelas saat dia mengajar dengan cara melompat keluar dari jendela kelas.

Semua siswa langsung berlarian menuju jendela untuk melihat Naruto, gadis yang selalu mengenakan celana training dibalik rok pendeknya itu melompat dari lantai tiga dan mendarat dengan sempurna dibawah tepat ditaman belakang sekolah lalu berlari kabur entah kenapa.

"Dia gila." celetuk siswi berambut merah muda dengan sinis melihat Naruto lari entah kemana dari jendela kelas sedangkan Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti teman-teman sekelasnya lakukan.

Pemuda itu sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya jadi dia memilih keluar kelas tak peduli dengan guru Iruka yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana, Sasuke berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas dengan santai menuju atap sekolah karena disanalah dia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari semua keributan yang ada karena ulah gadis bernama Naruto.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa adik dari Namikaze Kurama itu begitu menyebalkan dan juga merepotkan. Hampir setiap hari gadis yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu membuat hari-harinya terasa berisik karena pada dasarnya Sasuke suka ketenangan bukan kebisingan.

Kedua onyx nya terpaku melihat sosok Naruto duduk dibawah pohon Momiji yang daunnya sediki demi sedikit mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan.

Disana Naruto duduk sambil memandangi setangai bunga Matahari yang hidup tak jauh dari pohon Momiji. Bunga itu sedikit miring mengikuti sapuan angin yang meniupnya pelan tapi tetap dalam posisinya yang mengikuti dimana matahari berada.

Naruto tersenyum kecil namun sendu menatap bunga itu yang hanya sebatang kara. Naruto tidak bodoh seperti apa yang dikatakann orang-orang padanya. Naruto jenius seperti ayahnya yang sukses menjalankan perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di Asia dan juga kakaknya yang saat ini sudah bergelar profesor di usia enam belas tahun hanya saja dia tidak mau melakukannya karena dia ingin terus seperti ini. Dia dikenal sebagai 'si bodoh nol besar' dan biarlah hal seperti itu terus berjalan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya tanpa dia ketahui semua tindak tanduknya dari tadi diperhatikan oleh sepasang onyx yang melihatnya dari atas sana.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk rok bagian belakangnya pelan untuk menyingkirkan rumput atau debu yang mungkin menempel disana.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar menatap matahari yang masih berada diatas kepalanya. "Karena aku sudah kelas tiga SMA jadi aku harus memberikan contoh dan kesan yang baik kepada adik-adik kelas ku tersayang dan guru-guru tercintaku." ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara lalu dia tarik kebawah dan berseru, "Yosh ganbatte!" Naruto kembali berlari masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan semangat.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman kecil yang jaranag dia perlihatkan, "Dasar dobe!" ejeknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelak tawa pecah begitu saja memenuhi kantin disiang hari yang panas itu karena melihat Ino, sahabat baik Naruto jatuh dari kursi karena sahabat baiknya baru saja menarik kursinya saat dia hendak duduk.

Ino mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan kroni-kroninya. Ino menatapnya kesal tapi meskipun begitu Ino tidak marah karena bagaimana'pun juga Naruto hanya bercanda meski terkadang bercandanya itu menyakiti orang.

Ino menggerutu kesal dan menarik kursi yang tadi Naruto tarik dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara. Ino menghempaskan bokongnya kasar kerkursi lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Maaf..." ucap Naruto seraya menahan tawanya untuk tidak kembali menggelegar.

Lee memegangi perutnya yang sakit dan Chouji tersedak disela makannya sedangkan Kiba dan Killer bee sudah tutup mulut melihat _death glare_ Ino yang begitu menusuk.

Sementara itu Sakura mendengus sebal melihat keenam pembuat masalah disekolah mereka kembali membuat keributan dengan tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Sakura tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tidak mencerminkan sama sekali tingkah laku seorang konglemerat layaknya lady.

Sasuke dkk berjalan memasuki area kantin dengan tenang dan karena hal itulah kenapa semua orang yang ada dikantin langsung terdiam kecuali Naruto. Sasuke benci keributan dan mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan para bangsawan bermarga Uchiha.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah meja kosong yang ada disamping meja Naruto yang tampak kosong melompong, di ikuti dengan teman-temannya pula.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya. Sakura tersenyum lalu bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. "Duduklah disampingku Sasuke-kun. Kau tahukan disini sangat berisik." ujar Sakura menyindir Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menoleh cepat kearah Sakura yang melihatnya sinis. "Apa mau mu pingky?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Sakura memberi Naruto _death glare_ andalannya tapi tidak mempan sedikit'pun kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun duduk disini saja bersama ku ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali membuat Sakura hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Kau menjijikkan." celetuk Sakura sinis. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melilit lengan kananya dengan kasar. "Pergilah Sakura dan kau Naruto diamlah aku ingin makan siang dengan tenang!" ujarnya tegas.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan menggeser bangkunya untuk bisa duduk disamping Sasuke dan sepertinya pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan Naruto disampingnya. Gadis bermata sapphire itu memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang tertutupi kain bergambar katak hijau keatas meja didepan Sasuke.

"Untuk mu, aku yang masak." ujar Naruto lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan sikunya menjadi tumpuannya diatas meja, kedua sapphirenya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh cinta tak peduli dengan bisikan para siswa dan siswi mulai terdengar mengejeknya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan memakannya." Sasuke menggeser kotak bekal itu menggunakan lengannya hingga terjatuh kelantai dan isinya tumpah begitu saja, Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak percaya.

Ketiga sahabat baik Sasuke pun tersenyum melihatnya bahkan tertawa pelan.

Lee yang melihatnya tidak bisa terus berdiam diri saja, jadinya dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat.

 **Braaakk...**

Digebraknya keras meja tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya untuk makan siang dengan keras tak peduli delikan tajam dari ketiga sahabat baik si bungsu Uchiha itu berikan untuknya secara gratis.

"Aku tahu kau bangsawan yang kaya tapi setidaknya hargailah pemberian orang lain dan asal kau tahu, perbuatan mu ini tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang bangsawan sama sekali." ujar Lee tajam membuat Sasuke untuk sejenak bungkam dan mendelikan kearahnya.

"Sudahlah Lee, dia itu belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya susah mencari sesuap nasi." timpal Chouji malas.

"Yo Naruto daripada kau buat bekal untuknya lebih baik untuk ku yo!" timpal Killer bee sambil ngerap.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sasuke, "Kau tidak suka ya? Kalau begitu makanan yang seperti apa yang kau suka?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget. Sejak kapan Naruto mau bertutur kata lemah lembut? Apa telinga mereka sedikit bermasalah?

"Jangan sok akrab dengan ku Naruto dan asal kau tahu nafsu makan ku selalu bisa hilang hanya karena melihat wajah mu." ujar Sasuke dingin tapi menusuk tajam tepat dihati gadis berambut pirang itu

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin. Gaara yang sejak tadi diam ikut berdiri lalu memunguti isi kotak bekal Naruto yang tumpah membuat semua orang kembali kaget melihatnya. Mereka tidak salah lihatkan?

Gaara menaruh kotak bekal tersebut keatas meja didepan Naruto, "Percuma kau mendekatinya karena dia tidak akan bisa kau raih." ujar Gaara lalu meninggalkan kantin di ikuti Sasori dan Yahiko yang hanya diam memandang Naruto sinis.

Ino yang melihatnya berinisiatif mendekati gadis pirang itu lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Jangan kau pikirkan apa yang dia katakan. Sudahlah sekarang kita kembali kekelas." ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Naruto tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali dan masih diam di posisi duduknya.

' _Kenapa semua orang membenci ku tuhan?'_ tanya Naruto didalam hatinya.

 **...**

Naruto pulang kerumah dengan wajah kusut karena dia mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet karena ketahuan tidur di jam pelajaran guru Kurenai tadi, guru matematika yang super killer.

Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingat wajah guru Kurenai yang begitu mengerikan tadi.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar tawa Kyuubi yang begitu renyah dan ternyata Kurama sedang menggendong Kyuubi dipunggungnya. Naruto sudah sangat lama tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu lagi oleh Kurama jadi wajarkan kalau dia merasa iri?

Kurama begitu saja melewati Naruto yang berdiri didepannya begitu juga dengan Kyuubi yang seolah-olah tidak melihat keberadaannya. Naruto tersenyum getir karena hal ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar untuk membersihkan diri lalu pergi keruang makan untuk makan malam bersama keluargnya.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda karena kunjungan keluarga Uchiha yang mendadak membuat semua pelayan mansion Namikaze gelabakan menyiapkan menu-menu terbaik mereka untuk menjamu keluarga bangsawan.

Naruto turun dari kamarnya dengan malas dan langsung saja duduk di salah satu kursi tak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya. Semua orang di ruangan ini berpakaian rapi dan juga mewah sedangkan dia hanya memakai hotpants dan jaket hoodie berwarna biru muda yang memiliki telinga rubah dan kaca mata berframe hitam bertengker manis dihidung mancungnya.

Naruto sudah tahu soal keadatangan keluarga Uchiha karena tadi dia melihat kedatangan mereka dari jendela kamarnya.

Naruto mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri berserta lauk pauknya. "Dia putri mu Minato?" tanya Fugaku melihat Naruto yang tampak acuh duduk didepan Sasuke.

Minato berdehem sedikit karena malu melihat tingkah laku Naruto didepan keluarga bangsawan seperti Uchiha. "Hanya anak angkat." jawab Minato bohong membuat Naruto yang hampir menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya urung karena sendoknya lebih dulu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara benturan antara benda stenlis dan piring keramik berwarna putih.

Hati Naruto terasa tertohok mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang begitu melukai hatinya. Mikoto tersenyum sinis melihatnya tapi Naruto tidak tahu. Sasuke menatap Minato tidak percaya akan apa yang pria paruh baya itu katakan barusan.

"Hanya anak angkat tapi bertingkah layaknya tuan putri." ujar Mikoto sinis yang berhasil mencubit hati Naruto, cubitannya kecil tapi menyakitkan.

Kyuubi kembali memakan makananya dengan tenang sambil menikmati tontonannya sedangkan Kurama menatap adiknya yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. _Mungkinkan Naruto bukan adikku?_ pikirnya bingung.

' _Aa... Mungin karena hal inilah mereka tidak menyukai ku.'_ batin Naruto miris.

Kushina berdehem pelan, "Ya memang begitu tingkah lakunya yang terkadang membuat kami merasa risih." ujar Kushina menimpali dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Ibunya tidak mengakuinya juga benarkah ini?

Sebenarnya hanya satu alasan yang membuat Minato dan Kushina berbohong adalah karena malu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Putri mereka satu itu tidak berguna sama sekali dan hanya bisa membuat mereka kesal saja. Naruto sering menjahili anak tetangga dan teman-temannya disekolah bahkan kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk berkelahi diluar sekolah membantu gengnya. Naruto pernah membuat Kurama jatuh dari atas pohon karena menolonng Naruto bahkan Kyuubi hampir sekarat karena Naruto memecahkan balon tepat dibelakang Kyuubi, sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin memberikan kejutan dan mengatakan selamat ulang tahun kepada adik kesayangannya Kyuubi tapi saat itu umurnya masih sembilan tahun dan tidak tahu menahu soal kelainan jantung. Gadis itu juga bodoh dan tidak jenius seperti Minato dan Kurama atau Kyuubi saja yang selalu mendapat rengking satu dikelas.

"Anak seperti mu harusnya berterima kasih dan menghormati keluarga Namikaze yang sudah mau mengadopsi mu. Bersikaplah anggun layaknya bangsawan meski kau bukan keluarga bangsawan tapi dengan menyandang nama Namikaze didepan namamu itu artinya kau harus bertingkah laku layaknya bangsawan." ujar Fugaku berusaha bijak. Naruto tersenyum getir dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Itachi menatap kedua sapphire Naruto yang menisyaratkan kekecewaan disana dan sepertinya keluarga Namikaze berbohong soal Naruto apalagi melihat sikap Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan Minato tadi.

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri taman yang ada dibelakang mansion lalu duduk dipinggir kolam air mancur seraya menatap bulan diatas sana. Naruto mencengkram erat jaketnya tepat didada dan setetes demi setetes air mata mulai turun dari sudut matanya membasahi pipinya.

"Kalau aku bukan anak kalian kenapa kalian mengadopsi ku kalau hanya ingin membuat hatiku sakit." ujarnya sendu.

Kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya sangat begitu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Naruto, lalu apa arti dirinya dikeluarga ini kalau hanya untuk disakiti, kalau memang tidak mau mengadopsi, ya sudah silahkan dari pada memaskan diri kalau hanya untuk melukai hatinya.

Malam ini Naruto menangis tersedu dan secara perlahan tubuhnya merosot turun hingga terduduk dijalan setapak taman dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat lalu menangis sekeras mungkin.

Biarlah untuk malam ini saja izinkan dia menangis. Menangis untuk menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini karena untuk hari yang akan datang dia tidak tahu, dia akan menangis atau tidak karena mengingat semua yang terjadi beberapa belas menit yang lalu benar-benar melukai batinnya.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh..." Naruto berteriak keras disela tangis sambil menjambak rambutnya keras hingga beberapa helai rambut pirangnya terlepas dan menyangkut dijari-jari lentiknya.

"Hiks...heeeee...a-a-aaku ben-benci...kalian..hiks..hiks..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita Naruto yang bukan anak kandung Minato dan Kushina menyebar luas lewat medsos. Dan jika ditanya Siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini? Tak lain adalah Kyuubi sendiri adik Naruto yang memang benci Naruto sejak kecil. Gadis itu menyebarkan hal tersebut melalui twitter miliknya.

Dan inilah jadinya, Naruto di bully teman-teman satu sekolah bahkan sahabat-sahabat baiknya mulai menjauh karena mereka menganggap Naruto berbeda kasta dengan mereka. Meskipun Naruto telah memiliki marga Namikaze didepan namanya tapi tetap saja dia bukanlah seorang bangsawan atau konglemerat seperti mereka.

Naruto kini sudah sadar satu hal bahwa hidup ini penuh dengan kepalsuan, contohnya saja orang-orang yang dia anggap sahabat baik bahkan guru-gurunya mulai berani memberinya hukuman yang begitu berat karena keluarga Namikaze sendiri seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan dan alami.

Dan kenyataan yang lebih parah, orang yang selama ini dia panggil ayah dan ibu sudah mengonfirmasi kepada media bahwa Naruto memang anak angkat.

Sementara Naruto sibuk membersihkan toilet, sosok pemuda bermata onyx terus melihatnya dari kejauhan dan kalau saja Naruto tahu, sosok itu selalu memperhatikannya meski dia tidak tahu, sosok itu selalu menunggunya kalau dia mendapat hukuman dan pulang lebih lambat, sosok itu benci menunggu tapi demi dia, sosok itu rela menunggu. Apa yang sosok itu inginkan darinya?

Naruto menghela napas lega karena sudah selesai dengan hukumannya kini dia membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan air dan sabun lalu sosok itu hilang dibalik lorong koridor saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah selesai.

Kini Naruto bukanlah sosok gadis yang berisik melainkan sosok gadis berhati dingin, dia tidak peduli dengan banyaknya siswi yang mengerjainya dengan berbagai cara karena Naruto tidak akan lagi membalas perbuatan mereka dan tentu itu membuat mereka senang bukan kepalang.

Keesokan harinya Naruto datang kesekolah seperti biasa dan tidak membuat keributan seperti biasanya karena sekarang gadis itu berdiam diri. Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya yang tertutup lalu

Puk! Puk!

Bruuuuush...

Dua penghapus papan tulis jatuh keatas kepalanya dan air seember sukses membasahi tubuhnya. Sasuke yang hendak memasuki kelasnya kaget melihat penampilan Naruto. Gelak tawa pecah dari dalam kelas membuatnya kesal. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Semua siswa terdiam melihat sosok Sasuke dibelakang Naruto, pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap semua orang tajam dan penuh amarah yang sukses membuat mereka bungkam. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto paksa dan pergi dari tempat itu menuju toilet.

Naruto tidak menangis, dia hanya diam membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung lalu dia mengeluarkan sepasang baju olahraga untuk Naruto dari dalam tasnya. "Bersihkan dirimu dan pakailah untuk sementara." ujar Sasuke dan menyodorkan baju olahraga miliknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan menatap sepasang onyx didepannya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bukankah kau membenciku?" jawab Naruto dengan kedua mata yang menyendu.

"Siapa bilang?" pertanyaan Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku benci kepada mu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Air mata Naruto menetes dan dengan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis tersedu membuat hati pemuda yang dia peluk terasa sakit karena melihatnya menangis.

"Sudah jangan menangis, meski semua orang membenci mu maka tidak dengan ku. Aku tidak pernah membenci mu karena aku..." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dan Naruto masih menangis sambil mendengarkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya. "Mencintai mu Naruto." lanjutnya.

Gadis itu semakin terisak dalam tangisannya karena tidak tahu harus bahagia atau apa. Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan begitu menyentuh kalbunya bahkan kepengingan harapan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

Hari ini adalah haru kelulusan SMA, semua anak kelas tiga berdatangan bersama ayah, ibu atau keduanya. Mereka masuk kedalam aula yang begitu besar itu dan duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

Hanya Naruto yang tidak mengajak orang tuanya datang dan Sasuke menjadi lulusan terbaik di Konoha International High School. Kedua orang tua Sasuke yang datang terlihat bangga dengan keberhasilan putra mereka.

Sementara itu Iruka sedang berdebat didekat bodium bersama kepala sekolah. Iruka tidak terima Sasuke menjadi lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi karena yang sebenarnya Naruto'lah yang nilainya tertinggi.

Sejak hari dimana Naruto diketahui bukan anak kandung Minato dan Kushina, nilai Naruto meningkat tajam dalam waktu hitungan menit, Iruka bahkan tidak percaya tapi saat Naruto mengatakan _'Aku hanya pura-pura bodoh didepan kalian semua.'_ membuatnya paham dengan kondisi Naruto. Iruka yang selama ini menaruh curiga kepada Naruto akhirnya tahu kenapa Naruto pura-pura bodoh karena kenyataan bahwa tidak ada otak dari keturunan Namikaze yang bodoh, mereka adalah klan berotak jenius seperti halnya Uchiha.

Naruto bukan pintar atau cerdas melainkan jenius tapi pihak sekolah berhasil menyabotase nilai Naruto hingga menjadi nilai terendah. Naruto yang melihat Iruka berdebat dengan kepala sekolah dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengannya.

"Selamat kau lulus." ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu duduk disampingnya sambil menatap langit biru diatas mereka. Saat ini mereka duduk berdua diatas atap sekolah.

"Kau juga selamat." sahut Naruto pelan.

"Mau kulih dimana setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apalagi nilai ku cukup rendah diantara kalian semua." jawab Naruto dan balas menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari sapphire milik Naruto yang begitu teduh.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, jangan menyerah hanya karena nilai rendah. Kau sudah bisa lulus itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau bisa." ujar Sasuke kemudian berbaring dan menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantal.

Naruto terdiam menatapnya dengan heran kemudian dia mengikuti pemuda itu dan berbaring disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi dimana tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali ku dan tidak akan mengejek ku serta menganggap ku benar-benar sahabat tanpa memandang status." ujar Naruto jujur.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi sahabat baik mu selain kekasih mulai hari ini." ujar Sasuke cepat. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap langit biru diatas mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada geli.

"Hn." sahut pemuda itu dingin.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap langit biru di atasnya, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengarnya tapi dia tersenyum tipis tanpa sapphire disampingnya ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sudah menawarkan tumpangan untuknya tapi entah kenapa hari ini Naruto ingin sekali menghabiskan harinya dengan pulang berjalan kaki sambil menikmati indahnya kota Konoha. Jadinya Sasuke harus menerima keputusan yang ingin berjalan kaki dan pemuda itu pulang dengan mobil pribadinya.

Kedua sapphire nya menyipit saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih sedang celingkak-celingkuk didepan toko penjulan pakaian dalam perempuan. Naruto tahu siapa pria itu.

Naruto menyeringai dan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap mendekati sang pria dan "Duaaarr..."

"Huaaaaaa..." pria itu terlonjak kaget dan Naruto tertawa keras melihat wajah kaget pria itu.

"Dasar kau bocoh kecil yang menyebalkan!" ketusnya tak suka.

"Sungguh sampai sekarang aku belum percaya kalau kau jendral bintang empat atau bintang enam atau apalah itu hahahahaha..." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tidak ada bintang enam." sahut ketus.

"Ah iya..iya..." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap pria itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Pria itu menghela napasnya, "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya."

"Bukankah ini hari kelulusan mu?" ujarnya memastikan dan Naruto mengangguk.

Pria berambut putih sedikit panjang itu bukannya tidak tahu dengan berita yang menyerbar empat bulan yang lalu, dia tahu dan ingin sekali menemui anak yang berdiri didepannya saat ini hanya untuk bertanya atau memberi semangat tapi tugas negara memanggilnya.

"Baiklah sebagai orang yang baik aku traktir ramen lima porsi!" ujarnya membuat kedua sapphire didepannya berbinar senang.

"Yosh!" seru Naruto sangat senang.

"Yo Jiraya Naruto kalian datang berdua untuk kedua kalinya hohoho~ pelanggan setia ku." ujar Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen terenak di Konoha menyambut keduanya dengan senang.

"Selamat datang Naruto-chan, Jiraya-san!" sapa Ayame ramah, putri Teuchi.

"Seperti biasa paman dan yang bayar kakek Jiraya!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Oke Naruto!"

"Ya ampun gadis ini tidak feminim sama sekali." gerutu Jiraya dan Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Memang." sahut Naruto watados.

"Hei usia ku baru saja empat puluh delapan tahun, aku masih muda!" timpal Jiraya membenahi panggilan Naruto untuknya.

"Tapi kau sudah ubanan wek~" timpal Naruto sambil menunjuk warna rambut Jiraya membuat pria paruh baya itu sweatdrop.

"Haa~ sudah lupakan. Lalu apa kau sudah tahu mau kemana setelah lulus SMA?" tanya Jiaraya serius.

"Tidak tahu kek." Naruto mengedikan bahu tak peduli.

"Mau jadi seperti ku?" tanya Jiraya. Naruto mengeriyit bingung, "Jadi apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentara. Memangnya apalagi." jawab Jiraya.

"Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau licik dan suka berkelahikan? Gunakan keahlian mu untuk hal yang berguna." jawaban Jiraya sukses membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia jenius yang licik catat itu!

Kedua terdiam hingga ramen mereka datang dan Naruto memakannya dengan lahap hingga mangkuk kelima.

Setelah selesai makan bersama, Jiraya membayar semuanya dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari kedai.

"Kalau aku ikut tentara maka aku akan dilatih dan mungkin dilatihnya bukan berada di Konoha kan?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh kearah Jiraya yang mengangguk.

"Tentu." jawabnya.

"Apa aku akan selalu pergi bertugas hingga jarang dirumah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya malah." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah aku mengerti dan aku akan mengikuti mu kek." Jiraya tersenyum.

"Izinlah kepada orang tua mu terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Meski izin mereka tidak akan peduli padaku." ujar Naruto.

Jiraya menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah berada tiga langkah didepan Jiraya. "Aku hanya anak angkat yang tak di inginkan." ujar Naruto lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan kedua tangannya melihat taksi yang membawa Jiraya pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Naruto mengenal Jiraya karena beberapa bulan yang lalu dia menyelamatkan Jiraya dari dua puluh anak remaja tanggung yang terkadang suka membegal orang ditengah jalan disaat malam tiba. Jiraya sudah siap untuk menghajar semua anak itu kalau mereka menyerangnya tapi tiba-tiba sosok gadis berseragam sailor datang dan menghajar mereka dalam kurun waktu dua puluh menit dan Jiraya dengan senang hati menontong film live action didepannya saat itu sambil bertepuk tangan dan memberi arahan letak dimana yang bagus untuk memukul.

" _ **Kiri! Tendang kiri sayang! Jangan-jangan tendang perutnya dan patahkan lehernya! Yak! Begitu kau hebat!"**_ kalimat-kalimat seperti itu masih terngiang di otak Naruto membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Hari sudah mulai menggelap, Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenali dari sebuah lorong sempit tepat dia berdiri sekarang.

Naruto berlari cepat masuk kedalam lorong tersebut dan melihat sosok gadis berusia lima belas tahun berambut merah menyala dengan mata sapphire tampak ketakutan karena ingin diperkosa oleh lima orang pria sekaligus. Naruto berhenti tepat didepan mereka semua.

"Hei kau gadis cantik mau ikutan juga ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Naruto-nee." ucap Kyuubi ketakutan.

"Nee? Oooh dia kakak mu ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Mereka tertawa senang tapi tak lama karena Naruto langsung menghajar mereka hingga tulang mereka ada yang patah lalu menyeret Kyuubi keluar dari dalam lorong tanpa berkata sedikit'pun.

Kyuubi menatap punggung Naruto didepannya dengan mata yang digenangi liquid bening siap tumpah.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Kyuubi saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu mansion, disana Kushina berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir dan langsung berlari kearah Kyuubi dan dipeluknya erat.

"Sayang ada apa? Kenapa pipi merah? Apa Naruto memukul mu?" tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi namun belum lah menjawab Kyuubi sudah lebih dulu jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri membuat istri dari Minato itu menjerit histeris dan memanggil supir untuk membawa mereka kerumah sakit dan sebelum naik kedalam mobil Kushina menampar pipi Naruto sebanyak dua kali hingga bibir anak gadisnya itu berdarah. "Aku membenci mu anak sialan!" bentak Kushina kesal lalu masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis tanpa suara bahkan tidak membuka mulutnya.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Kyuubi masih koma membuat Minato yang baru saja pulang dari Perancis langsung mencari anak gadisnya yang mewarisi warna rambutnya itu.

Naruto yang sedang memetik dua tangkai bunga Matahari dan mengambil biji bunga untuk bibit dia tanam nanti cukup kaget melihat Minato yang mendatanginya dan langsung menhajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Kyuubi seperti itu hah?!"

 **PLAK!**

"Akh!" Naruto meringis menahan tamparan sang ayah yang begitu sakit dan mungkin akan dia rindukan nanti.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

Naruto tidak membalas atau menangis, dia membiarkan ketidak adilan ini menimpanya, biarlah, biarkan mereka puas. Biarkan mereka mengira kalau dialah yang membuat Kyuubi terluka.

Kurama yang berdiri agak jauh darinya hanya menatapnya sendu, pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang rumah menuju mobilnya untuk menemui adik bungsunya yang masih terbaring koma dirumah sakit.

Setelah puas memukuli Naruto, Minato dan Kushina pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan dengan merangkak lalu beberapa maid menolongnya karena kasihan tapi Naruto menolak.

Di masukannya bibit bunga Matahari kedalam kantung pelastik kecil dan disimpannya kedalam ranselnya yang sudah penuh oleh baju dan peralatan mandi kecuali ponselnya yang dia tinggalkan didalam kamar.

Naruto berjalan dengan terseok-seok sambil membawa dua tangkai bunga matahari. Langkah kakinya terhenti didepan gerbang dan menghentikan taksi tapi sebuah mobil sport putih menghadang mobil taksi agar tidak bisa maju. Sosok Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau terluka seperti ini Naruto!" tanya Sasuke sedikit takut dan khawatir melihat luka-luka memar ditubuh Naruto.

"Pergi ketempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang mengenali ku dan tidak akan mengejek ku serta menganggap ku benar-benar sahabat tanpa memandang status." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" bentak Sasuke keras membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Aku mencintai mu Namikaze Naruto dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi!" ujar Sasuke tegas. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya lalu gadis itu memberikan satu tangkai bunga Matahari ditangannya dan diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tahu filosofinya maka tunggulah aku jika tidak bahagilah bersama orang lain." ujar Naruto lalu membuka pintu taksi dan masuk begitu saja tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang terus mencegahnya.

Mobil taksi itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Sasuke yang tidak bisa tinggal diam berusaha untuk mengejar mobil yang membawa Naruto tapi sayangnya Sasuke terjebak dilampu merah dan jalanan yang sedikit macet membuat pemuda itu menggerem kesal.

[Dirumah sakit]

Dua jam setelah dirinya siuman, Kyuubi mencari Naruto dan bertanya lalu saat mendengar Naruto kabur, Kyuubi menangis lalu menceritakan semuanya. Semua dari dia kecil.

Saat dia di cakar anjing kesayang Naruto. Kyuubi menyalahkan Naruto karena Naruto menyuruh anjing itu untuk mencakarnya padahal tidak tapi dialah yang mengganggu anjing itu hingga marah dan mencakarnya dan akibatnya anjing itu di buang dan Naruto dikurung didalam kamar selama tiga hari.

Kyuubi terjatuh dan kakinya tersandung meja dengan sangat keras dan saat Naruto lewat dia langsung menyalahkan Naruto dan itu terus berlangsung dan kenapa Kyuubi melakukannya karena dia iri melihat Naruto akrab dengan Kurama sedangkan dia tidak. Kyuubi menghasut Kurama untuk membenci Naruto lalu dia tidak bisa sekolah seperti Naruto diluar, dia home schooling, Naruto selalu dimanja padahal dia yang sakit.

Dan karena ulahnya saat ini, Naruto telah kabur dari rumah menyisahkan penyesalan yang tiada gunanya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat kebun bunga Mataharinya yang hari ini mekar semua lalu wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berdiri dari berjongkok lalu berbalik dan melihat sosok pria berseragam militer berdiri lalu memberi hormat padanya.

"Hormat!" Naruto tersenyum dan membalas hormat pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sersan Yamamoto Ryuga pada 24 Januari 2016 melaporkan bahwa kami sudah memeriksa pinggiran kota Rouran dan tidak ditemukan ranjau sama sekali. Laporan selesai." ujarnya dengan suara tegas.

"Laporan diterima!" sahut Naruto.

"Letnan Naruto! Ada pasien VIP!" seru seorang tentara sambil berlari terbirit-birit kearahnya.

"Aa.. Oke aku kesana!" sahut Naruto.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anak berambut hitam pekat dengan model emo itu terus menangis meski tidak bersuara, tangan mungilnya mengelus lututnya yang tidak terluka, dia duduk di ujung lorong sempit disamping taman yang sudah mulai sepi karena tidak ada lagi anak yang ingin bermain apalagi langit mulai senja dan sebentar lagi akan gelap.

Lama dia menangis hingga sosok gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek sebahu datang menghampirinya, "Kamu teluka dan nangis?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan pandangan mata yang tidak percaya. Anak laki-laki itu terdiam dengan wajah merah karena malu.

Gadis kecil didepannya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik bening yang didalamnya terlihat daun yang sudah hancur karena ditumbuk kasar.

"Tadi aku liat kamu jatuh kalena di dolong Shido-kun, aku pikil kamu mau pulang keluma eh malah duduk dicini angkanya aku cali daun ini yang tumbuh dicana kalena kata ibuku daun ini obat luka." ujarnya menjelaskan sambil menujukkan tumbuhan hidup yang menjelar disekitar tembok setengah hancur yang merupakan tumbuhan _Phiahong_. Anak lelaki itu tetap diam mendengarkan.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh daun yang sudah dia tumbuk ke luka anak laki-laki didepannya. "Awww... Sakit." anak laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan karena pedih yang dia rasakan seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum saat luka itu di tempeli daun phiahong.

"Cabal ya ental lagi juga gak cakit lagi, perltama emang cakit, aku juga dulu cepelti itu." ujar gadis kecil itu lalu membuang phiahong yang tersisa.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak dapat menahannya karena benar-benar sangat perih jadinya dia semakin menangis keras. "Cakit banget ya?" anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu tidak menjawab melainkan menangis sambil memandangi sapphire milik gadis kecil didepannya.

"Cini, naiklah ke punggung ku, aku antal pulang." ujarnya sok dewasa dan langsung berbalik memunggungi anak laki-laki itu untuk menawarkan punggungnya.

Karena sudah sangat sore dan hampir malam terpaksa dia harus menerima tawaran gadis kecil itu, dia tidak sanggup berjalan lagi karena rasa perih masih dapat dia rasakan.

Senyum lebar terukir dibibir gadis kecil pemiliki rambut pirang saat anak laki-laki yang dia tolong mau naik kepunggungnya dan dengan terpaksa dia digendong gadis kecil sampai didepan pagar mansionnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari taman tempat mereka bermain.

"Kok cepi?" kedua sapphire miliknya melihat kesana-kemari memperhatikan mansion mewah didepannya dengan bingung.

"Tou-cama dan Kaa-cama sedang di lual negeli." anak laki-laki itu menjawab lalu turun dari gendongan gadis kecil.

"Aligatou." ucapnya tulus. Gadis itu mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah kotor oleh debu tapi tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Hm!" sahutnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ujarnya lalu tanpa sadar dia mencium pipi gadis didepannya membuat gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah merona.

Setelah dia cium, dia meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri didepan pagar karena malu akan perbuatan dirinya sendiri.

"Namikaze Naruto!" seru gadis kecil itu dengan penuh semangat dari luar pagar. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya yang sedikit pincang karena perih lukanya belum hilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **present**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana kapten Obito dan Rin?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari pelan kearah gedung tua yang disulap menjadi tempat pengobatan bagi tentara atau warga sipil yang terluka, sementara itu tentara yang berada dibelakangnya mengekor.

"Kapten saat ini ada di kota untuk menemui seseorang tapi akan segera kesini dan Rin ada disungai untuk mencuci kain yang kotor dan sudah kami beritahu." jawabnya.

"Siapkan senjata kalian karena bagaimana'pun juga mereka orang asing!" ujar Naruto memberi perintah dan beberapa tentara yang berjaga langsung patuh akan perintah dari wakil komandan tim elit ANBU dari kesatuan pasukan khusus Jepang itu.

Mereka langsung bersiap dengan senjata api mereka masing-masing dan berdiri didepan gedung tua tersebut menunggu helikopter yang akan datang. Seorang tentara datang dan memberikannya berkas pasien yang akan di tangani yang ternyata adalah bangsawan Inggris yang sedang dalam perjalan pulang menuju negara asalnya. Bangsawan itu pingsan didalam helikopternya dan butuh bantuan saat ini juga.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat berlari kencang dan berhenti tepat disamping Naruto yang sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

"Maaf terlambat." ujarnya. Naruto menoleh dan memberikan wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu senyuman dan mengangguk.

Wanita itu bernama Rin. Dia warga negara Rouran yang saat ini sering berkomplik dengan negara Suna dan karena hal itulah tugas pasukan khusus yang dikirim PBB untuk menjaga perbatasan antara kedua negara yang memaksa mereka harus waspada 24 jam. Rin adalah tabib yang sudah sering membantu para dokter tentara untuk mengobati pasien meski dia bukan lulusan sekolah kedokteran tapi kemampuannya hampir menyamai para dokter yang ada dirumah sakit besar, hal ini terjadi karena dia sering diajarkan oleh para dokter yang ada dibarak tentara.

Dan Naruto yang merupakan mahasiswa tamanatan sekolah kedokteran sekaligus akademi militer dengan senang hati mengajarinya tapi meskipun begitu Naruto belum bisa memperbolehkan Rin untuk mengoperasi pasien sendiri, dia hanya boleh menemani dan membantu saja jika ada operasi.

Tak lama mobil jeep hitam berhenti tepat didepan gedung tua dan sosok pria berseragam militer turun dari mobil itu dengan pandangan yang ramah dan tegas. Pria itu berjalan mendekati para tentara yang berdiri dengan senjata api masing-masing, para tentara yang melihat kedatangannya langsung memberi hormat kecuali Naruto dan Rin.

"Yo! Naruto." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hentikan senyuman bodoh mu itu kapten." sahut Naruto dingin membuat senyum pria itu luntur dengan cepat. "Kau ini dingin sekali ya huh~" Obito mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat respon Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli dengannya.

Suara helikopter mulai terdengar nyaring dan angin yang diakibatkan oleh baling-baling mulai terasa, debu berterbangan membuat semua tentara harus menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan agar debu tidak masuk kemata mereka.

Setelah baling-baling itu berhenti barulah Naruto dan Rin bersiap untuk melihat pasien mereka yang sudah berbaring di ranjang beroda yang disiap oleh para tentara.

"Aku harap akan ada dokter relawan yang akan datang ketempat ini!" gumam Naruto menggerutu dan mengundang tawa kecil Rin yang mendengarnya karena sudah hampir lima bulan setelah dokter relawan dari PBB kembali ke Amerika membuat tugas mereka kini beralih semua kepada Naruto seorang dan untunglah ada Rin yang siap membantu.

"Rin siapkan ruang operasi!"

"Siap!"

Selagi Rin menyiapkan ruangan dibantu oleh seorang tentara, Naruto memasangkan pasiennya infus dan juga memeriksa tubuh pasiennya dan kalau ini sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di selembaran tadi maka pria ini benar-benar terkena usus buntu dan harus dioperasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato mengurut dahinya yang terasa pening akibat terlalu lama berkerja dan juga memikirkan dimana putri pertamanya yang saat ini menghilang entah kemana, dia merasa dirinya sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan tidak berguna. Dia sudah melakukan banyak cara agar menemukan putrinya itu bahkan dia menyewa banyak orang untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan hasilnya nihil.

Naruto menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan tanda-tanda Naruto akan muncul kembali tidak ada sama sekali.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandara kursinya.

"Maafkan ayah nak maafkan ayah mu yang bodoh ini." ucapnya pelan.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" jawab Minato dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Pintu terbuka dan sosok pria berambut hitam masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

 **Blam.**

Pria itu berojigi lalu memberikan sebuah amplok hitam kepada Minato. Minato mengernyit heran tapi dia tidak bertanya dan mengambil amplok yang orang itu berikan padanya.

 **Sreeek...**

Amplok itu ia robek dan melihat lima lembar foto, kedua sapphirenya terbelalak dan menatap kedua onyx didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya yang besar.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu anak buah ku melihat Naruto-sama di New York dan karena dia tidak mungkin mengejar Naruto-sama karena sedang bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil tua jadinya dia hanya bisa memfoto dari kejauhan." ujar pria itu menjelaskan seolah tahu apa yang pria bermata sapphire itu pikirkan.

Kedua tangan Minato terkepal melihat foto tersebut pasalnya dia tidak melihat wajah kecerian disana melainkan wajah serius nan dingin dan yang lebih membuat dia tidak percaya adalah didalam foto itu Naruto sedang berdiri dibelakang pohon dan membidikan pistol kearah pria berjas hitam yang tampak mencurigakan yang sedang berdiri dan mengobrol dengan pria berkajet coklat didekat pagar pembatas antara jalan setapak dengan laur disebalah kanan.

Foto kedua pria berjas hitam tertembak dan terlihat menggeram kesakitan karena kakinya tertembak dan pria berkajet coklat kabur. Foto ketiga Naruto keluar dari persembunyian dan menembak pria berkajet coklat tepat dikaki. Dua pria berbaju hitam seperti Naruto kenakan muncul dan menyeret kedua pria paruh baya itu masuk kedalam mobil.

Foto keempat Naruto menarik topi hitamnya kebawah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan foto kelima Naruto ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yamato. Sebenarnya apa perkerjaan Naruto kenapa dia memegang pistol?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya dan juga takut.

"Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan apapun tentang Naruto-sama selain foto ini." jawabnya.

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Kurama yang ternyata sudah berdiri didekat pintu bersama dengan Kushina. Pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu berjalan mendekat dan melihat foto yang ada diatas meja kerja milik ayahnya.

Kedua sapphirenya menatap foto itu dengan tidak percaya, wanita yang ada didalam foto itu bukan adiknya. Adiknya Naruto berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pirang panjang sedangkan wanita yang ada di foto berambut pendek diatas bahu dan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan tapi tidak gelap.

"Dia bukan adikku!" ujar Kurama dan menyobek foto tersebut lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah yang ada didekat meja.

"Yamato." panggil Minato.

"Iya tuan?" sahutnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus tahu info mengenani Naruto secepatnya dan aku tidak peduli soal uang. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Yamato menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Masalahnya bukan soal uang tapi keberadaan wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan tuannya itulah yang sulit dicari.

"Akan aku usahakan." Yamato berojigi lalu pamit undur diri.

Kushina memunguti kertas foto yang dirobek Kurama dan disatukannya lagi untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan Kushina benar-benar berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah memfoto karena dia mengezoom kamera agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas.

"Putriku." ucapnya sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaaaa ibuuuu..." Naruto merengek sepanjang jalan bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat dua. Wanita yang hampir menginjak usia lima puluh tahun itu tetap terlihat muda dan cantik meski sudah tua sementara itu laki-laki tua berambut putih mengekor dari belakang dengan santai.

"Kamu ini perempuan Naruto harusnya kamu itu feminim!" ujarnya tegas membuat gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu semakin merengek.

"Kakek..." Naruto menoleh kebelakang kearah Jiraya yang terlihat santai.

"Ck kau memanggil istriku dengan sebutan ibu dan kau panggil aku kakek? Cih enak saja sekarang kau meminta tolong kepadaku." ujar Jiraya cuek.

"Ini juga karena salah mu Jiraya! Dia ini perempuan tapi kau melatihnya jadi tentara!" ujar wanita itu kesal lalu menarik lengan Naruto memasuki salah satu spa yang ada di mall terbesar yang ada di kota New York.

Naruto mengancam semua pegawai tapi ternyata acaman ibunya lebih keren dari pada miliknya dan terpaksa Naruto mengukti perintah dari ibu angkatnya sejak usianya tujuh belas tahun.

Dialah Tsunade Senju istri dari Jiraya Senju. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak setelah anak gadis mereka meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi limas belas tahun yang lalu di Konoha.

Masih segar ingatan Tsunade akan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Naruto datang kerumahnya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dirinya yang memang seorang dokter langsung merawat Naruto hingga sembuh lalu mengurus semua surat adopsi untuk Naruto setelah mendengar cerita dari suaminya sendiri dan juga Naruto langsung.

Semuanya di urus dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ada yang tahu lalu setelah seminggu berlalu mereka semua berangkat keluar negeri. Tsunade kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pemilik lima rumah sakit terbesar dan elit se Asia dan Eropa sedangkan Jiraya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai jendral dan Naruto masuk sekolah kedokteran terlebih dahulu karena sesuai dengan kesepakatan Naruto akan jadi dokter sekaligus tentara.

Dengan kejinusannya Naruto berhasil lulus dengan sangat cepat dari sekolah kedokteran dan menjadi lulusan terbaik lalu dia masuk ke akademi militer dan menjadi anggota pasukan khusus saat usianya dua puluh lima tahun lalu naik jabatan sebagai letnan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga? Sayangnya keluarga Namikaze terlalu memperhatikan anak sulung dan anak bungsu mereka dan melupakan Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lega saat semua pegawai selesai dengan perkerjaan mereka lalu Tsunade kembali menarik lengan Naruto menuju butik. Jiraya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat lucu baginya, bagaimana tidak. Naruto tidak suka dandan dan sekarang karena takut akan kemarahan Tsunade, Naruto rela nurut bak anak kucing.

 **.**

Ditempat lain, disebuah kamar hotel mewah. Seorang pria berambut emo berdiri sambil memandangi kota New York dari balik kaca jendela kamar sambil menyesap nikmat vodka miliknya. Kedua onyxnya milirik kearah vas bunga yang ada disampingnya. Bunga matahari yang baru saja dia beli tadi tampak terlihat masih segar tapi sampai kapan bunga itu akan tetap bertahan?

Seorang pria paruh baya datang dan berdiri disampingnya, "Kau masih mengharapkan wanita itu?" tanyanya.

"Hn." sahut pria berambut emo dengan kedua onyx nya yang masih diam memandangi kota dibawah sana yang terlihat padat oleh banyaknya manusia yang berjalan kaki.

"Ayah tidak pernah mengekang kalian tapi ayah harap kau berpikir untuk masa depan. Itachi sudah menikah dan kau kapan? Menunggu wanita itu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah kalian tamat sekolah." ujarnya.

"..."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Pikirkan masa depan mu anakku." pria itu berbalik hendak meninggalkan putra bungsunya yang masih setia memandang kota yang seolah ada dibawah kakinya saat ini.

"Hn."

"Malam ini ada pesta ulang tahun salah satu kolega ku, datanglah bersamaku malam ini."

"..." kedua onyx pria berkepala dua itu terpejam untuk sebentar kemudian di taruhnya gelas yang sejak tadi dia pegang keatas meja tepat disamping vas bunga.

Fugaku melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar hotel setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari putra bungsungnya itu yang tampak masih belum bisa move on dari sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata sapphire.

" _ **Kalau kau tahu filosofinya maka tunggulah aku jika tidak bahagilah bersama orang lain."**_

Kata-kata yang Naruto katakan padanya masih teringat olehnya jika memang benar itu akan terjadi maka Sasuke akan tetap menunggu gadis itu walau memakan waktu yang lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Senju malam ini menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan pasalnya yang mereka tahu anak dari kedua Senju itu sudah lama meninggal tapi sekarang mereka berdua datang dengan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil tapi tinggi datang kepesta.

Rambut pirang Naruto dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya berhiasan beberapa mutiara membentuk setengah lingkaran diatas kepalanya dan dress pendek selutut berwarna merah marun tanpa lengan dan berdada rendah ia kenakan dengan sangat pas dan membentuk tubuhnya yang indah bak gitar Spanyol.

High heels setinggi lima senti berwarna merah tua milik Naruto menggema disetiap dia melangkahkan kakinya membuat para tamu undangan yang bergender pria harus meneguk ludah mereka susah payah apalagi saat sapphire Naruto tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan mereka membuat jantung mereka hampir lepas.

"Sayang tunggu, ibu lupa memberikan kalung ini untuk mu." ujar Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru berwarna biru tua dari dalam tas tangannya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan memandang ibunya heran. Kalung dengan liontin batu sapphire berbentuk persegi panjang itu terpasang dengan sempurna dileher jenjangnya. Rantai kalung yang berwarna perak mengkilat terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya yang memang tidak seputih dulu.

"Sekarang ibu akan memperkenalkan kamu sebagai Naruto Senju pewaris Senju Hospital." ujar Tsunade bangga lalu mengamit lengan Naruto sayang sedangkan Jiraya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti langkah kaki istrinya.

Jiraya tidak suka pesta formal seperti ini karena dia suka pesta yang biasa seperti yang sering dia lakukan bersama pasukannya saat menadapat libur. Mereka pesta sake sampai satu hari satu malam.

Minato bersama dengan Kurama disambut baik oleh pelayan yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk hotel dan langsung membawa keduanya ke ballroom hotel tempat pesta berlangsung.

"Ayah soal yang kemarin mumpung kita di New York. Tak salah kalau kita mencari Naruto?" ujar Kurama, langkah kaki mereka terhenti didepan pintu ballroom.

Minato melihat kearah Kurama yang tampak gagah berdiri disampingnya yang juga menatapnya, "Tentu saja." pintu ballroom terbuka dan keduanya berjalan memasuki pesta.

 **.**

Sasuke tampak bosan mengikuti acara pesta ini sedangkan ayahnya tampak serius sedang berbincang dengan para tamu yang lain. Beberapa kelompok penari atau pernyanyi yang sejak tadi menunjukan bakat mereka diatas panggung tidak membuat Sasuke merasa terhibur sama sekali bahkan tambah membuatnya semakin bosan dan kesal.

Kedua matanya menyipit dan menajam saat kedua onyx nya menangkap sosok wanita mirip Naruto sedang tersenyum menanggapi semua apa yang wanita berambut coklat katakan sementara itu wanita cantik berambut pirang dikuncir dua ikut bercerita dan sesekali tertawa.

Tanpa ada rasa ragu sedikit'pun Sasuke berjalan mendekati wanita cantik itu, senyuman wanita itu mirip dengan senyuman Naruto gadisnya, sapphire wanita itu juga dan warna rambut wanita itu yang berbeda wajah wanita itu terlihat dewasa dan warna kulit yang tidak putih pucat seperti gadisnya.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dingin dan berat. Merasa namanya dipanggil lantas membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat sosok pria bertubuh tegap berdiri disampingnya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bersirobok dan sedetik kemudian tubuh pria itu sudah membekap tubuh wanita berambut pirang pendek didepannya.

Tsunade dan teman bicaranya kaget melihat Naruto dipeluk oleh president direktur Uchiha Group. "Sasuke." ucap Naruto pelan didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku benci kau!" ujar Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. "Aku benci kamu yang pergi tanpa izin dariku!" Naruto tersenyum getir lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa saat ini mereka jadi pusat perhatian termasuk kedua sapphire yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

"Benci aku Sasuke-kun." sahut Naruto pelan.

Tsunade dan Jiraya tersenyum melihat keduanya, mereka sudah tahu soal Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya maka dari itu mereka diam saja menyaksikan.

"Ya aku benci melihat mu mengenakan pakaian berdada rendah seperti ini kau pikir kau siapa hm? Pergi seenak jidat mu dan datang seenak jidat mu pula!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu melepaskan jas hitam milinya dan memakaikannya kepada Naruto.

Beberapa wanita yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa gigit jari karena iri melihat Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan meremasnya lembut tapi sosok Jiraya muncul didepannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dia putriku nak." ujar Jiraya.

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke pelan karena tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus izin kepada ayahnya terlebih dahulu." kata Jiraya bangga.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang juga melihat kearahnya sambil mengedikan bahu, "Aku putri angkat Senju." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Khehehehe... sudahlah nak pergi sana kalau mau pergi!" ujar Jiraya geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku ingin membawa Naruto sebentar." ujar Sasuke sedikit kaku dan langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari ballroom. Minato dan Kurama yang melihatnya ikut keluar mengejar.

Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung lebar milik Sasuke yang terus berjalan didepannya hingga mereka keluar dari dalam hotel menuju sebuah taman yang ada disamping hotel.

"Sasuke."

 **Grep!**

Sasuke memeluk Naruto pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher milik kekasihnya itu untuk menghirup aroma yang ada disana untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang selama ini bersarang dihatinya.

Lama keduanya terdiam saling berpelukan untuk melepaskan rasa rindu. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya untuk mencium dahi, kedua kelopak mata, kedua pipi, hidung, dagu dan terakhir bibir Naruto walapun singkat hanya ciuman singkat tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan itu mampu membuat Naruto merasa dicintai dan dirindukan.

Sepeluh tahun kepergiannya membuat prianya ini cemas, khawatir dan takut. Takut akan kehilangannya, takut kalau gadisnya yang berisik ini hilang dan tak kembali apalagi Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak setelah hari itu.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Air mata Sasuke jatuh membasahi tengkuk gadis itu. Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke pelan hingga prianya berhenti meneteskan air mata lalu duduk berdua dikursi taman berwarna putih sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kurama dan Minato yang sejak tadi berdiri diam tak jauh dari mereka, mereka tak ingin menganggu Naruto dan Sasuke meski rasa kesal ada dihati mereka melihat semua perbuatan yang Sasuke lakukan untuk Naruto.

Kurama menarik lengan ayahnya saat ayahnya hendak menghampiri Naruto. "Kita tunggu sebentar lagi." ujarnya pelan. Dengan tidak rela, Minato menuruti apa yang putra sulungnya itu katakan.

Kurama melirik pohon beringin yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk disana ada lalu ada pohon bunga sepatu yang cukup besar menutupi sebuah kursi untuk dua orang yang berjarak lima meter dari tempat keduanya duduk.

"Kita kesana saja yah tapi diam-diam." ajak Kurama. Minato mengangguk setuju karena dengan begitu mereka bisa mencuri dengar apa yang Sasuke dan Naruto bicarakan.

"Kau dimana selama ini Naruto dan kenapa kau bisa menjadi putri keluarga Senju?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi kedua sapphire didepannya.

"Aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Senju karena mereka sudah tahu kabar ku soal aku tidak di akui oleh Namikaze. Aku mengenal keluarga Senju sudah lama sebelum kabar itu beredar dan aku mengenal mereka karena aku menolong Jiraya, tou-chan angkat ku dari geng anak-anak sekolah yang suka membegal.

Kami berteman baik sejak saat itu hingga dia menganggap ku putrinya sendiri dan kabar itu datang, dia bilang dia siap menjadi ayah ku dan istrinya sangat bahagia menerima ku." jawab Naruto sambil meremas pelan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto erat dan mengelus rambut pendek Naruto.

"Aku berkerja sebagai dokter." ujar Naruto didalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak muncul kehadapanku? Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin melupakan masa laluku."

"Apa aku juga masa lalu yang harus di lupakan?"

"..."

"Jawab aku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannnya dan menatap kedua sapphire didepannya.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto lalu menundukan pandangannya. "Aku hanya ingin merasa tenang saja untuk saat ini Sasuke. Aku tak ingin pulang ke Jepang karena takut akan bertemu keluarga Namikaze. Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan benci mereka untukku."

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang kenapa tidak menghubungi ku?" tanya Sasuke setengah membentak.

"Aku ketakutan Naruto! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa! Apa kau pikir rasa cinta ku padamu selama ini hanya main-main?! Bahkan aku menolak banyak lamaran demi menunggu mu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku?!" ujar Sasuke satu oktaf lebih tinggi, kedua onyx nya kembali digenangi air.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun aku memang bodoh!" ujar Naruto dan menangis mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Pria itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan duduk diam disamping Naruto.

"Mereka mencari mu. Keluarga mu. Kyuubi menceritakan semuanya dan aku hampir khilaf ingin membunuhnya kalau saja tidak ada Itachi yang membawa ku pergi." ujar Sasuke setelah keduanya lama terdiam.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya tidak percaya. Keluarganya mencarinya? Apa ini cuma sandiwara mereka untuk kembali menyakitinya? Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali kepada mereka meski mereka bersujud dibawah kakinya. Naruto hanya akan menganggap mereka seperti dia menganggap orang lain dan juga bertindak sopan didepan mereka seperti yang dia lakukan dengan kepada orang kebanyakan, ya dia akan melakukannya kalau mereka bertemu dan itupun kalau tubuhnya tidak bergetar ketakutan saat bertemu mereka.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan kembali bersamaku?"

"..." wanita itu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat langit diatasnya.

"Aku selalu menunggu mu selalu Naruto, apakah penantian ku ini akan berakhir?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

"..."

"Kita sudah bersama selama dua puluh satu tahun Naruto dan kita berpacaran sudah tujuh belas tahun, meski kita sering putus nyambung dan bertengkar tapi ketahuilah aku mencintai mu, aku mengkhawatirkan mu.

"..." kedua mata Naruto terpejam untuk menyembunyikan air matanya dan ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar seperti kaset lama seperti halnya Sasuke yang kembali mengingatnya.

[Flashback on]

"Oy Sasuke-kun!" teriak Naruto keras. Saat ini usianya mereka masih sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama empat tahun dan ya ini tahun keempat mereka bersahabat.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang masuk.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah bodohnya lalu mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku dapat nol lagi hahahaha..."

"Ck kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kemarinkan sudah aku ajari!" sahut Sasuke ketus dan Naruto tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Aku tak peduli." timpal Naruto sing a song. Sasuke menghela napas kasar dan melepaskan lengan Naruto dari lengannya.

"Aku mau ke kelas!"

"Yak Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya. Mereka berbeda kelas karena Sasuke ada dikelas A tempat para siswa berotak jenius sedangkan dia berada di tempat siswa berotak kelewat biasa dan juga nakal yaitu kelas F.

 **Skip time**

Sasuke duduk diatap sekolah bersama Naruto yang sibuk mengerjakan soal darinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat berpikir keras atau hanya pura-pura berpikir karena bagi Naruto semua soal itu seperti nasi yang dengan mudah dia makan.

Semua soal itu semuanya mudah tapi dia malas mengerjakannya. Naruto mengisinya asal dan memberikan kertas-kertas itu kembali kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto jengkel. "Aku akan menjadikan kau pacarku kalau kau bisa mendapat nilai seratus dalam ujian besok." ujar Sasuke yang sukses membuat kedua sapphire gadis itu terbelalak. "Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto cepat dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian, saat ujian Naruto berhasil mendapat nilai seratus. Sasuke tersenyum melihat nilai dan Naruto bahagia luar biasa saat Sasuke mencium pipinya dan mengatakan 'Selamat kau jadi pacarku.'

Disaat usia mereka dua belas tahun mereka putus karena banyak siswi yang mengerjai Naruto karena dekat dengan Sasuke padahal Sasuke sendiri selalu membelanya dan demi kebaikan bersama mereka berpisah tapi tetap bersahabat baik.

Usia empat belas tahun, mereka kembali berpacaran tanpa kedua orang tua mereka ketahui, tak ada yang tahu kecuali orang-orang yang ada disekolah, tahun kedua SMA mereka pisah karena salah paham membuat keduanya menjadi musuhan tapi tak lama Naruto kembali mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto yang sering berkelahi dan terkadang dia membantu kalau gadis itu kualahan. Melihat Naruto melompat dari tempat yang tinggi bukanlah yang baru baginya bahkan gadis itu pernah melompat dari atap sekolah didepan matanya sendiri dan ternyata selamat. Gadis macam apa itu dan kalau ditanya kenapa lompat jawabnya _'Menguji adrenalin.'_ dengan senyuman yang bodoh.

 **...**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti lebih dulu dan hendak masuk kedalam kelas yang kosong melompong karena semua siswanya masih dikamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri atau ruang ganti setelah jam olahraga.

Kedua onyx hitamnya tanpa sengaja melihat Sakura yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraga sedang menaburkan sesuatu kedalam kotak bekal Naruto. Si bungsu Uchiha itu'pun bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat Sakura keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" gumam Sasuke pelan melihat kotak bekal itu kembali seperti semula.

Tak lama jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan semua siswa yang memenuhi kelas langsung berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berlari kencang keluar sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut ikuti keluar di ikuti ketiga sahabat baiknya, teriakan dari sana-sini bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka berempat bahkan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang terkadang sangat mengganggu pendengaran mereka.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Tidak." _tapi aku mencintainya_ , lanjut Sasuke dari dalam hati.

Pemuda beraambut merah itu menganggukan kepala.

Saat Sasuke dan teman-temannya masuk kearea kantin lantas membuat suara tawa yang tadi menggema hingga keluar area kantin langsung berhenti saat dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kecuali Naruto yang terlihat masih tertawa puas.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah meja kosong yang ada disamping meja Naruto yang tampak kosong melompong, di ikuti dengan teman-temannya pula.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya. Sakura tersenyum lalu bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. "Duduklah disampingku Sasuke-kun. Kau tahukan disini sangat berisik." ujar Sakura menyindir Naruto yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

' _Cih apa yang pingky ini inginkan!'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto berhenti tertawa dan menoleh cepat kearah Sakura yang melihatnya sinis. "Apa mau mu pingky?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Sakura memberi Naruto _death glare_ andalannya tapi tidak mempan sedikit'pun kepada Naruto.

' _Cih kau pikir Naruto cewek lemah hanya karena tatapan matamu itu bodoh!'_ Sasuke kembali menggerutu didalam hati karena melihat Sakura melempar death glare secara cuma-cuma untuk Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun duduk disini saja bersama ku ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali membuat Sakura hampir muntah melihatnya.

' _Itu lebih baik ketimbang duduk dengan permen gulali.'_ jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau menjijikkan." celetuk Sakura sinis. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melilit lengan kananya dengan kasar. "Pergilah Sakura dan kau Naruto diamlah aku ingin makan siang dengan tenang!" ujarnya tegas.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan menggeser bangkunya untuk bisa duduk disamping Sasuke dan si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan Naruto disampingnya karena itu lebih baik. Gadis bermata sapphire itu memberikan sebuah kotak bekal yang tertutupi kain bergambar katak hijau keatas meja didepan Sasuke.

"Untuk mu, aku yang masak." ujar Naruto lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan sikunya menjadi tumpuannya diatas meja, kedua sapphirenya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh cinta tak peduli dengan bisikan para siswa dan siswi mulai terdengar mengejeknya.

' _Jadi Naruto membuatnya untukku? Dan Sakura ingin meracuni ku? Kurang ajar! Aku sudah sangat lama ingin makan masakan Naruto lagi. Aku mengutuk mu Haruno sialan!'_ Sasuke mengumpat didalam hatinya. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Oh ayolah hari ini seharusnya dia menikmati masakan Naruto yang luar biasa lezat itu tapi untunglah dia melihat Sakura tadi kalau tidak dia mungkin sudah keracunan saat ini dan menyalahkan Naruto.

"Jangan berharap aku akan memakannya." Sasuke menggeser kotak bekal itu menggunakan lengannya hingga terjatuh kelantai dan isinya tumpah begitu saja, Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak percaya.

' _Sial dia tertawa diatas penderitaan ku!'_ Sasuke manatap Sakura tajam

Ketiga sahabat baik Sasuke pun tersenyum melihatnya bahkan tertawa pelan.

Lee yang melihatnya tidak bisa terus berdiam diri saja, jadinya dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat.

 **Braaakk...**

Digebraknya keras meja tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya untuk makan siang dengan keras tak peduli delikan tajam dari ketiga sahabat baik si bungsu Uchiha itu berikan untuknya secara gratis.

"Aku tahu kau bangsawan yang kaya tapi setidaknya hargailah pemberian orang lain dan asal kau tahu, perbuatan mu ini tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang bangsawan sama sekali." ujar Lee tajam membuat Sasuke untuk sejenak bungkam dan mendelikan kearahnya.

' _Setidaknya aku bangsawan murni tidak seperti mu!'_ Sasuke menggerutu didakam hati.

"Sudahlah Lee, dia itu belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya susah mencari sesuap nasi." timpal Chouji malas.

"Yo Naruto daripada kau buat bekal untuknya lebih baik untuk ku yo!" timpal Killer bee sambil ngerap.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sasuke, "Kau tidak suka ya? Kalau begitu makanan yang seperti apa yang kau suka?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lembut membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget. Sejak kapan Naruto mau bertutur kata lemah lembut? Apa telinga mereka sedikit bermasalah?

"Jangan sok akrab dengan ku Naruto dan asal kau tahu nafsu makan ku selalu bisa hilang hanya karena melihat wajah mu." ujar Sasuke dingin tapi menusuk tajam tepat dihati gadis berambut pirang itu.

' _Maafkan aku Naruto.'_

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin dan tak lupa dia memberi _death glare_ kepada Sakura yang terdiam tidak berkutik.

 **...**

Naruto turun dari kamarnya dengan malas dan langsung saja duduk di salah satu kursi tak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya. Semua orang di ruangan ini berpakaian rapi dan juga mewah sedangkan dia hanya memakai hotpants dan jaket hoodie berwarna biru muda yang memiliki telinga rubah dan kaca mata berframe hitam bertengker manis dihidung mancungnya.

' _Akhirnya kau turun.'_ batin Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri berserta lauk pauknya. "Dia putri mu Minato?" tanya Fugaku melihat Naruto yang tampak acuh duduk didepan Sasuke.

Minato berdehem sedikit karena malu melihat tingkah laku Naruto didepan keluarga bangsawan seperti Uchiha. "Hanya anak angkat." jawab Minato bohong membuat Naruto yang hampir menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya urung karena sendoknya lebih dulu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara benturan antara benda stenlis dan piring keramik berwarna putih.

Hati Naruto terasa tertohok mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang begitu melukai hatinya. Mikoto tersenyum sinis melihatnya tapi Naruto tidak tahu. Sasuke menatap Minato tidak percaya akan apa yang pria paruh baya itu katakan barusan.

' _Tidak mungkin.'_ batin Sasuke.

"Hanya anak angkat tapi bertingkah layaknya tuan putri." ujar Mikoto sinis yang berhasil mencubit hati Naruto, cubitannya kecil tapi menyakitkan.

Kyuubi kembali memakan makananya dengan tenang sambil menikmati tontonannya sedangkan Kurama menatap adiknya yang memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahnya dengan tidak percaya.

Kushina berdehem pelan, "Ya memang begitu tingkah lakunya yang terkadang membuat kami merasa risih." ujar Kushina menimpali dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Anak seperti mu harusnya berterima kasih dan menghormati keluarga Namikaze yang sudah mau mengadopsi mu. Bersikaplah anggun layaknya bangsawan meski kau bukan keluarga bangsawan tapi dengan menyandang nama Namikaze didepan namamu itu artinya kau harus bertingkah laku layaknya bangsawan." ujar Fugaku berusaha bijak. Naruto tersenyum getir dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Itachi menatap kedua sapphire Naruto yang menisyaratkan kekecewaan disana dan sepertinya keluarga Namikaze berbohong soal Naruto apalagi melihat sikap Naruto saat mendengar pernyataan Minato tadi.

Setelah makan malam usia Naruto langsung keluar rumah lewat pintu yang ada dibelakang dan Sasuke mengekor tanpa gadis itu ketahui sedangkan keluarganya sedang berbincang-bincang diruang keluarga.

"Kalau aku bukan anak kalian kenapa kalian mengadopsi ku kalau hanya ingin membuat hatiku sakit." ujarnya sendu.

Naruto menangis tersedu dan secara perlahan tubuhnya merosot turun hingga terduduk dijalan setapak taman dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat lalu menangis sekeras mungkin.

Sasuke berdiri belakang pohon Momiji dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Naruto

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh..." Naruto berteriak keras disela tangis sambil menjambak rambutnya keras hingga beberapa helai rambut pirangnya terlepas dan menyangkut dijari-jari lentiknya.

"Hiks...heeeee...a-a-aaku ben-benci...kalian..hiks..hiks..."

"Kenapa semua orang membenci ku hiks...Sasuke-kun juga...Aku ta-tak pu-punya sia-papun lagi hiks...hiks..."

"Kau tidak sendiri Naruto." gumam Sasuke.

 **...**

 **[Flashback off]**

"Kau penguntit." Naruto mendengus mendengar semua yang Sasuke ceritakan padanya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengikuti mu selalu bahkan aku mengikuti mu saat kau menemui pria yang sekarang menjadi ayah mu. Dan bodohnya aku karena aku melupakan nomor mobil itu, aku sudah menghubungi perusahaan taksi itu tapi tidak ada sopir yang ingat pernah membawa mu kecuali sopir yang ternyata yang sudah pensiun dan tidak tahu dimana orang itu." sahut Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sasuke dan Sasuke ikut menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini karena aku selalu mendengar perintah dan terkadang berbuat apa yang aku suka dan mendapat hukuman tapi aku suka melakukannya." ujar Naruto jujur. Sasuke mengeriyit bingung mendengarnya.

"Berbaris rapi dan–"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto tersadar dari apa yang dia katakan, dengan segera dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ak–"

Suara Sasuke terpotong mendengar suara _smartphone_ Naruto berdering dan wanita itu mengelurkan _smartphone_ miliknya dari dalam tas tangan berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi dia bawa.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebentar."

"Disini saja." sahut Sasuke namun Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan menjauh dari Sasuke membuat pria itu mendengus.

Naruto menggeser gambar telpon berwarna hijau lalu menempatkan _Smartphone_ nya ketelinganya,

 **Pip!**

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" _ **Hormat Letnan Senju-san. Saat ini mobil yang membawa obat-obatan dari PBB ditahan di Rouran Utara oleh kelompok yang kami tidak ketahui. Mereka meminta uang tebusan. Pesawat angkut tercepat akan segera berangkat menuju Rouran, anda diharapkan bersiap!"**_

"Aku di New York butuh waktu lama untuk ke Tokyo."

" _ **Baiklah kami akan menjemput letnan kesana, tunggulah disana nanti helikopter akan datang dan dimana saat ini letnan berada?"**_

"The Towers at Lotte New York Place." jawab Naruto.

" _ **Kami akan menjemput letnan di landasan helikopter West 30th Street pangkalan pesawat Amfibi New York. Setelah meminta izin untuk terbang memasuki New York."**_

"Oke aku akan segera kesana."

" _ **Baik!"**_

 **Pip!**

Naruto menutup telponnya dan segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pergi maaf Sasuke."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf!" Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?!" seru Kurama yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama sang ayah. Naruto yang kaget melihat kedua pria yang paling tidak ingin dia temui akhirnya muncul di depan kedua matanya membuat Naruto drop seketika.

Tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan berjalan mundur. "Naruto maafkan ayah." ujar Minato menyesal.

'Aku tak bisa kalau seperti ini misi ku bisa kacau.' batin Naruto.

"Naruto." panggil Kurama pelan sementara itu Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Jangan temui Naruto saat ini, aku tahu kalian ingin sekali bertemu dengannya tapi tidak sekarang." ujar Sasuke karena dia melihat reaksi Naruto cukup berlebihan dan membuat dia paham akan kondisi psikis wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Aku harus pergi!" ujar Naruto tegas dan melepaskan kedua _high heels_ nya kemudian langsung berlari kedepan.

Kurama berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto tapi wanita bertubuh mungil itu sangat cepat menghindar dan lari.

Ketiga pria berbeda warna rambut itu berusaha mengejar Naruto tapi gadis itu sangat cepat berlari dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan. Mereka bertiga berpecar.

Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah mencari keberadaan wanita yang mengenakan jas kebesaran dan bertelanjang kaki hingga dia menemukan wanita itu sedang naik taksi. Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam taksi yang diberhentikan seorang nenek.

" _Sorry!"_ ujarnya kepada sang nenek dan meminta sopir itu untuk segera mengejar mobil taksi yang membawa Naruto.

Sasuke bukannya tidak pernah ke Amerika tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan pergi ke landasan helikopter West 30th Street pangkalan pesawat Amfibi New York?

"Apa anda tentara tuan?" tanya sopir taksi.

"Bukan." jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggu tentara?" gumam Sasuke. Taksinya berhenti tak jauh dari taksi Naruto.

Sasuke turun dan bersembunyi dibalik mobil jeep yang kebetulan ada disana. Naruto berdiri disana seorang diri lalu tak lama sebuah pesawat tempur AH-64 Apache hendak mendarat heliped. Sasuke berusaha menutup wajahnya yang terkena angin akibat terjangan angin yang begitu kencang.

Setelah pesawat tempur itu mendarat seorang tentara turun dan memberi hormat kepada Naurto. Naruto membalas hormat tentara itu lalu masuk kedalam hilikopter setelah pintunya dibukakan oleh tentara itu dan heikopter tempur itu kembali mengudara setelah orang yang dijemput naik.

"Siapa kau Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan melihat kepergian Naruto.

Bersambung~

Terima kasih yang sudah favfoll dan reviews...

Silahkan kunjungi akun ku di wattpad : Mitsuki_HaruChan

 **Thanks to**

 **, TheB1gBoy, Shafira anggraini120398, choikim1310, aiko4848, Aoi Latte, Muhammad Ramadhan630, Boltltou-ku RT, uzumaki megami, Nopebowir, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Alfiona571, freeX9r, M.D.A 1530, naruhina, 85, fujusaki Yuki, amayah 21, AkarisaRuu, RavenMyta12, Nakamoto Yuu Na, Delta31**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku sangat minta maaf kepada readres karena fanfic ku ini banyak sekali kekurangannya dan juga alur yang kecepetan tapi ketahuilah tak mudah bagi dalam menulis fanfic karena ratusan ide kadang muncul di otakku membuat ku bingung bagaimana melanjutkan fanficku tapi terima kasih sudah mau mampir.**

 **Arigatou gozaimashu**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

"Namanya adalah Jonatan, dia adalah salah satu anggota Agrio. Besok dia akan menemui Danzo. Aku harap kalian berkerja dengan baik karena ini demi keamanan negara kita." ujar pria berbaju militer dengan lambang bintang tiga disetiap bahunya.

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka semua kompak.

Keesokan harinya mereka sudah bersiap-siap dengan posisi masing-masing. Mereka memakai baju serba hitam. Naruto sudah siap memposisikan moncong pistolnya kearah pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Danzo.

Sementara itu seorang pria berkulit putih sedang menggandeng lengan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua. Senyum lebar pria itu luntur saat melihat seorang wanita yang mirip dengan tuannya sedang memegang pistol dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dia meminta istrinya untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang ada dibawah pohon dekat semak-semak sedangkan dia sediri sembunyi dibalik pohon tua yang hampir mati dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk menangkap gambar, paras wanita itu sangat mirip dan ya mungkin saja mereka orang yang sama bukan?

 **Dor!**

Pria itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara letusan pistol lalu pria berjas langsung jatuh ketanah, pria bejaket berusaha lari tapi berhasil dilumpuhkan lagi.

 **Dor!**

Pria pemilik rambut hijau itu terlihat ketakutan tapi dia masih berusaha untuk memfoto dan mengezoom kameranya untuk mendapatkan wajah sang wanita bermata sapphire.

"Kau penembak jitu yang sangat baik!" puji Obito.

"Cih anak tk saja bisa melakukannya kapten!" balas Naruto ketus. Pria itu terkekeh pelan lalu dengan cepat mereka memasukan kedua pria buronan PBB itu masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto menatap daerah sekeliling yang sepi lalu menarik topi berwarna hitamnya kebawah dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

"Haaaaisshh...Dia memiliki semua data pertahanan negara kita dan hendak menjualnya! Gila untung saja kita cepat menangkap pria ini." ujar Obito ketus dan menendang kepala Danzo keras dengan kakinya.

"Akh!" Danzo meringis kesakitan dan menatap Obito tajam.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil tadi, Obito dan Shikamaru memeriksa keduanya tak peduli kalau kedua pria itu harus ditelanjangi yang penting mereka dapat barang yang hendak Danzo jual.

"Aku akan memasang sistem pertahanan yang kebal untuk komputer militer pusat agar siapapun yang berusaha merentasnya komputer mereka akan rusak seketika." ujar Shikamaru geram karena melihat semua data yang berada didalam flashdisk yang hendak Danzo jual kepada Jonatan.

"Hoaaaamm... aku ngantuk." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat kedua pria didepannya mengeriyit aneh.

"Naruto kau baru saja tidur selama sepuluh sebelum misi ini berlangsung dan jangan bilang kau ketularan penyakit Shikamaru." ujar Obito dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"Aku lelah sebaiknya kita cepat mengurus kedua bajingan ini dan tidur." sahut Naruto malas.

"Ha'a..." Obito mengangguk dengan kedua mulut yang terbuka.

 **...**

Naruto menghela napas lega saat dirinya sudah masuk kedalam mobil lalu mengirimi pesan kepada ayahnya kalau saat ini dia mendapat tugas dadakan dan tidak bisa di tolak.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya kesandaran jok untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras akibat pertemuannya dengan kedua anggota keluarga Namikaze yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan nanti akan dia buka kalau sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Naruto membayar taksi tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju heliped dan menunggu selama lima belas menit hingga pesawat tempur bertipe AH-64 Apache datang dan mendarat sempurna.

Pintu pesawat itu terbuka, Naruto berjalan mendekat dan membalas hormat tentara didepannya.

"Silahkan masuk letnan Senju-san!" tentara itu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto mengangguk dan masuk begitu saja tanpa dia sadari sepasang onyx sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto yang menurutnya tidak wajar, Sasuke kembali ke hotel tempat pesta berlangsung untuk menemui kedua orang tua angkat Naruto, keluarga Senju.

"Dia berkerja sebagai dokter." jawab Tsunade sedangkan ketiga pria berbeda usia dan warna rambut itu sepertinya tidak percaya akan jawabannya. Tsunade menghela napas seraya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Naruto bukan putri kandung mu kan Namikaze-san?" tanya Tsunade sarkastik, kedua pria bermarga Namikaze itu terdiam, Tsunade tersenyum sinis. "Dia putri angkatku dan dia bernama Naruto Senju, pewaris Senju Hospital baik didalam maupun diluar negeri." lanjutnya dengan bangga memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai putrinya.

"Dia sangat jenius karena lulus sebagai dokter ahli bedah saat usianya masih dua puluh satu tahun!" ujar Tsunade lagi. Jiraya menguap bosan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Senju-san." ujar Sasuke menyela. Tsunade mengeriyit bingung. "Apa Naruto benar-benar dokter? Lalu kenapa dia dijemput oleh pesawat tempur?" lanjutnya tajam.

Jiraya terbatuk mendengar perkataan Sasuke bahkan wiski yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya keluar begitu saja.

"Waaaaah putri ku kereeeen..." puji Jiraya bangga sambil terkekeh pelan dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu.

"Bukankah kau jendral, tuan Jiraya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berkerja." jawab Jiraya dan itu memang benar adanya, dia sudah pensiun sejak satu tahun yang lalu dan jadi pengangguran dan bergantung pada istri dan menerima uang pensiun. Dia memang benar-benar tua sekarang. "Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, sudah jangan bertanya lagi kepada pria tua ini." ujar Jiraya lalu duduk dikursi.

"Karena kita sudah memperkenalkan Naruto kepada semua orang, ayo kita pulang sayang." Tsunade mengamit lengan suaminya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Senju-san tunggu!" seru Kurama dan mengejar keduanya.

"Aku mohon beritahu aku kalau apa yang Sasuke katakan benar. Apa adikku anggota militer?" tanya Kurama cemas.

"Kalau kau peduli pada adikmu maka pedulilah sejak dulu bukan sekarang saat kau tahu kenyataannya. Kalian lebih percaya kepada anak yang masih berusia delapan tahun yang sudah pandai berbohong hanya karena takut dia mati dan terluka tanpa kalian sadar kalian telah membunuh jiwa Naruto secara perlahan dan melukainya secara terbuka." Tsunade menghela napas sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Naruto yang sekarang tak lebih hanyalah manusia tanpa jiwa, jiwanya sudah kalian renggut paksa keluar dari tubuhnya! Hatinya dingin seperti es! Dia senyum dan tertawa didepan kalian hanya karena formalitas semua palsu tidak ada lagi ketulusan disana! Tugas! Misi! Itulah jalan hidupnya! Bahkan dia tidak merasa bersalah saat membunuh musuhnya dengan cara berkelahi menggunakan belati didepan mata ibu angkatnya sendiri! Dia tidak takut saat belasan bom dan rudal berjatuhan dari atas langit seperti hujan! YA DIA TENTARA!" ujar Tsunade meluapkan semua emosinya yang terpendam.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan cara pandang keluarga Namikaze, padahal istri dari Minato adalah keluarga bangsawan Konoha dan Minato sendiri dari keluarga konglemerat tapi sikap dan tindakan mereka benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Bukankah para bangsawan itu biasanya bersikap bijak?

Tsunade tidak memiliki anak setelah anak kandungnya meninggal, dia sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri dan saat tahu ada anak yang tidak mendapatkan keadilan dia murka apalagi itu dari keluarga bangsawan.

Untunglah saat ini mereka ada dilorong hotel yang sepi hingga yang mendengar hanya mereka saja termasuk Sasuke dan Minato. Tubuh Sasuke kaku seketika tubuhnya merosot terduduk dilantai berkarpet merah dengan banyak motif. Tubuhnya bersandar ke tembok dan kedua tangannya meremas rambut ravennya.

"Jika kau memiliki hati yang tulus untuknya maka kembalikan lah lagi jiwanya, Sasuke. Karena aura Naruto berubah saat bersama dirimu, dia jauh terlihat lebih hidup." ujar Jiraya lalu menarik lengan istrinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

 **...**

Setelah sampai dibarak diperbatasan antara Rouran dan Suna, Naruto segera berganti pakaian dan menjalankan tugasnya bersama tim ANBU.

"Tim Delta dari Amerika saat ini berada di Laut timur menjalankan tugas bersama angkatan laut Amerika jadi misi ini adalah misi penyelamatan yang kita lakukan sendiri untuk pertama kalinya." ujar Obito, semua anggota timnya mengangguk patuh.

"Kitsune dan Rokubi kalian bersamaku masuk ketempat penyanderan. Deer dan Miro kalian bersiap sebagai penembak jitu. Mengerti?"

"Siap kapten!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghepaskan pantatnya kasar kepasir yang ada dibawah kakinya. Lalu dia mendongkkan kepalanya untuk melihat ratusan bintang dilangit Suna. Obito datang dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin membeli AH-64 Apache." ujar Naruto kepada Obito. Pria yang satu dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?" tanya Obito penasaran.

"Bentuknya sedikit mengerikan dan berwarna hitam. Sangat cocok untuk dibawa ke mansion Namikaze dan menakuti mereka semua yang disana." Obito terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku mah pengen jatuhin rudal keatas mansion Uchiha di kediaman Madara-sama yang terhormat." pria itu tertawa renyah lalu membaringkan diri di atas pasir.

Naruto dan Obito bisa dibilang sama. Obito tidak di akui anak oleh Madara karena ibunya hanya pembantu yang tidak sengaja dihamili karena cinta majikan kepada pembantu seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang ada di tv tapi Madara tetap sayang dia dengan menyekolahkannya dan memberinya uang. Tapi bagaimana pun juga saat itu dia hanyalah anak yang butuh kasih sayang dan bukan harta.

Obito selalu menggunakan marga ibunya karena dia dilarang keras menggunakan marga Uchiha lalu Obito membuat keributan disana-sini dan bilang kalau dia Uchiha yang berkuasa dan pada akhirnya dia dibuang oleh ayahnya sendiri karena malu padahal dia hanya mencari perhatian ayahnya berharap ayahnya mau melihatnya dan menganggap dia anak didepan umum seperti halnya anak yang lainnya yang punya ayah yang juga mencintai mereka.

Naruto juga sama tapi yah walaupun sedikit berbeda tapi inilah hidup. Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya kepasir.

"Hei kapten."

"Hn."

"Kemarin aku melihat mu tidur berpelukan dengan Rin di pandang rumput ditengah malam dibawah jutaan bintang yang menjadi saksi. Kenapa kau melankolis sekali? Kapan nikah?" Obito tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja tidak ada nada jahil atau menggoda disana.

"A-ap-pa ap-aan sih hehehe..." Obito berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Aku juga melihat kau menciumnya dengan nafsu dan..."

"Cukup!" potong Obito cepat dengan wajah yang merah sempurna. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sedang diatas gedung tua dan hendak menembak burung hantu tapi teropong sialan sniperku menangkap kalian." jawab Naruto santai.

 **[Flashback On]**

"Kau mau cari burung hantu lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar inap Naruto yang pintunya terbuka, Naruto hanya bergumam karena dia sedang fokus dengan sniper miliknya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ku dengar kalau disini ada burung hantu berwarna biru muda. Aku ingin melihatnya." ujar Naruto sambil nyengir. Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Itu hanya mitos Naruto." ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto mengedikan bahu, "Tak salah kan kalau aku berusaha mencarinya mumpung masih disini sebelum kita semua ke Den Haag untuk mengawal." ujar Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih diam mematung didepan pintu kamarnya.

Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya diatas atap gedung tua itu dan mulai membidikan sniper kesayangannya kearah hutan yang jaraknya seratus meter dari tempat dia berpijak.

Seperti cerita para penduduk disana banyak jenis burung yang saat ini sudah dilindungi oleh hukum international tapi karena perang yang berkepanjangan hutan tersebut sering terkena geranat tapi sudah hampir sepeluh tahun terakhir hutan itu tidak diganggu karena markas para tentara berada tidak jauh dari hutan.

Kedua sapphire itu terus menjelajahi hutan dari teropong kecil di snipernya untuk mencari burung hantu berwarna biru muda yang kata para penduduk setempat bahwa burung itu adalah burung keramat pelindung hutan terbukti hutan itu tidak mudah mati padahal sudah sering menjadi tempat para musuh masuk untuk berlindung bahkan memasang ranjau tapi tim ANBU sudah membuang semua ranjau yang ada disana.

Sudur bibir Naruto terangkat karena dia berhasil menemukan hal yang menarik dan ini bukan burung hantu melainkan Obito dan Rin yang sedang kasmaran.

"Khehehehe~" Naruto tertawa geli lalu menembak tiga buah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka membuat makhluk malam yang sedang berjaga diatas pohon berterbangan keluar dari dalam hutan menciptakan suasana yang cukup mencekam.

"Mamam tu!" Naruto menyeringai.

 **[Flashback Off]**

Obito menatap Naruto geram. "Oh jadi kau! Dasar penghacur suasana!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan langsung kabur begitu saja dari amukan Obito.

"Meski kau perempuan, aku tidak akan mengampuni mu Naruto! Wanita jadi-jadian!" raung Obito dan mengejar Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya Obito melihat Naruto tertawa keras dan lepas tanpa beban, rasa kesalnya tadi hilang menguap entah kemana. Jujur, dia tidak pernah melihat tawa dan senyum tulus dari wajah cantik itu, wajah itu selalu terlihat serius, dingin, acuh dan misterius bahkan wajah itu tak menunjukan rasa takut saat mayat berserakan dibawah kakinya, wajah itu tidak takut saat menyayat perut pasien untuk dioperasi bahkan saat moncong pistol menempel di dahinya.

Tapi sekarang dia melihatnya. Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

Obito tersenyum lalu mengejar Naruto yang berlari darinya, wanita itu berdiri sambil tertawa kedua tangannya entah dari mana sudah tergenggam batu.

"Aku akan melempari kalau mendekat." ancamnya sambil tertawa.

"Gaji mu akan dipotong kalau kau melukai ku." balas Obito.

"Kapten! Letnan!" seru seorang tentara yang tiba-tiba muncul, tawa dan senyum Naruto menghilang.

"Kalian dipanggil oleh Letnan Kolonel Sarutobi." ujar tentara berpangkat kopral itu dengan hormat.

Keduanya saling memandang lalu berjalan bersama menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang menjadi kantor letnan kolonel Sarutobi.

"Hormat!" Sarutobi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Perjanjian damai antara Rouran dan Suna akan dilaksanakan di Mahkamah Internasional di Den Haag pada tanggal 15 Feruari. Kalian akan mengawal pimpinan Suna dan tim Delta akan mengawal pihak Rouran. Dan setelah perjanjian itu selesai NM Group dan Uchiha Group sudah berkerja sama untuk membangun negara ini lebih maju lagi karena seperti yang kalian tahu negara ini kaya akan minyak, batu bara dan juga alam yang indah, mereka akan membangun dibantu oleh warga Suna sediri. Jadi pada tanggal 24 Februari mereka akan ke Suna untuk melihat keadaan negara ini dan tugas kalian adalah menjaga mereka selama di Suna dan saat kota ini dibangun kembali." ujar Sarutobi panjang lebar.

"Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak!"

"Bagus!" Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan dan juga hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantor kerja Sarutobi.

"Mereka licik." ujar Naruto setelah mereka keluar dari dalam kantor.

"Ya mereka memanfaatkan negara yang baru saja akan lepas dari jajahan." sahut Obito.

"Tapi setidaknya mereka membantu bukan?" Obito mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku akan mengawal Uchiha Fugaku." ujar Obito, Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap punggung Obito didepannya.

"Aku akan bertemu keduanya." ujar Naruto pelan.

 **...**

"Jadi Naruto-nee tentara?" ujar Kyuubi, memandang kedua sapphire kakanya penuh tanda tanya, pria itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Artinya foto kemarin itu dia sedang tugas kah?" Kushina ikut bertanya. Minato mengangguk.

"Naruto terlihat ketakutan saat melihat aku dan ayah tapi dia sepertinya nyaman saat bersama Sasuke." ujar Kurama.

"Nee-san." gumam Kyuubi sambil meremas kedua tangannya pelan, pria berambut hitam yang duduk disampingnya meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan khawatir, dia pasti memaafkan mu." ujarnya memberi semangat. Sapphire Kyuu menatap kedua onyx didepannya ragu, "Arigatou, Sai." pria bernama Sai itu mengangguk dan memeluk istrinya.

 **...**

Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto terkadang menolak menjadi penembak jitu, kedua matanya terkadang sering rabun dan sesekali dia akan memakai lensa atau kaca mata min 0,5 tapi dia masih bisa membaca tulisan kecil dari kejauhan tapi tetap saja terkadang dia merasa risih dan terpaksa meminum jus wortel tanpa gula setiap hari.

"Oy besok kita bisa kembali ke Jepang tapi dua hari sebelum tanggal 15 kita harus sudah disini lagi. Sekarang sudah agak aman jadi tak apa kita pulang sebentar." ujar Obito yang baru saja masuk keruang makan dan Naruto sibuk membelender wortel setelah masak bersama Rin tadi untuk para tim ANBU dan tentara yang lain masak atau beli sendiri di kota Suna untuk makan.

"Ya baguslah." sahut Utakata sambil menyeruput kuah sup ikan buatan Naruto yang sangat lezat masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Dan saat kita sampai di Jepang mungkin kita semua akan dapat surat undangan untuk makan gratis dari kapten dan Rin." timpal Kimimaro. Rin tersedak air yang dia minum dan Obito mendelik kearah Kimimaro yang tidak mempan sama sekali kepada sipelaku yang tadi bicara.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mematikan mesin belender lalu menuangkan isinya kedalam cangkir setenlis kemudian menghampiri mereka yang ada di meja makan, Obito mengoceh tak karuan dan duduk disamping Rin yang pipinya merona sedangkan Naruto duduk disamping Utakata.

"Rouran harus setuju damai terlebih dahulu baru kalian bisa menikah tapi ku dengar kau sudah pindah ke Suna?" ujar Naruto yang ikut nimbrung.

"Ya mereka membuangku karena sering berada di Suna dan kapten sudah mengurus semuanya." sahut Rin.

"Waaaah... Jadi udah bisa urus sendiri ni?" ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa?" balas Obito sinis.

"Naruto, kamu mau kawin ya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat semua langsung memandang kearahnya yang sedang memegang sendok dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Kawin?" mereka membeo.

"Asin banget sup tahu nya." ujar Shikamaru sambil menggeser mangku berisi sup tahu lalu mengambil mangkuk baru dan mengambil sup ikat tuna dari dalam panci yang asapnya masih sedikit mengepul.

"Aa... Sepertinya tadi aku salah masukan bumbu karena tadi kupikir yang aku masukan gula hehehehe..." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ck apa kau tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam... Oh ya ampun untung aku belum cicip." ujar Kimimaro sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Obito menggelengkan kepala lalu mencicipi masakan Rin khusus untuknya.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Utakata sambil lahap memakan nasi bersama sayur tumis.

"Kalau semua semuanya selesai." jawab Obito singkat.

"Kau akan membawanya menemui 'dia'?" tanya Naruto, gerakan tangan Obito terhenti. "Entahlah." jawab Obito lalu kembali makan, kedua alis Rin bertaut tidak mengerti.

 **...**

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memandang jalanan diluar sana dengan tatapan kosong, ini sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu Naruto. Jiraya tidak memberitahunya dimana Naruto begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

Sasuke sudah mendatangi kantor militer yang ada di Jepang dan menanyakan dimana Naruto ditugaskan, mereka tidak menjawab meski Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia calon suami Naruto.

Naruto adalah wakil tim elit pasukan khusus dan juga saat ini sedang menjalankan tugas yang sangat berbahaya, mana mungkin mereka memberitahu orang luar.

Sasuke tidak bisa memaksa mereka meski dia bangsawan.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan dia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang masuk itu apalagi kedua tangan sosok itu kini melingkari perutnya.

"Aku merindukan mu Sasuke-kun." ucapnya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto jadi menyingkirlah Sakura." jawab Sasuke dingin dan melepaskan pelukan Sakura dari perutnya. Wanita itu tertegun dan menatap Sasuke yang berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dia hanyalah anak yang tidak di anggap dan juga berisik! Dia juga sudah lama hilang! Jangan bercanda!" ujar Sakura tidak terima.

"Dia sudah kembali." bibir wanita itu terkatup rapat.

"Kita sudah bertunangan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak setuju begitu juga ayah ku Sakura dan asal kau tahu kau menerima pertunangan ini karena ibuku! Hanya pertunangan Sakura! Jangan harap kau bisa menikah denganku!" Sasuke menatap kedua emerald didepannya benci lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menangis diruangannya.

"Kenapa selalu Naruto yang kau pikirkan Sauske?!" wanita itu menangis dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! selalu Naruto!"

"Wanita sialan!" Sakura berteriak ditengah isak tangisnya.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang berdiri didepan pintu gedung perusahaan Uchiha Group untuk menunggu Sasuke keluar, dia sudah bertanya kepada reseptionist dan ternyata Sasuke masih ada didalam.

Naruto tidak berani masuk apalagi saat ini dia membawa sniper didalam tas persegi panjang yang saat ini dia jinjing meski dia berseragam tentara tentu petugas tidak bisa membiarkan dia masuk lebih jauh, keamanan Uchiha Group sangat ketat.

Wanita itu lalu duduk di anak tangga yang berjumlah sepeluh dan berkeramik hitam legam yang tadi dia pijak jika Sasuke tidak bisa ditemui karena sedang meeting ya sudah dia tidak bisa memaksa dan lebih baik duduk saja disini menunggu.

Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dia menunggu disini. Naruto menghela napas lelah lalu dia beranjak pergi karena Sasuke tak kunjung keluar, dia lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dan juga membawa dua tas yang cukup berat.

Naruto tidak bisa kembali kerumah Senju yang ada di Jepang karena rumah itu kosong tidak ada orang, Naruto mana mau menunggu rumah sebesar itu sendirian.

Naruto memberhentikan taksi dan meminta taksi itu membawanya menuju apartemen yang dia beli lima belas tahun yang lalu, hanya apartemen biasa dan kecil.

Setelah dia pergi apartemen itu kosong tapi selalu dibersihkan oleh nenek Chiyo tetangganya karena nenek itu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.

Jadi sebelum pulang, Naruto mampir dulu ke toko untuk membeli Sushi dan juga beberapa jenis roti karena cucunya suka makan Sushi dan roti. Cucunya masih berusia tiga tahun saat itu pasti sekarang sudah besar.

Ya itung-itung untuk ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membersihkan apartemen miliknya, dulu Naruto sering tinggal di apartemen itu bila dia kabur dari rumah.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **Cklek.**

"Siapa?" tanya wanita tua yang berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Aku Naruto nek." Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto?" nenek Chiyo menatap Naruto tidak percaya, dulu gadis itu berbadan mungil dan pendek, rambut panjang yang terkadang sering dikuncir asal tapi sekarang terlihat dewasa, tinggi, makin cantik dan wajahnya yang baby face masih terlihat imut seperti dulu.

"Naruto cucuku!" nenek Chiyo menangis dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Nenek." gumam Naruto pelan.

 **Plak!**

"Awww... nenek." gerutu Naruto dengan wajah imut karena bokongnya di pukul keras.

"Anak nakal kau kemana saja dan menghilang tanpa kabar selama sepuluh tahun!" ujarnya marah tapi Naruto malah tersenyum dan memeluk kembali nenek Chiyo.

"Maafkan kau nek dan seperti yang nenek lihat sekarang inilah aku."

 **Plak!**

"Awwww... nenek!"

"Ayo masuk dan makan aku baru saja masak!" ujar nenek Chiyo dan menarik Naruto untuk masuk.

 **Plak!**

"Nenek!"

Chiyo terkekeh pelan dan berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Oh siapa?" tanya seorang anak bermabut kecoklatan.

"Jangan sok tidak ingat dengan aku Konohamaru!" ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkan bingkisan untuk Konohamaru.

"Kak Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk.

 **Grep!**

"Aku rindu kakak." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus belakang kepala Konohamaru.

"Kakak juga."

 **...**

Tidak ada yang berubah dari dalam apartement Naruto. Semuanya tetap bersih apalagi kunci apartemen ini memang berada di tangan nenek Chiyo. Naruto sering menitipkan kunci apartemennya kepada nenek Chiyo.

Naruto meletakan tas militernya kedekat lemari yang masih menyimpan bajunya yang hanya beberapa helai lalu menaruh tas berisi sniper kebawah kolong tempat tidur.

 **Cklek.**

"Haaaish... baju disini masih muat denganku?" Naruto melihat semua baju disana yang terlihat masih muat untuk dia pakai.

"Badan ku memang mungil tapi mampu menghajar banyak pria khehehehe..." Naruto mengambil handuk berwarna kuning dari dalam lemari dan bersiap untuk mandi lalu tidur karena besok dia akan keliling Konoha karena sudah sepeluh tahun dia tidak pulang dan pasti sangat banyak perubahan di kota ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Rencananya saya mau nulis fanfic SasufemNaru versi romance islami tapi aku gak tahu ada yang suka gak ya? #mikir**

 **Beberapa hari kedepan mungkin aku bakal jarang post karena sibuk sekolah tapi insyallah seminggu sekali mungkin dan makasih atas reviewsnya minna...**

 **Wattpad : Mitsuki_HaruChan**


	4. Chapter 4

Ralat ch 3

Salah :

"Aku tidak setuju begitu juga ayah ku Sakura dan asal kau tahu kau menerima pertunangan ini karena ibuku! Hanya pertunangan Sakura! Jangan harap kau bisa menikah denganku!" Sasuke menatap kedua emerald didepannya benci lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menangis diruangannya.

"Maafkan kau nek dan seperti yang nenek lihat sekarang inilah aku."

Benar :

"Aku tidak setuju begitu juga ayah ku Sakura dan asal kau tahu aku menerima pertunangan ini karena ibuku! Hanya pertunangan Sakura! Jangan harap kau bisa menikah denganku!" Sasuke menatap kedua emerald didepannya benci lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian menangis diruangannya.

"Maafkan aku nek dan seperti yang nenek lihat sekarang inilah aku."

Balas reviews :

Michhazz : iya Naruto membelinya dengan uang dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Naruto sering kabur karena tidak suka dirumah, Naruto setiap pulang sekolah terkadang pulang dulu ke apartemen dan kalau udah sore baru kerumahnya. Ya itu alasan Sasuke dia tidak benci Naruto, gak papa hehehe...

Ya kakak Naruto jadi profesor saat usia enam belas tahun, kamu ngerti maksudnya? Naruto juga pinter seperti ayah dan kakaknya yang jadi prefesor di saat usia kakaknya masih enam belas tahun.

Naruto disini usia 17 dan Ku 19 tahun.

Kenapa alurnya kecepatan? Gak juga sih sebenarnya itu ada tanda bacanya tapi hilang waktu di post jadi campur aduk antara masa sekarang dan masa depan. Aku kasih tanda bintang tapi hilang mangkanya sekarang aku ganti jadi titik titik.

Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya aku sangat suka karena dengan begitu aku bisa belajar lagi hehehe...

Dan untuk semua Thanks for reveiws.

 _ **Beberapa adegan didalam fanfic ini mungkin akan mirip Descendent ya menurut ku film itu keren tapi jalan ceritanya gak sama kok, dan ku harap kalian tetap mau membacanya. Makasih**_

Maafkan aku minna untuk kesalahan kepenulisan dan jalan cerita nya yang mungkin kurang bagus dan menarik #Membungkuk 90'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai menanjak naik keatas singgahsananya dan Naruto sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Wanita itu mengawali paginya dengan cuci muka dan sikat gigi lalu push up dan sit up kemudian pemanasan sedikit lalu keluar dari apartemen dengan membawa sekop kecil dan pot kecil.

"Pagi nenek!" Naruto menyapa nenek Chiyo begitu juga nenek yang membalas sapaannya.

Naruto berjalan sedikit jauh dari apartemen untuk mengambil tanah subur yang berada ditaman bermain tepatnya ditempat bunga banyak tumbuh.

 **Sreekk...**

Naruto mengambil tanah dengan sekopnya dan setelah penuh baru Naruto kembali lagi ke apartement untuk menanami bunga matahari.

Naruto membongkar isi tas militernya untuk mencari kantung berisi biji bunga matahari. Senyum wanita yang akan menginjak usia dua puluh delapan itu mengembang saat menemukan kantung plastik tersebut dan segera menanamkan satu biji lalu menyiramnya dengan air sedikit karena pot yang kecil kemudian pot tersebut dia taruh di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Selagi ada kau, kecerian akan menemani ku." Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu bersiap mandi setelah menyedu kopi instan dan menyiapkan roti yang semalam dia beli untuk sarapan nanti.

 **Skip time.**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Sebentar!" seru Naruto keras dengan suara toaknya yang menggema lalu meminum kopinya hingga tandas.

 **Cklek.**

"Hormat!

Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat Obito, Utakata, Kimimaro dan Shikamaru berdiri didepan pintu apartement milknya.

"Kalian!" seru Naruto tidak percaya melihat semua sahabat baiknya ada disini. Sahabat. Yah, kata itulah yang saat ini Naruto sematkan kepada mereka berempat. Sahabat yang memang benar-benar menerimanya apa adanya.

"Bukankah kau mau keliling Konoha dan takut bertemu para Namikaze? Kami siap mengawal meski sedikit merepotkan ya kan Shikamaru?" ujar Obito sambil meminta dukungan dari Shikamaru yang memasang wajah malas.

"Sangat." sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Sebelum pergi Naruto mencuci gelas yang tadi dia gunakan lalu mengunci pintu dan menitipkan kunci apartemennya kepada nenek Chiyo kemudian barulah mereka mengelilingi kota bersama.

Semua orang bergender female yang melihat Naruto saat ini hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan iri dan juga mau jadi pengganti Naruto kalau wanita itu inginkan, bayangkan Naruto ditemani empat pria tampan dan bertubuh kekar dan tegap, siapa yang tidak iri?

Apalagi wajah baby face Naruto membuat mereka semakin iri, dia terlihat seperti putri yang dikelilingi para pengawal tampan tapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto tidak terlihat seperti putri. Penampilan!

Wanita itu mengenakan jeans biru dongker dan kaos putih dan ditutupi jaket hoodie yang memiliki telinga berwarna orange dan rambut pirang pendeknya di kuncir asal dan sneakres orange. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama para pangeran.

"Ayo kita ke mall disana katanya mall itu baru dibangun dan juga punya timezone terbesar di Konoha." ujar Utakata sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung besar yang jaraknya seratus meter dari mereka berdiri.

"Boleh juga." Naruto mengedikan bahu.

Mereka berlima berjalan bersama sambil bercanda dan yang paling heboh adalah kapten dan wakilnya tentunya, mereka bertiga hanya kalem dan sesekali tertawa tidak seperti Obito dan Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ditengah jalan seperti orang kehabisan obat.

 **...**

Kurama berjalan dengan tenang sambil menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai mall terbarunya kepada beberapa koleganya yang hari ini datang untuk melihat departement store NM Group yang baru dan Mall dengan nama Naru Store ini dibuat atas nama Naruto. Beberapa saham dan juga porperty di NM Group sudah beralih kepemilikkan menjadi nama Namikaze Naruto tanpa yang siempunya nama tahu.

Naruto menantang Obito bermain Maximum Tune tentu yang lain juga dan semua kursi yang berjumlah sepuluh mereka boking lima tak peduli dengan anak-anak kecil yang merengut kesal melihat mereka.

"Siapa yang menang duluan maka dia mendapatkan satu point dan di akhir permainan kita lihat siapa pemilik point terbanyak." ujar Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Oke!" sahut mereka berempat.

"Mulai!"

Suasana timezone yang tadi dipenuhi oleh anak-anak kini tidak hanya anak-anak lagi tapi sudah dipenuhi oleh para remaja dan juga orang tua yang tampak asik menonton permainan para tentara itu yang sejak tadi heboh sediri bahkan mereka yang datang sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk bermain dan fokus akan empat lelaki dan satu wanita itu.

"Yosh!" Kimimaro bersorak senang karena akhirnya setelah dua kali kalah, akhirnya dia menang dipermainan Animal Kaiser. Empat orang itu mendengus sebal karena kalah tapi permainan masih banyak khehehe~

Keempat pria itu menggelengkan kepala kompak melihat Naruto menunjuk Dance Dance Revolution. "Oh ayolah ini seperti menari diatas pandang ranjau." ujar Naruto.

"Beda!" sahut mereka lagi kompak. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lempar bola basket!" usul Shikamaru.

"Cakep!" mereka berempat meninggalkan Naruto dan berlalu menuju tempat permainan bola basket.

Kurama mengeriyit bingung melihat suasana timezone yang ramai tapi tidak bermain melainkan menonton.

"Ada apa ini?'' tanya Kurama kepada salah satu karyawan yang berjaga.

"Ada lima orang yang datang dan bermain disini, mereka sangat berisik dan juga selalu bertaruh siapa yang menang dan semua orang tampak asik melihat mereka bermain ketimbang bermain sendiri." jawab karyawannya.

Kurama menganggukan kepala mengerti, "Bawa nanti mereka keruangan ku kalau selesai bermain." ujar Kurama lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat bermain bersama koleganya.

Sepuluh jam bermain akhirnya mereka selesai, keempat lelaki itu terus memasang wajah cemberut karena Naruto yang menang!

"Aku menang..." Naruto terus mengucapkannya sambil bernyanyi tak peduli dengan rekan-rekannya yang seolah sedang menangisi nasib mereka.

"Maaf kalian diminta keruangan direktur kami." ujar seorang wanita berseragam kepada mereka berlima.

"Kami?" kelima orang itu secara kompak menunjuk wajah mereka dengan tampang bodoh.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka menunggu kedatangan sang direktur.

"Apa kita diminta ganti rugi karena hampir merusakan salah satu alat?" tanya Utakata.

"Diam kau Utakata kalau berani mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Kau akan membayar pesta sake selama setahun." Utakata terdiam mendengar ancaman Naruto.

Kurama membuka pintu sambil melepaskan jas coklatnya karena sedikit merasa gerah, Naruto terdiam di tempatnya melihat sosok Kurama yang baru saja masuk.

"Jad–" kalimatnya terhenti melihat Naruto duduk diantara keempat pria.

"Kita pergi." ujar Naruto dingin dan beranjak keluar dari dalam ruangan, keempat sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung dengan keputusan Naruto hanya mengikuti saja karena sepertinya pria yang berdiri didepan mereka saat ini adalah Namikaze.

"Naruto tunggu." Kurama meraih lengan Naruto untuk menahan wanita itu pergi. Tubuh Naruto tidak bergetar seperti malam itu tapi mood nya akan jadi buruk saat bertemu mereka.

"Lepaskan dia." Obito melepaskan paksa tangan Kurama dari lengan Naruto sehingga Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kalian sampah." ejek Obito dengan seringai di wajahnya lalu keempat pria itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Kurama tidak tinggal diam, dia terus mengejar Naruto. Kelimanya berlari cepat bahkan mereka juga berlari di tangga eskalator bahkan Naruto dan Obito duduk di pegangan eskalator seperti main perosotan, semua pengunjungnya yang melihatnya ngeri dan memeluk anggota keluarga mereka masing-masing sambil melemparkan kata-kata kasar kepada mereka berlima.

Kurama meminta semua karyawannya untuk mengejar mereka berlima tapi tak mudah bagi para karyawan karena mereka berlima adalah orang-orang terlatih.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain melompat kelantai satu dan untungnya tinggi lantai dua ke lantai satu tidak setinggi saat mereka dilantai lima.

Mereka harus melompat karena semua karyawan sudah berjaga.

"Satu." ujar Obito.

"Dua." ujar Naruto.

"Tiga!" seru mereka kompak dan melompati pembatas.

"NARUTO!" Kurama berteriak keras saat melihat adiknya melompat begitu saja, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pembatas dan melihat kebawah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa..." semua orang yang melihatnya berteriak histeris bagaimana tidak berteriak karena tinggi lantai dua ke lantai satu hampir dua puluh meter.

 **Bruuk!**

 **Bruuk!**

 **Bruuk!**

 **Bruuk!**

 **Bruuk!**

Mereka mendarat dengan sempurna lalu kembali berlari seolah tidak takut atau trauma dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Jantung Kurama hampir lepas melihat kejadian barusan, napasnya terkecat. Adiknya melompat begitu saja tanpa merasa takut. Inikah adiknya? Adiknya yang selalu dia gendong di punggung? Adik yang selalu menangis saat lampu kamarnya dimatikan?

Tubuh Kurama merosot begitu saja kelantai dan bersandar di pembatas.

"Kurama-sama anda baik-baik saja?" beberapa karyawan mulai mendatanginya karena khawatir melihat peluhnya yang begitu banyak.

"Hahahahaa..." Obito tertawa saat mereka berada diluar.

"Kenapa kau tawa?" tanya Shikamaru heran melihat Obito yang tertawa keras.

"Aku merasa kalau tadi kita sedang berlari keluar dari kadang singa." jawab Obito disela tawanya.

"Hu~ Olahraga." Naruto menghela napas lega sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Waaaa tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku loncat begitu tinggi selamet lagi." ujar Utakata tidak percaya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sama bro!" Kimimaro merangkul Utakata.

"Aku mau pergi dulu suatu tempat." ujar Naruto sambil menganakan topi jaketnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Obito.

"Gak mau kami temenin?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku harus menemui seseorang." jawab Naruto.

"Bye!" Kimimaro melambaikan tangan kanannya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi entah kemana.

 **...**

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, dia tidak pulang semalam begitu juga dua malam kemarin dan tidur diruangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menerima tamu dari negara asing.

Sosok Juugo muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya, "Sasuke-sama pulanglah, anda sudah tiga hari disini. Aku akan mengambil alih perkerjaan disini, anda pasti lelah." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Berikan berkas yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini." Sasuke menyodorkan tangan kanannya kedepan seolah meminta sesuatu dari Juugo. "Sasuke-sama." kata Juugo mengingatkan.

"Berikan saja!" bentak Sasuke keras karena tidak suka apa yang dia inginkan tidak dituruti.

Juugo menghela napas pasrah dan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil berkas yang akan Sasuke kerjakan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke sangat emosian, sering membentak jika terjadi kesalahan meski hanya kecil dan juga marah-marah kalau ada yang berani menghentikan apa yang dia inginkan.

Semua karyawan sudah pasrah akan sikap Sasuke saat ini dan tidak ingin memperparah keadaan begitu juga dengan Juugo.

Naruto menatap gedung tinggi didepannya lalu melangkah masuk dan bertanya kepada reseptionist.

"Apa Uchiha Sasuke ada diruangannya?" tanya Naruto. Wanita didepannya menatapnya aneh.

"Uchiha-sama tidak bisa di ganggu." jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia sibuk." jawabnya sinis melihat Naruto.

"Dilantai mana ruangannya?" tanya Naruto datar melihat wajah reseptionist.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" reseptionist itu balik nanya.

Naruto menghela napas bosan, "Jawab saja aku pacarnya!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Pacar?" wanita itu tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto galak.

"Sasuke-sama sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura-sama."

Naruto terdiam mematung mendengar pernyataan wanita didepannya. Benarkah? Sapphire nya meredup sendu.

" _ **Kalau kau tahu filosofinya maka tunggulah aku jika tidak bahagilah bersama orang lain."**_

Naruto tersenyum sendu, "Baiklah, katakan padanya kalau Nam– Senju Naruto berkunjung dan katakan salam dariku atas pertunangannya dengan Sakura, selamat." ujar Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan gedung perusahaan.

Naruto menghela napas dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis meski hatinya terasa sakit dengan kenyataan yang dia terima.

" _ **Aku ketakutan Naruto! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa! Apa kau pikir rasa cinta ku padamu selama ini hanya main-main?! Bahkan aku menolak banyak lamaran demi menunggu mu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ku?!"**_

" _ **Aku selalu menunggu mu selalu Naruto, apakah penantian ku ini akan berakhir?"**_

" _ **Kita sudah bersama selama dua puluh satu tahun Naruto dan kita berpacaran sudah tujuh belas tahun, meski kita sering putus nyambung dan bertengkar tapi ketahuilah aku mencintai mu, aku mengkhawatirkan mu"**_

Semua kata-kata Sasuke pada malam itu masih teringat dikepala Naruto, kata-kata itu berputar seolah sedang mengejeknya. Naruto berhenti melangkah dan mengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mulai turun, Naruto berjalan mendekat sebuah toko yang tutup untuk berteduh dibawahnya.

Hujan semakin deras seolah menangis mewakili dirinya yang tidak dapat menangis saat ini. Lama Naruto berteduh tanpa dirasa seorang pria berambut merah ikut berteduh disampingnya.

"Senju Naruto." ujarnya menyebut nama Naruto, Naruto tidak menoleh atas merasa terganggu. Dia tahu siapa pria ini. Pria yang dulu sering datang hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya sewaktu SMA tapi Naruto mengabaikan. Disaat semua orang menatapnya sinis maka tidak dengan pria ini.

Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh tapi dia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri dengan menyatakan kalau pria itu menyukainya. Pria nyentrik yang memiliki tato _'Ai'_ di dahi, tanpa alis dan selalu punya kantung mata berwarna hitam dan sifat dinginnya yang membuat Naruto sering mengejeknya _'Panda kutub utara'_ pria itu juga saat ini berkerja sebagai dokter dirumah sakit Konoha, mereka lulus di sekolah kedokteran yang sama.

"Apa mau mu Rei?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Aku akan ke Suna." jawabnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

"Cuma mau bilang itu saja, kenapa kau dingin sekali? Apa kau masih membenci Namikaze?"

"..."

"Aku akan ada disana untuk beberapa bulan, kau tahu rumah sakit tempat aku berkerja milik Sasuke, perusahaan Uchiha dan Namikaze ingin membangun negara itu menjadi maju. Setelah perang berkepanjangan akhirnya mereka akan akur, aku dikirim sebagai dokter relawan bersama Sakura, kau tahu mereka sudah bertunangan." ujarnya menjelaskan tanpa tahu kalau itu cukup melukai hati Naruto lagi.

' _Tanpa kau cerita aku sudah tahu panda!'_ ejek Naruto dalam hati.

"Membangun negara yang baru saja habis perang, pasti masih banyak bom yang berserakan disana." ujarnya.

'Tentu saja dan aku akan meledakkan kalian kalau kalian membuat masalah.' batin Naruto.

"Haaaaaaaish..." Naruto berseru kesal dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya membuat pria disampingnya menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa harus dokter Konoha yang harus ke Suna?!" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak keras, menatap jade didepannya kesal.

"Salahkan Uchiha dan Namikaze." ujarnya.

"Mau ke cafe? Aku yang teraktir."

 **...**

Wanita yang tadi menjadi reseptionist datang keruang kerja Sasuke untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang karyawan perusahaan Namikaze serahkan kepadanya dan karena Sasuke tidak mau menerima tamu, mereka pun menitipkannya dan sekalian dia bisa bertemu Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kedaun telinganya kemudian mengetuk pintu dan setelah mendapat jawaban barulah dia masuk.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama ini ada beberapa dokumen yang pihak NM Group kirimkan karena anda tidak mau menerima tamu jadinya mereka menitipkannya kepada saya, ini dokumennya." ujarnya sesopan mungkin sambil menaruh semua beberapa map keatas meja Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-sama tadi ada yang mencari anda tapi saya larang jadi dia hanya menitip salam untuk anda katanya selamat atas pertunangan anda dengan Haruno-san." kedua onyx Sasuke terbelalak dan menatap karyawannya tajam.

"Siapa dia dan kenapa dia tahu soal pertunanganku?"

"Dia bernama Senju Naruto, dia bilang kalau dia pacar anda dan saya bilang kalau anda sudah bertunangan." jawabnya.

"DASAR KAU JALANG!" teriak Sasuke keras dan sebuah buku tebal melayang begitu saja mengenai kepala wanita itu, Juugo yang mendengar keributan dari dalam ruangan Sasuke langsung masuk dan menyelamatkan wanita itu dari amukan Sasuke.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH?!" Sasuke gelap mata saat ini dang langsung menjambak rambut panjang wanita itu dengan keras.

"Kyaaaaaaa... ampun Uchiha-sama." wanita itu kini hanya bisa menangis dan mengharapkaj pengampunan. Juugo menarik Sasuke menjauh dari wanita itu dan memintanya pergi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-sama."

"JANGAN PERGI KAU JALANG SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke dari berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kekungan Juugo.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja masuk.

Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat kedatangan wanita itu kemudian dia langsung melepaskan diri dari Juugo dan kembali duduk meski amarahnya belum padam.

Juugo membungkukan badannya didepan wanita itu lalu berjalan keluar, wanita yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna rambut Sasuke itu menaruh dua paper bag diatas meja yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja Sasuke kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan mengacuhkan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Kau tidak mau menjawab hm?" Sasuke menghela napas lelah kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri didepan kaca besar yang ada dibelakangnya lalu dia memukulnya keras hingga pecah.

"Sasuke!" wanita itu berteriak histeris melihat tangan putranya mengalirkan banyak darah, Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali memukul kaca yang tidak pecah hingga tiga kali, sang ibu yang tak lain ada nyonya Mikoto terus berusaha untuk menenangkan putranya tapi tak mudah, Sasuke terus memukul keras kaca.

"Sasuke ibu mohon nak hentikan." pinta Mikoto panik melihat Sasuke. Juugo kembali masuk dengan dua oran pria berjas dibelakangnya.

Kedua mata mereka terbelalak, Juugo langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk menyingkir tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan memukul meja dan akibatnya kaca yang menempel menembus dan masuk kedalam tangannya.

"SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Fugaku keras dan menampar pipi Sasuke keras, Mikoto segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Sakura tapi Sakura tidak mau mengakat lalu dia pun menelpon Gaara yang menjadi dokter pribadi mereka sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Rasa sakit ditangan ku ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hati ku ayah." Sasuke berkata lirih dan akhirnya pertahanan terakhirnya runtuh, dia menangis didepan kedua orang tuanya, Itachi dan Juugo.

Hati Mikoto terhenyak melihat air mata Sasuke, dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis sejak Sasuke terluka saat berusia tujuh tahun dan sekarang dia melihatnya.

"Sakit ayah." Sasuke menghempaskan wajahnya begitu saja ke dada sang ayah yang berdiri didepannya.

"Dulu aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dan menjaganya dari kejauhan, aku menemaninya dikala dia terluka, meski terkadang perkataan ku menyakitinya, dia tidak marah, sepuluh tahun aku menunggu kepulangannya ayah. Dan saat dia pulang dia tahu pertunangan ku dengan Sakura padahal aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini." tubuh Sasuke merosot kebawah dan jatuh kelantai tidak sadarkan diri.

Gaara dan Naruto berlari tergesah dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sangat kacau. Itulah yang Naruto lihat saat ini.

Gaara menurunkan tas jinjing yang dibawa dan meminta Itachi untuk membaringkan Sasuke ke sofa.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." ujar Naruto kemudian duduk di pinggir sofa tempat Sasuke tidur. Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan mengeluarkan alat-alatnya dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Naruto." panggil Fugaku memastikan kalau yang dia lihat benar Naruto.

"Iya ini aku." sahut Naruto. Kedua onyx Mikoto berkilat dan menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mengobatinya tentu saja, aku juga dokter." jawab Naruto acuh.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menyuntikan obat bius agar Sasuke tidak merasa sakit saat dia mengeluarkan semua pecahan kaca yang masuk dan menenpel ditangnnya.

"Naruto adalah dokter ahli beda dan juga penyakit dalam, anda tenang saja nyonya." ujar Gaara menenangkan Mikoto yang terlihat resah Sasuke di rawat Naruto.

Naruto mengambil alat anatomy pincet yang sudah Gaara siapkan dan dengan alat itu Naruto menarik semua kaca yang menempel lalu menyayat sedikit tengan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kaca yang masuk kedalam kulit.

Setelah itu Naruto menjahit luka yang dalam kemudian membersihkan bekas darah dengan kain basah lalu di perban.

"Kenapa Sasuke seperti ini?" tanya Naruto setelah dia selesai mengobati luka Sasuke lalu memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke panas dan dia demam.

"Sasuke butuh istirahat dan juga minum obat, akan aku buatkan resep dan tolong jangan bebani Sasuke sesuatu yang berat, dia terlihat stres." ujar Naruto sendu melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Terima kasih Naruto." ujar Itachi. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama." Naruto mengangguk.

"Naruto." ucap Sasuke pelan, pria itu mengigau. Naruto jadi teringat waktu dia SMA. Saat itu Sasuke demam dan tidur di UKS. Naruto menjaganya dari jam masuk sekolah sampai sekolah sepi saat Sasuke mengingau Naruto akan menyentuh dahi Sasuke seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Dan seperti dulu pula, Sasuke jadi tenang dan tidak mengingau seolah tahu tangan siapa yang saat ini bertengker manis didahinya.

Gaara yang melihat pandangan Naruto untuk Sasuke sedikit terluka karena dia menyukai Naruto tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena keduanya saling mencintai tapi sulit bersatu, itulah kenyataan yang ada. Menyakitkan memang.

Gaara harus rela dan membiarkan waktu yang menjawab.

"Jangan mudah marah Sasuke." ujar Naruto pelan. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini." lanjutnya dengan nada sendu kemudian tangan nya dia singkirkan dari dahi Sasuke.

Smartphone Naruto berbunyi, Naruto mengeluarkannya dan mengangkat telpon yang masuk. "Mati aku." ujar Naruto pasrah, semua yang mendengarnya perkataan Naruto mengeriyit aneh.

Pip

"Hormat!" jawab Naruto. Mikoto mendengus geli mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu.

" _ **Kembali ke Suna."**_

"Tapi kami sedang libur." sahut Naruto bingung.

" _ **Suna tidak bisa ditinggal disaat seperti ini, apalagi kalian semua berlima langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tentara dengan hanya memberi mereka intruksi yang tidak jelas."**_

"Kami baru saja tiba di Jepang kemarin." wajah Naruto memelas.

" _ **Dimana sisanya Naruto kenapa Obito tidak menjawab telpon ku."**_

"Mereka pasti saat ini mabuk." ujar Naruto pelan.

" _ **Seret mereka kembali ke Suna, malam ini kalian berangkat!"**_

"Tapi–"

" _ **Letnan Senju."**_ Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

"Letnan Senju Naruto siap menerima perintah." jawab Naruto dengan berbisik-bisik.

" _ **Kalian akan ikut latihan gabungan dewan keamanan PBB di Amerika dengan lima pasukan khusus negara lainnya dan kau harus memberi tahu mereka berempat dan sekarang katakan kalau kau setuju."**_

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi tapi tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga dia kembali duduk.

"Aku ingin mendengar tugas apa yang akan kau terima." ujar Sasuke pelan dengan mata setengah terbuka. Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah bangun lalu dia menghela napas, saat ini bukan main-main bagi Naruto tapi kalau cuma menerima ajakan latihan gabungan tidak akan masalah karena dunia pun tahu kalau sering terjadi latihan gabungan kecuali itu tugas rahasia.

Dan Naruto yakin Sasuke tahu perkerjaannya dari kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"Pada tanggal sembilan Februari. Wakil komandan tim elit ANBU pasukan khusus letnan Senju Naruto siap menerima keputusan dewan PBB untuk mengikuti latihan gabungan dengan lima pasukan khusus lainnya di Amerika." ujar Naruto dengan sapphire nya menatap kedua onyx Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

Fugaku menatap Naruto tidak percaya ternyata Naruto adalah tentara terlebih dia adalah wakil komandan tim elit bahkan mulut Mikoto sempat terbuka tidak percaya akan yang dia dengar. Itachi yang juga terkejut hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

" _ **Kalian akan pergi pada tanggal 25 Februari dan soal kunjungan para pemimpin perusahaan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, pasukan khusus siap menjaga mereka dan kalian tim elit harus bersiap untuk latgab."**_

"Siap!"

 _ **Pip**_

"Jadi dugaan ku benar kau tentara Naruto." ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku melihat mu masuk Senju Hospital di New York dua tahun yang lalu bersama teman mu, kalian mengenakan seragam tentara Jepang."

"Aa... itu akau harus menemui ibuku." Naruo menimpali kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan Sasuke bangun begitu saja dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." ujar Naruto cepat.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke pelan. Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak mencintai Sakura..." kedua sapphire Naruto meredup. "Aku hanya mencintai mu, aku terpaksa karena ibuku waktu itu tidak mau makan Naruto, katakan aku harus apa? Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan nya." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan di remasnya lembut menggunakan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

Onyx Sasuke meredup sama seperti Naruto, mereka terluka.

"Aku tidak tahu karena yang harus aku lakukan saat ini adalah menjalankan tugas negara." ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Apa tugas negara lebih penting?" langkah kaki Naruto terhenti.

"Ya penting karena ini demi keselamatan warga negaraku." jawab Naruto.

"Berhentilah Naruto, percuma kau hanya akan bergaji kecil dan mereka tidak akan mengingat nama mu."

"Mereka memang tidak akan tahu siapa aku dan mungkin mereka tidak akan peduli dengan prajurit seperti ku, aku melindungi mereka tanpa mereka ketahui, itu tugas ku. Aku melindungi negaraku dari ancaman luar dan aku senang melakukannya meski nyawa jadi taruhan tapi..." Naruto menghela napas. "Lebih baik ketimbang aku harus menerima kenyataan keluarga ku sendiri tidak mengakui ku." lanjutnya dengan nada terluka kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke dengan berlinangan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan dibantu oleh beberapa tentara berpangkat kopral, Naruto menyeret keempat pria yang mabuk dari kedai dan masuk kedalam mobil, pengunjung kedai yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam karena ketakutan. Mungkinkah tadi musuh negara hingga diseret seperti itu?

Itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat beberapa orang berseragam militer masuk dan keluar kedai dengan seenaknya tentu Naruto membayar apa yang sudah rekannya pesan.

"Naruto kau cantik sekali." Obito mulai meracau tidak jelas begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Hussssh kapten kau bisa dibunuh nya lihat-lihat matanya brrrrrr... mengerikan." sahut Kimimaro.

"..." Naruto masih diam saja tak peduli.

"Apa kalian tahu kemarin aku melihat sesuatu loh." ujar Utakata.

"Apa?" sahut Shikamaru, Obito dan Kimomaro kompak.

"Khehehehe~" Shikamru tertawa aneh membuat ketiganya bingung.

"Ukuran bra Naruto cup D aku lihat saat kekamarnya kema–"

"MATI KAU SHIKAMARU!" teriak Naruto dan langsung menghajar Shikamaru.

"Letnan hentikan!" dua kopral yang ada didekatnya berusaha menghentikan Naruto tapi tak mudah wanita itu seperti monster.

"Cup D gede dong kok gak keliatan?" tanya Obito.

"KALIAN AKAN MATI MALAM INI!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Letnan jangan letnan hentikan."

"Akh!" Shikamaru hanya bisa meringis karena Naruto menjambak rambutnya dan menghajar wajahnya.

 **...**

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang didepan Sarutobi. Pria yang hampir menginjak usia tiga puluh lima itu menghela napas melihat wajah ke empat laki-laki didepannya hancur.

"Hari ini kalian istirahar saja dan Naruto ajak pasukan mu untuk membantu warga kota pembersihan."

"Siap!"

"Bubar!"

"Aku tidak akan lagi membuat kesalahan dengan Naruto." ujar Shikamaru sambil memegangi pipinya, melihat Naruto sedang memberi arahan.

"Ini semua ulah mu Shika." desis Obito kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tim ANBU telah siap dengan penampilan mereka, mereka semua mengenakan stelan jas, rambut Naruto di ikat rapi dan telinga mereka masing-masing terpasang satu headset putih dan pistol tersimpan rapi didalam saku jas.

Seorang pria berambut hitam cepak berstelan jas akhirnya keluar dari gedung yang terlihat setengah akibat serangan bom. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya, anak-anak, remaja dan para orang tua berdiri didepan gedung tersebut dan sorak-sorai keluar dari mulut mereka saa pria paruh baya itu keluar dan dikawal oleh tim ANBU.

"Silahkan." Obito membukakan pintu helikopter dan pria itu langsung masuk begitu juga dengan beberapa pria lainnya yang mengekori pria itu.

Tim ANBU masuk kedalam helikopter yang lain dan setelah semuanya masuk kedua helikopter itu mengudara dan siap pergi menuju Den Haag.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Maaf kalau fanficnya jelek. Mohon reviews dan beri saran jangan ngeflame ya hehehehe...**

 **Baturaja, 17 Juli 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**


	5. Chapter 5

**[24, Februari]**

Sekitar dua puluh orang berjas hitam serta beberapa wanita yang juga berpenampilan rapi masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dimana didalamnya ada meja besar berbentuk bundar melingkar dan di tengahnya ada meja kecil tempat menaruh alat proyektor berwarna putih yang telah mengeluarkan cahaya silau yang menampakan gambar di layar putih didekat kursi pimpinan, mereka duduk dengan rapi lalu para seketaris mereka berdiri dibelakangan kemudian lampu ruangan dimatikan dan cahaya proyektor menjadi penerang satu-satunya.

"Baiklah pada pertemuan kita hari ini, kita akan membahas tentang keberangkatan President Direktur NM Group dan Uchiha Group ke Suna esok hari." ujar seorang pria berjas hitam sebagai narator didalam rapat pada hari ini.

Dan rapat dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas bosan melihat anggota pasukan khusus yang sedang latihan didepannya saat ini, Obito sendiri sedikit kesal melihat mereka yang sejak tadi terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Hey kalian semua!" teriak Obito kesal. Lima puluh orang itu terdiam dan langsung berbaris rapi didepan Obito dan keempat lainnya.

"Meskipun kota Suna saat ini sudah aman tapi kejahatan bisa saja terjadi kapan saja dan kalian harus waspada dan sering berlatih agar semakin kuat dan apa-apaan ini hah?! Hah~ sudahlah lupakan, berhubung besok para pengusaha dan dokter relawan akan datang ketempat ini. Dan demi keamanan mereka sendiri maka mereka akan tinggal bersama kita disini, ditempat ini. Dan kalian..." Obito menyeringai membuat pasukannya bergidik ngeri.

"Harus membangun tenda untuk tidur karena gedung kalian akan menjadi tempat mereka menginap selama tiga atau empat hari kedepan." Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar mereka semua bergerutu tidak terima dan juga ada yang menghela napas pasrah.

"Kosongkan gedung kalian dan bersihkan, sebersih mungkin untuk menyambut mereka dan juga para dokter relawan... Dan dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus bergerak dari sekarang sa–" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, mereka semua langsung kabur menuju gedung berlantai tiga yang terlihat kusam untuk dibersihkan dan sisanya membangun tenda, mereka bagi tugas.

Kelima anggota tim elit itu tertawa pelan melihatnya, mereka mungkin tidak takut dengan keempat pria itu tapi Naruto. Mereka akan langsung menurut kalau wanita itu mulai memerintah karena wanita itu terlihat seperti monster saat marah sudah cukup, mereka semua pernah dikalahkan oleh Naruto seorang diri beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu menggunakan keahlian bela diri Wing Chun di campur dengan bela diri Tekwondo dan Obito yang melihat tregedi bulan Oktober itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat belasan tentara melayang diatas langit karena tendangan mematikan wanita itu.

"Ku dengar Hinata dari angkatan udara juga akan ikut bergabung disini apa itu benar?" tanya Kimimaro penasaran.

"Ma-maksud boneka AU berdada besar itu?" tanya Utakata dengan kedua mata yang berbinar menatap Kimimaro.

 **Pletak!**

"Aww..." Utakata memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena Naruto memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu." desisnya tajam. "Pfft." Kimimaro menutup mulutnya yang hendak tertawa melihat Utakata.

"Heeeish... Memang apa salahku Naruto? Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama tentangnya, dia terkenal di tiga angkatan, darat, laut dan udara siapa yang tidak mengenal Hyuuga Hinata putri jendral besar angkatan udara itu." ujar Utakata bersungut-sungut membuat Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Naruto berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan keempat pria berotak mesum itu, dan bukankah wajarkan kalau pria berotak mesum kenapa kau marah eh Naruto?

"Kau tidak akan pernah lahir Naruto, kalau ayah mu tidak beringas di ranjang semalaman bersama ibu mu." celetuk Shikamaru lantang membuat ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Perempatan jalan tol muncul di dahi Naruto tiba-tiba dan aura itu kembali menguar. _Ow...Ow..._ batin mereka kompak.

"Aa..." Obito mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti berpikir. "Aku baru ingat aku harus ke kantor pak Sarutobi untuk membuat laporan untuk besok." ujarnya seolah baru ingat sesuatu dan beranjak pergi.

"Oh aku harus menemui tuan Han untuk membahas kolam ikan yang akan dia buat." ujar Kimimaro ikut-ikutan.

Naruto berbalik kebelakang dengan cepat, menunjukan wajah bengisnya kepada pria-pria itu, "Kalau saja besok tidak ada latgab, aku pastikan kalian butuh oplas dalam waktu dekat ini." ujar Naruto penuh ancaman dan seringai lebar terukir dengan indah diwajah cantiknya. Keempatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Mereka terkekeh dengan tidak iklas seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Naruto berdesis lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Keempatnya menghela napas lega dan bergumam selamat.

 **...**

 **[25, Februari]**

Karena terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan para Namikaze, Naruto memilih untuk tidak ikut menyambut mereka di camp. Naruto tahu dia akan bertemu dengan mereka entah itu nanti atau besok dan lagipula dia akan pergi ke Amerika jadi kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu hanya beberapa jam saja dan Naruto tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

Naruto pikir semua pengusaha dan dokter relawan itu sudah datang sekitar dua jam yang lalu ternyata apa yang dia pikirkan tidak. Saat Naruto memarkirkan mobil jeepnya, sebuah bis datang dan berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya, semua orang keluar dari sana dan berisan tentara langsung menyambut mereka. _Oh sial!_ pikir Naruto kesal.

Kedua sapphire Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil dan menyambut tangan ayahnya untuk turun lalu sosok pria bermata sapphire dan berambut merah menyala bersama pria yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan wajah Naruto juga ikut turun dan berjalan mendekati barisan tentara.

Wanita berambut merah muda dan pria berambut merah bermata jade ikut turun.

Naruto menghela napas kasar dan ikut menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan berdiri disamping Obito.

Keempat pria pengusaha kaya itu tampak diam dengan wajah terkejut termasuk wanita berambut merah muda melihat Naruto memasang wajah dingin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamamoto Obito, aku kapten disini dan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian selama disini, tapi berhubung besok, aku dan tim elit harus latgab di Amerika jadi Letnan Kolonel Sarutobi dan Letnan Hinata yang akan bertanggung jawab hingga kami kembali kesini." ujar Obito menjelaskan.

Fugaku dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam memandangi wajah Obito, tentu mereka tahu siapa yang sebenarnya Obito.

"Namaku Letnan Senju Naruto wakil kapten Obito. Dan mereka anggota tim elit. Sersan Mayor Kimimaro, Sersan Shikamaru dan Sersan Utakata." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ketiga rekannya.

"Uchiha Fugaku." Fugaku memberitahu kan namanya sambil menundukan kepalanya singkat.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze Minato."

"Namikaze Kurama."

"Selamat datang." ujar Obito ramah.

"Lalu siapa ketua tim dokter relawan?" tanya Obito kemudian.

"Saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura maju selangkah disamping Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas kearah Naruto.

"Kau antarkan mereka ke gedung tempat mereka akan tinggal, aku harus ke kamar." ujar Naruto tepat di telinga Obito. Obito mengangguk mengerti.

Kurama, Minato dan Sasuke hendak mengejar wanita itu tapi dihalangi oleh tim ANBU.

"Anda tidak boleh menganggu Letnan Naruto." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, mereka pasti akan bertemu nanti jadi dia harus sabar.

"Tidak aku sangka dia seorang letnan." ujar Ino tidak percaya saat mereka sudah berada dikamar.

Satu kamar di huni sepuluh orang karena di dalam kamar terdapat ranjang bertingkat dua berjumlah lima ranjang.

"Aku saja tidak percaya." komentar Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur.

"Hei kalian keluarlah letnan Naruto dan yang lain menunggu kalian di ruang makan." ujar seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu.

"Iya." ujar Sakura.

Mereka semua keluar dari dalam kamar dan pergi menuju gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung tempat para tentara yang terluka dirawat dan dilantai tiga gedung itu terdapat lima kamar yang dihuni tim elit.

Sakura langsung duduk di kursi samping Sasuke yang kosong dan menatap sekitarnya, didalam ruangan yang cukup luas ini terdapa tiga meja panjang.

"Maaf nona tempat para dokter disana." ujar Naruto dingin sambil menunjukan meja yang ramai oleh para dokter, Sakura mendengus lalu pergi menuju tempatnya karena meja tempat Sasuke duduk memang khusus untuk para pengusaha bersama seketaris, arsitek dan juga beberapa karyawan mereka lalu meja yang berada ditengah adalah meja para tentara.

Naruto berjalan dengan angkuh ke meja para dokter, disana ada beberapa teman sekelasnya saat SMA. "Aku adalah mentor kalian selama disini dan saat aku berada di Amerika selama seminggu maka tugasku akan diambil oleh Rin atau letnan Hinata." ujar Naruto lalu menujuk gadis berambut sebahu berwarna coklat yang sedang membantu para tentara untuk membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Maksud mu pelayan itu?" tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

"Dia bukan pelayan seperti mu nona." jawab Naruto tak kalah sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan meja para dokter. Sakura menggeram kesal melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Hey everybody!" seru seorang wanita berpakaian drees biru selutut berdada rendah dan mengenakan topi pantai berhiaskan bulu dari ujung pintu masuk, kaca mata modenya tampak serasi dengan penampilannya saat ini dan berjalan dengan lenggak lenggok layaknya model mendekati Naruto.

Semua orang terpesona melihat wanita itu apalagi saat dia membuka topi dan kaca matanya menampakan sepasang ametyst indahnya yang memikat dan tentu dada wanita itu jadi tatapan para pria kecuali Sasuke, Fugaku, Minato yang hanya menatap wajahnya sedangkan Kurama sedikit ikut terpesona.

"Hai Naruto kau rindu aku tidak?" tanya wanita berambut indigo itu dengan nada manja.

"Selamat datang Hinata." ujar Naruto lalu keduanya berpelukan.

"Waaah seperti nya disini sangat ramai ya dan juga tampan-tampan~" ujar Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan khususnya kearah para dokter muda berperawakan tampan lalu kearah dua pengusaha muda yang wajahnya kelewat tampan lalu kedua ametyst nya terperangkap oleh sepasang sapphire yang juga menatapnya lama.

Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat pria itu tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Naruuuuuu..." ujar Hinata manja, Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata sudah seperti ini pasti ada maunya. "Dia tampan sekali." ujar Hinata dan bergelayut manja dilengan Naruto.

"Ambil yang kau mau." ujar Naruto acuh lalu duduk dikursinya. Hinata menggumamkan kata 'Yes' dengan semangat lalu mengikuti Naruto.

"Ehem! Silahkan nikmati makan siang kalian lalu kami akan mengantar kalian keliling Suna." ujar Obito lalu duduk dikursinya. Jika di meja dokter dan pengusaha tampak hening maka berbeda dengan meja tentara yang sangat heboh sendiri bahkan Sasuke, Kurama dan Minato bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan rekan-rekannya sedangkan Hinata tertawa anggun.

"Dan kau tahu Obito mencium Rin dengan waaaaah..." seru Naruto lantang. Obito melempari Naruto dengan sayur rebus. " Diam kau rubah betina!" bentak Obito keras. Minato dan Kurama ingin sekali menghajar siapapun yang mengejek Naruto tapi mereka sadar posisi mereka saat ini. Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan itu sudah terbiasa.

"Ulalala..." ejek Naruto balik.

"Asik dong kalau bisa mengintip mereka saat-saat..." ujar Kimimaro menggoda. Rin hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang merona dan Obito menghentikan makananya dengan kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Kalian berisik sekali!" ujar Sakura kesal mendengar obrolan mereka.

Ketujuh orang di meja tengah terdiam dan menatap Sakura sekilas lalu mereka kembali mengobrol dengan heboh, mengabaikan Sakura yang terus berceloteh.

Obito berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk membalas perkataan rekan-rekannya. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya.

"Woi Shika bagaimana urusan mu dengan dokter Temari, bukankah diberada disini. Lalu Naruto bagaimana dengan cinta pertama mu bernama Sasuke itu?" ujar Obito dengan seringainya.

 **Trek!**

Empat sendok terlepas dari tangan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Temari yang duduk disamping Gaara. Semua hening tidak ada yang bicara.

Naruto menghela napas lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi, "Aku salah bicara?" tanya Obito polos. "Baka." ucap Rin pelan merutuki kebodohan kekasihnya.

"Naruto." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto tanpa berbalik kebelakang.

"Ini obat khusus yang aku buat untuk mu, lekas sembuh." ujar Hinata sambil berjalan kearah Naruto dan meraih tangan wanita itu dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto lalu berjalan pergi. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto sakit langsung mengejar kemana wanita itu pergi.

Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari lalu melihat Naruto sedang duduk diatas batu karang didepan gedung kesehatan.

Naruto membuka kotak kecil yang Hinata berikan dan mengeluarkan botol berukuran sedang dari dalam kotak, botol itu berisi cairan berwarna hijau bening dan kertas putih yang ditempel di dinding luar botol.

 _Naru-chan I Love You and GWS darling ^_^V_

"Cih aku masih normal." Naruto terkekeh pelan membacanya lalu meminum obat itu dalam sekali tegak.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto menghabiskan isi botol tersebut.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Kau meminum obat itu sekali minum? Kalau kau overdosis bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, "Ini hanya ramuan tradisonal untuk menambah stamina dan juga untuk kesehatan ku." ujar Naruto dan kembali meminum isi botol itu hingga tandas.

"Kau sakit apa? Lalu berapa lama kau akan pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto menggeser duduknya.

"Aku tidak sakit Sasuke dan aku disana hanya Seminggu." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kau akan kembali ke Suna?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto tanya balik.

"Kalau begitu setelah kau kembali aku juga akan kembali kesini." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu?" kedua mata Naruto menyipit.

"Bukahkah selama proyek pembangunan aku harus bertanggung jawab dan mengawasi pekerja." jawab Sasuke.

"Bukahkan itu tugas mandor dan para arsitek yang kalian bawa." sahut Naruto.

"Memang tapi aku ingin melihat dari dekat ketimbang harus menunggu laporan." Naruto menghela napas, "Terserah." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sakura keluar dari ruang makan dan melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, beberapa rekan dokternya juga melihat kearah mana Sakura melihat.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai topi baretnya, "Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai makan. Baiklah, kami akan mengawal kalian menuju kota." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya tapi senyumnya menghilang saat Sasuke hanya melewatinya untuk bicara dengan Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya setelah selesai Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa melihatnya.

Kurama berbicara sebentar kepada ayahnya lalu ingin menghampiri Naruto tapi sosok Hinata muncul didepannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hi baby, mau aku kawal?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak-serak manja. Kurama berdesis pelan, mana mau dia di kawal oleh perempuan sexy begini dan sepertinya dia bukan tentara dilihat dari penampilan.

"Tidak." Kurama menolak ketus lalu berjalan pergi tapi gadis itu menarik lengannya erat hingga payudara wanita itu menempel dilengannya. Demi apapun saat ini, dia laki-laki normal dan juga haus akan tubuh wanita tapi selama dia hidup, dia selalu berhasil menahan nafsu nya itu tapi wanita ini sedang menguji iman nya.

"Hinata ganti pakaian mu." tegur Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih bermanja-manja.

Wanita itu merengut kesal lalu berjalan menuju gedung kesehatan untuk berganti pakaian di lantai tiga.

"Naruto." panggil Kurama. Wanita itu menoleh. "Bisakah kita bicara nanti?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Naruto acuh lalu pergi menuju rekan-rekannya.

Para pengusaha dan kelima anggota ANBU dan Hinata berada didalam bis yang sama menuju ibu kota sedangkan para dokter relawan berada di bis yang kedua bersama beberapa orang tentara.

Obito berdiri dihadapan semua pengusaha sambil menjelaskan keadaan kota Suna saat ini sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya tampak diam tak bersuara lalu kedua sapphire gadis berambut merah itu melihat sebuah titik berwarna merah mengarah kekepalanya.

"Merunduk!" seru Naruto lantang dan langsung merangkul Obito untuk merunduk.

Dor!

Kaca jendela bis pecah seketika dan semua pengusaha tetap merunduk ketakutan.

Naruto menarik tas berisi sniper tepat dibawah Kimimaro duduk dan mengeluarkan isinya begitu juga dengan Utakata yang duduk dibelakang sekali.

"Kalian merunduk dan jangan takut. Shikamaru tetap jalankan mobilnya." perintah Obito yang juga telah bersiap dengan pistolnya.

"Siap!" sahut Shikamaru. Obito mengeluarkan alat telekomunikasi _walkie-talkie_ dan menghubungi tentara yang berada didalam bis dibelakang untuk waspada

"Kapten Tobi memanggil. Kalian yang berada didalam bis bersama dokter relawan harus waspada karena tembakan barusan." ujar Obito lalu menyimpan walkie-talkienya kedalam saku.

"Aku menemukannya." ujar Naruto dan menarik pelatuk snipernya.

"Aku juga." sahut Utakata.

"Apa kita harus menembak mereka?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Naruto, kau tembak tangan dan kakinya. Kimimaro kau turun bersamaku lalu Naruto susul kami setelah kalian berada di kota." Naruto mengangguk lalu selama lima menit terjadi baku tembak antara Naruto, Utakata dan pelaku penembakan tadi yang ternyata membawa mobil jeep dan berjalan dibalik semak-semak yang hampir mati. Jarak diantara mereka sekitar lima puluh meter.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

"Mereka tumbang." ujar Naruto. Obito mengangguk mengerti lalu mobil mulai berjalan lambat dan keduanya melompat keluar mobil dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kaca jendela.

"Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau mereka adalah kelompok Zyn." ujar Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"Ow...ow... Naruto kita mendapat tamu didepan sana." ujar Shikamaru.

"Utakata." panggil Naruto.

"Siap letnan!" sahut Utakata tegas.

"Kita mulai permainan kejar rubah." ujar Naruto dengan seringai tipis yang mematikan lalu wanita muda itu mulai menambah jumlah peluru kedalam snipernya dan juga mempersiapkan lima buah geranat dan lima bom asap didalam saku celananya.

"Hinata kau tetap didalam mobil ini sementara kami berada diatas." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Kau tenang saja Naruto." Hinata menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan dua pistol bertipe HK 45 miliknya.

Naruto keluar melalui jendela dan naik keatap bis begitu juga dengan Utakata.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya!" seru Minato ketakutan melihat Naruto yang duduk dipinggir jendela lalu beranjak naik. Naruto tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka teriakan.

Bahkan Fugaku yang selalu terlihat tenang kini cemas melihat dirinya.

"Naruto kau mau mati hah?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Hei-hei kalian tenang saja~ Kenapa sih berisik bingits Naruto itu sudah profesional jangan takut." ujar Hinata lalu menyimpan salah satu pistolnya lalu wanita berambut indigo itu berdiri dipintu dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak jatuh kedepan. "Waaaaah mereka sangat banyak." Hinata kembali masuk.

"Apa kita akan menabrak mereka?" tanya Hinata kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya letnan!" Hinata tersenyum senang. "Yahoooo aku akan bersenang-senang di hari pertama bertugas!" seru Hinata girang tak peduli dengan para direktur muda dan bawahannya menatap dirinya aneh.

 **Bersambung~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sun Flowers**

 **Chapter 6**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **Baturaja, 23 Juli 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **oOo**

 **Sreeek...**

Naruto membuka jendela bis dengan paksa lalu naik ke kursi dan duduk dipinggir jendela sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang atap mobil untuk menarik dirinya sendiri agar keluar dari dalam mobil, tak peduli dengan teriakan, ayah, kakak dan Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

Utakata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar diatas atap dan langsung tengkurap untuk menghindari tembakan dari kelompok Zyn.

Kelompok Zyn adalah kelompok pemberontak yang sejak dulu ingin melawan pemerintahan Suna dan membangun negara sendiri, mereka juga selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkan kepemimpinan Kazekage dengan bergabung dengan Rouran dan bisa dibilang, merekalah yang membuat kesalah pahaman antara dua negara tersebut. Kazekage sendiri adalah sebutan untuk pemerintah negara Suna. Dan sepertinya mereka mengetahui kalau para pengusaha asal Jepang akan berkunjung dan satu kesimpulan yang diambil dari hal ini.

Mereka ingin menyandara untuk mendapatkan uang agar bisa membeli senjata api dari luar. Tapi itu tidak akan mudah bagi mereka karena tim ANBU selalu berjaga.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Semua pengusaha dan dokter relawan diminta untuk merunduk sementara para tentara sedang baku tembak dengan para pemberontak.

Naruto mengarahkan senjatanya kearah salah satu pria bercadar yang mungkin adalah ketua kelompok.

 **Dor!**

Tembakannya berhasil mengenai perut pria itu.

Kedua mobil bis terus melaju cepat dan menabrak kelompok Zyn yang menghadang didepan sana.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Braaaak!**

Kedua mobil jeep yang menghadang langsung dihantam keras membuat kelompok tersebut kulahan dan menembak bagian belakang mobil, Naruto dan Utakata mengganti posisi mereka sehingga kelompok Zyn mengejar mereka saat ini.

Sementara itu beberapa anggota Zyn yang masih hidup berhasil mengejar dan hendak masuk kedalam mobil yang membawa dokter dan para pengusaha. Di dalam mobil yang membawa dokter relawan, sudah ada tentara yang siap melawan dan menjaga sedangkan didalam mobil yang membawa pengusaha, Hinata telah bersiap sendirian.

Wanita muda itu menerjang semua anggota yang hendak masuk dengan bela diri yang dia kuasai.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Plak!**

Hinata terdiam saat salah satu dari mereka berhasil menampar pipi gembilnya yang chuby.

"Cih! Berani juga kalian ya?!" kata Hinata kesal dan sedetik kemudian akhirnya sifat asli Hinata disaat marah keluar juga.

"Kyaaaaaat..." Hinata bergelantung di pintu dan menerjang mereka semua hingga terjatuh bahkan ada yang terseret terbawa mobil.

"Shikamaru lebih cepat!" perintah Hinata.

"Tidak bisa karena Utakata dan Letnan Naruto ada di atas, aku takut mereka terjatuh." sahut Shikamaru yang masih fokus dengan setir mobilnya.

 **Dor!**

Hinata menembak pria yang ingin melompat masuk.

"Huuuuu..." Hinata meniup ujung pistolnya lalu kembali memasang raut wajah manis seperti boneka.

"Bye...bye..." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah anggota Zyn yang terseret.

Dari arah belakang muncul mobil jeep milik anggota Zyn yang dikendarai oleh Obito dan Kimimaro yang mengekor dari belakang dan sepertinya mereka berhasil menumpas Zyn hingga membawa salah satu jeep milik Zyn. Shikamaru yang melihatnya dari kaca spion perlahan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya hingga berhenti agar kedua rekannya yang ada diatas atap mobil tidak terjatuh.

Obito menghentikan mobilnya dan langsung turun kemudian masuk kedalam mobil bis begitu juga dengan Kimimaro, Naruto dan Utakata turun dengan cara melompat dan masuk kedalam dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kalau kalian disini bagaimana dengan Zyn?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah ada didalam mobil.

"Kami sudah membereskannya. Dan sisanya pasukan kita yang mengurus penangkapan mereka. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke kota." jawab Obito sambil melihat kearah wajah-wajah para pengusaha.

Ada yang terlihat ketakutan, ada yang biasa saja, bahkan ada yang memasang wajah dingin. Benar-benar luar biasa. Obito terkekeh pelan melihatnya, Naruto yang seolah tahu apa yang Obito pikirkan juga ikut terkekeh.

"Shikamaru lanjutkan perjalanan." ujar Obito kemudian duduk dikursi yang kosong.

"Siap Kapten!" sahutnya dan mobil kembali berjalan.

"Ku harap kalian tidak trauma atau merasa takut, tenang saja disini kami bertanggung jawab untuk keamanan kalian." ujar Obito ramah sambil tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi barusan.

Hinata tersenyum manis lalu mendudukan diri, bersebelahan dengan Kurama yang menghela napas dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayahnya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hai handsome." panggil Hinata untuk Kurama, Kurama menoleh dan melihat Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai seksi. Kurama bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan memilih untuk membuang muka. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum geli karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Kurama seperti ini.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya kembali duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke melirik sebentar dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memilih untuk diam saja hingga mereka sampai di kota Suna, Suna adalah nama ibukota sekaligus nama negara.

Semuanya langsung turun saat sampai, para dokter di antar menuju sebuah bangunan kosong yang sudah disiapkan oleh warga kota dan mereka langsung saja melakukan tugas mereka yaitu memeriksa kesehatan semua warga kota dan untunglah warga negara ini semuanya ramah dan mau menunggu antrian dengan tertib sementara itu para pengusaha naik ke mobil jeep untuk menelusuri kota.

Naruto tidak tau harus bersyukur atau tidak tapi saat ini didalam mobil yang dia bawa, Hinata dan Kurama duduk dibelakang dan disampingnya ada Sasuke. Hinata terus mencoba merayu Kurama dan Kurama mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kesal.

Kebiasaan Hinata kalau bertemu pria tampan berwajah imut memang seperti itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan selama perjalanan, Naruto terus menjelaskan keadaan kota kepada Kurama dan Sasuke. Keempat nya pun bersikap profesional dan tidak menyangkut pautkan urusan pribadi, Sasuke dan Kurama secara bergantian akan bertanya saat Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu yang mereka kurang paham dan Hinata sesekali akan ikut nimbrung dan berakhir dengan Kurama yang diam dengan wajah merah padam.

Tepat jam tiga sore mereka bertemu dengan tuan Kazegake dan para pengusaha pun langsung mendakan rapat dadakan bersama stap negara Suna.

Dengan senang hati Naruto dan Hinata ikut membantu para dokter relawan untuk memeriksa kesehatan warga, setelah tugas mereka selesai.

"Dadah sayang cepat sembuh yaaaa..." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang tadi dia periksa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Anak itu tampan dan lucu, Hinata hampir ingin menciumnya bahkan tadi Hinata sempat menggodanya dan untunglah Naruto datang dan memukul kepalanya. Oh Hinata jangan kau tunjukan sifat gila mu yang bisa membuat anak itu terkontaminasi.

"Oh... Pasti sangat lucu kalau aku punya anak berambut merah dan mata sapphire. Oh tidak, tidak rambutnya sepertiku dan matanya seperti ayahnya waaaaaaa~" Hinata tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Berhenti berpikir kotor Hinata!" celetuk Naruto membuyarkan imajinasi liar Hinata yang membayangkan Kurama dan dirinya sedang ~Sensor~

"Haaaaaais..." Hinata menatap Naruto sebal lalu melempar pulpen miliknya kearah Naruto tapi dengan gesit wanita itu menghindar.

"Cih! Kalian bisa menjadi dokter dan tentara itu karena orang tua kalian, masa bisa jadi Letnan di usia muda seperti ini dengan sifat kalian yang barbar!" ejek Sakura setelah urusannya selesai.

"Hei nona muda." panggil Hinata sambil tersenyum manis lalu menopang dagunya, memandangi wajah Sakura yang menatap dirinya dan Naruto benci.

"Kami ini jenius Sakura. Kami jadi dokter dan lulus dengan predikat terbaik itu karena usaha kami sendiri, bukan karena orang tua kami. Aku dan Naruto juga berusaha sendiri mangka nya bisa menjadi tentara dengan pangkat Letnan. Kalau kami tidak usaha dan hanya goyang kaki karena punya ayah jendral, mana mungkin aku bisa menerbangkan pesawat tempur dan mana mungkin Naruto bisa menembak dengan sasaran yang tepat dan asal kau tahu Naruto itu adalah penembak jitu terbaik yang pernah Jepang miliki bahkan dia sudah mendapat dua kali penghargaan saat dirinya di nobatkan sebagai wakil komandan pasukan khusus, lah kau? Pernah dapat penghargaan?" ujar Hinata tepat sasaran membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeram kesal.

Hinata tersenyum manis yang membuat Sakura semakin muak. Naruto ikut tersenyum puas melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena marah.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kita disini adalah rekan kerja." ujar Ino menengahi.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

Ino menghela napas, dia sudah tahu kalau ketiganya memang sudah bermusuhan sejak di sekolah kedokteran.

"Dokter tentara, berapa kali kalian melayani para jendral agar bisa menjadi Letnan hm?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai, Hinata tahu ejekan itu untuknya tapi dia memilih tersenyum dan tidak terpancing emosi karena Sakura.

"Seharusnya kami lah yang bertanya seperti itu kepada mu Sakura." timpal Naruto tajam. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh iya benar juga, kau menembak lagi dengan tepat Naruto." sahut Hinata sambil bertepuk tangan.

Para dokter relawan yang melihat dan mendengar hanya bisa diam, termasuk Gaara yang duduk diam di kursinya, memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Toh percuma ditengahi, mereka hanya akan melempar kalimat pedas saja dan berakhir dengan kekesalan Sakura yang selalu kalah dalam adu mulut dan Gaara yakin Sakura tidak akan berani melawan Naruto atau Hinata.

Gadis itu tidak bisa bela diri seperti Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura akan kalah, dan itu hal yang pasti. Mereka berdua wanita adalah yang kuat dan bertengkar dengan cara saling mencakar dan menarik rambut bukanlah gaya mereka yang seorang tentara berpangkat Letnan.

 **...**

"Baiklah karena masalah pembegalan tadi maka agenda kalian untuk latgab akan dibatalkan, memang ini akan menimbulkan masalah tapi keselamatan warga negara kita jauh lebih penting dan di utamakan. Permasalah yang akan timbul biarlah kami yang urus.

Tugas kalian sekarang adalah menjaga dan melindungi warga negara kita yang berada disuna dan tugas kalian sebagai pasukan perdamaian terus berlanjut sampai Suna bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa perlindungan kalian. Tugaskan tiga kelompok untuk melatih pria Suna untuk menjadi tentara agar bisa melindungi warga negara mereka sendiri. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" sahut Obito dan Naruto tegas. Sarutobi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar. Dan jangan lupa apa yang aku katakan pertama kali tadi." ujarnya. Keduanya mengangguk sambil mendesah pasrah kemudian memberi hormat sebelum keluar dari tempat Sarutobi.

Satu pasukan khusus serta para dokter dan pengusaha sudah menunggu kepulang Obito dan Naruto didepan gedung kesehatan dengan cemas, pasalnya tadi mereka bertindak tanpa mengabari pak Sarutobi terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai juga, Obito dan Naruto menatap mereka heran. Ada apa? pikir mereka.

"Latgab batal karena keamanan warga negara kita jauh lebih penting dan utama dan menjadi pasukan perdamaian adalah tugas kita." ujar Obito seolah tahu apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan.

Satu pasukan termasuk Hinata bersorak ria dan langsung menerjang keduanya. Ya meskipun mereka selalu ketakutan melihat keduanya tapi bagi mereka semua, kedua orang tersebut adalah pemimpin dan wakil yang tegas. Mereka berdua tidak gila hormat, malah menganggap mereka semua adalah saudara yang harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi layaknya kakak dan adik.

Para pengusaha dan dokter relawan minus Sakura, tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Yo karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bertugas dan Naruto tidak jadi latgab. Malam ini kita–"

"PESTA!" jawab satu pasukan kompak memotong perkataan Hinata dan jadilah malam harinya mereka membuat api unggun untuk memanggang ayam yang sudah mereka sembil dan bersihkan tadi.

Para pengusaha dilayani dengan baik, mereka dibiarkan duduk dengan nyaman tapi sesekali dari mereka ada yang membantu, para dokter menyiapkan meja.

Naruto baru saja mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa, training coklat loreng seperti tentara dan kaos longgar berwarna putih dengan gambar kucing didada kiri.

 **Cklek.**

Naruto cukup terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menemukan Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding dengan stay cool.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke hanya diam dan mendorong Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

 **Blam.**

Pintu tertutup.

Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan mendorong tubuh wanita yang dia cintai itu untuk duduk dipinggir kasur. Sasuke ikut duduk disamping Naruto seraya menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Akh!" Naruto meringis pelan dan merasa terkejut saat Sasuke tahu kalau tangannya sedikit membiru.

Kedua onyx Sasuke terlihat kelam seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya yang ternyata adalah obat oles untuk luka atau bengkak.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengoleskan cream putih itu ketelapak tangan Naruto tepatnya didekat jempol. Kedua sapphire Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius, Naruto tersenyum getir dan membiarkan Sasuke mengobati tangannya.

Jika saja boleh menghentikan waktu maka tolong siapapun hentikan waktu yang sedang berjalan agar mereka terus seperti ini. Tetap terus seperti ini, karena hal ini belum tentu terjadi lagi jika waktu terus berjalan, hanya tuhan dan mereka lah yang tahu kalau saat ini mereka benar-benar memendam rasa rindu dan khawatir mereka, khawatir kalau salah satu diantara mereka akan ada yang terluka, baik fisik atau batin.

"Jangan sampai terluka lagi." ujar Sasuke lalu memberikan kotak kecil tersebut kepada Naruto. "Simpanlah dan gunakan sesering mungkin agar bengkaknya cepat sembuh." lanjutnya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku keluar." ujarnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi tapi suara Naruto terlebih dulu mengintrupsinya. "Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu meraih kenop pintu.

 **Grep!**

Sasuke terdiam merasakan kedua tangan mungil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Sekali saja... Sekali saja sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi milik Sakura." Sasuke mengeratkan gengaman tangannya lalu dengan cepat dia lepas pelukan wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan mendorongnya ke dinding, memenjarakan gadis tersebut antara dirinya dan dinding kamar.

"Cerewet." ucap Sasuke pelan dan langsung mencium Naruto dengan paksa membuat wanita itu terkejut bukan main. Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tapi entah kenapa kekuatan yang dia miliki seolah lenyap saat berada didekat Sasuke.

Pria itu terus mencium bibirnya dengan kasar bahkan menghisap bibirnya secara bergantian dengan kuat, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk melepaskan ciumannya yang semakin menggebu.

Naruto mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sasuke pertanda bahwa dia kehabisan napas dan Sasuke mengabulkan keinginan dirinya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka meninggalkan benang-benang saliva yang menempek disudut bibir.

Sasuke mengcupi dan menjilati semua yang ada dibibir Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tidak menolak dengan apa yang pria bermata onyx itu lakukan.

"Kau milik ku, selamanya milik ku dan bukan yang lain." ujar Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan lalu keluar begitu saja dari kamar Naruto meninggalkan wanita itu yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bolehkah aku percaya Sasuke-kun?" gumam Naruto dan perlahan tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh kelantai.

 **...**

"Hei." sapa Hinata sambil mendudukan diri disamping Kurama yang memakan makan malamnya dalam diam tanpa suara.

"Jangan ganggu aku pergilah." usirnya ketus. Hinata terkekeh pelan, dia bukan tipe wanita yang suka menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Hinata duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya lalu menopang dagunya agar bisa melihat wajah manis Kurama yang sedang memakan ayam panggang dengan tata krama yang baik khas bangsawan.

"Tadi aku yang memasak ayam yang kau makan. Kau tahu, aku memasukan bumbu cinta kedalamnya untuk memelet mu."

"Uhuk!" Kurama tersedak dan meraih gelas dan meminum isinya hingga tandas membuat Hinata terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tuan muda." ujar Hinata geli saat melihat kedua sapphire pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi memang aku yang masak loh, bagaimana enak gak?" tanya Hinata lemah lembut. "Gini-gini kau bisa masak loh." ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

Tentara yang tidak sengaja sedang lewat didekat meja Kurama hanya bisa memandang ngeri saat Hinata mengatakan dirinya bisa memasak pasalnya dia melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Hinata memasak. Mengerikan. Apalagi kalau wanita itu saat berada diruang operasi sambil memegang pisau operasi dengan senyuman syarat akan makna.

 **[Flasback saat Hinata memasak]**

"Oh ayam ku sayang maafkan lah kau harus ku sembelih." Hinata menangis bombai didepan ayam yang dia pegang dengan cara terbalik, kaki diatas kepala dibawa.

 _Petok! Petok!_

Ayam itu terus berkokok saat Hinata berbicara, seolah-olah dia menjawab apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Hei Hinata berhenti menangis ayam itu!" seru Naruto kesal sambil menyembelih leher ayam hingga putus membuat anak buahnya ngeri melihat cara Naruto menyembelih.

Hinata memainkan ayam itu sebentar, goyang sana goyang sini hingga ayam itu berteriak kesal dengan petok petok nya yang khas suara ayam pada umumnya. Memang suara ayam seperti apa?

"Hei kopral Katoo!" panggilnya pada kopral yang tadi membantu Naruto memegani kepala ayam.

"Ha'i Letnan!" sahutnya.

"Kau pegang ayamnya." titah Hinata.

"Ha'i." sahutnya patuh dan mengambil ayam tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

Tangan kanannya memegang tubuh si ayam dan tangan kiri memegang kepala si ayam.

"Semoga tuhan memberkahi ayam ini untuk ku sembelih dan aku masak untuk Rama-chan ku." ujar Hinata lalu mengeluarkan belatinya dan bersiap memotong.

Hinata menyeringai dan kopral itu bergidik ngeri.

Dan syaaaaat...

Kepala si ayam terlepas dari tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau bersihkan bulu-bulunya lalu cuci hingga bersih nanti berikan padaku dan ingat jangan sampai tertukar dengan ayam yang lain karena ayam itu khusus untuk Rama-chan ku dan kalau tertukar..." kopral tersebut bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Hinata. "Adik mu ku potong." ujar Hinata membuat kopral tersebut mengangguk patuh dan langsung menjalankan tugasnya.

Hinata terkekeh geli, terkadang menggoda mereka itu menyenangkan.

 **Skip time.**

Hinata dan Naruto dengan kompak menggiling bumbu untuk ayam bakar dan setelah jadi mereka memasukan bumbu itu kedalam mangkuk besar.

"Oh ayam maafkan aku, tubuh mu akan aku potong-potong dan ku bakar kemudian aku berikan pada Rama-chan ku." ujar Hinata melankolis. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum aneh seolah-olah arwah sang ayam membisikan kata-kata bahwa dia mingizinkan Hinata memotong-motong tubuhnya.

 _Dia gila_ , pikir Naruto melihat tingkah laku Hinata sejak tadi.

 **Sriiiing...**

Hinata tersenyum sambil menunjukan giginya lalu memotong dan menyayat-nyayat daging ayam dengan cepat.

"Waaaaaaaa..." Naruto berhenti memotong daging ayam dan memilih memperhatikan Hinata yang begitu cepat memotong lalu mencelupkan daging-daging ayam kedalam bumbu lalu menusukkannya ke bambu yang sudah di potong-potong seperti setangkai lidi dengan lincah.

"Waktunya memanggang." Hinata berjalan layaknya model yang berjalan diatas catwalk menuju perapian yang ada didapur begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Mereka duduk bersama didepan perapian.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatan mu? Masih suka batuk?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bicara yang normal tidak seperti tadi yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Syukurlah. Kau tahu aku sangat ketakukan saat wabah penyakit itu menyebar dan kau salah satu korbannya. Apalagi penyakit itu belum tentu bisa sembuh dan memakan waktu yang lama untuk pengobatan, kalau pun sembuh itu karena bakterinya tidur didalam tubuh mu, bakteri itu tidak mati tapi hanya tertidur karena efek obat yang kau minum. Jadi Naruto jaga kesehatan mu baik-baik jangan sampai membuat bakteri itu bangun dan kembali mengacaukan sistem kekebalan tubuhmu." ujar Hinata panjang dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku ini juga dokter seperti mu Hinata, kau tenang saja." timpal Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau sahabat baikku Naruto."

"Kau juga." sahut Naruto. Keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Hei Naruto."

"Hn."

"Si rambut merah itu untukku ya?" pinta Hinata dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Ambil saja dia masih single sepertinya."

"Owwwwwww yeeeeesss..." Hinata berseru ria.

"Tolong beri tahu aku seperti apa dia Naruto, kau sahabat baikku kan? Kau tidak mau melihat ku jomblo seumur hidup kan?" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari depan wajahnya, "Kau serius dengan dia?" Hinata mengangguk antusias sebagai jawabannya. Naruto menghela napas dan mulai bercerita tentang Kurama yang dia ketahui kepada Hinata, meskipun benci tetap saja, rasa sayang dan rindu masih terus terbesit didalam hati Naruto untuk keluarga yang sudah membuangnya.

 **Skip time.**

Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai memasak dan kembali menitipkan masakan mereka kepada kopral Katoo.

"Ingat jangan sampai kau makan." ujar Naruto penuh ancaman.

Kopral Katoo mengangguk patuh.

"Kami mau membersihkan diri dulu nanti kami akan kembali lagi." ujar Hinata.

Kopral Katoo mengangguk patuh.

"Dan kalau kau gagal..." keduanya berkata bersamaan membuat Kopral Katoo semakin gugup bahkan untuk meneguk ludah sendiri saja susah.

"Kau akan kehilangan adik mu." _oh god_ keduanya mirip bidadari cantik berhati?

Kopral Katoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat membuat keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Anak baik." ujarnya keduanya lagi.

 **[Flasback Off]**

 **...**

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Kopral Katoo yang masih duduk di dalam dapur menunggunya.

"Maaf Katoo membuat mu menunggu lama." ujar Naruto merasa bersalah melihat kopral dengan warna rambut biru itu sendirian didalam dapur sementara teman-temannya berada diluar.

"Tidak apa Letnan!" jawabnya tulus. Naruto tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari tempat Rin sering menyimpan makanan. Naruto mengambil mangkuk berisi dua paha ayam yang besar, Naruto menaruh mangkuk tersebut didepan Katoo.

"Untuk mu, aku yang memasaknya." Katoo terdiam memandangi mangkuk tersebut.

"Letnan." gumamnya pelan. Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Katoo.

"Ini uang untuk mu jajan besok dan ku harap kau menerimanya ya, anggap saja aku ini adalah kakak yang sedang memberi adiknya uang jajan sekolah." Naruto menaruh uang seribu yen didekat mangkuk lalu meraih piring berisi dada ayam kemudian berjalan pergi.

Katoo menghapus air matanya yang mengalir lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Arigatou Naruto nee-chan!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan. Naruto berhenti melangkah untuk mendengarnya lalu dia kembali berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

 **...**

Sambil tersenyum senang Katoo berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk menemui teman-temannya seraya membawa mangkuk berisi satu paha ayam karena satunya lagi sudah dia makan tadi didalam dapur sambil berlinangan air mata karena terharu dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya seperti adik sendiri.

Katoo berjalan melewati meja para dokter yang terlihat senang lalu dia melewati meja para pengusaha dan melihat Letnan Hinata sedang menggoda salah satu dari mereka, Katoo tersenyum kecil lalu dia mendengar Hinata berkata,

"Tapi memang aku yang masak loh, bagaimana enak gak?" tanya Hinata lemah lembut. "Gini-gini kau bisa masak loh." ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

Katoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri karena dirinya melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Hinata memasak ayam tersebut, begitu mengerikan apalagi saat Hinata berada diruang operasi sambil memegang pisau operasi dengan senyuman yang syarat akan makna tersembunyi.

Masih segar ingatan Katoo akan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu saat dirinya membantu Hinata menyiapkan ruang operasi. Hinata mengenakan baju biru layaknya dokter, rambutnya dikuncir satu, sebagian wajahnya ditutupi masker biru muda dengan kedua tangan memegang dua pisau yang terihat berkilat tajam saat terkena sinar lampu. Dan Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Katoo, membuat pemuda itu berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruang operasi.

Katoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari sosok Sasuke dan akhirnya dia melihat pria tersebut sedang duduk disamping ayahnya bersama dengan Sakura juga.

Naruto menghela napas kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju atap gedung kesehatan yang memang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk menyendiri.

Fugaku yang melihat Naruto berjalan pergi langsung meminta Sakura untuk mencarikannya air putih biasa lalu setelah kepergian Sakura barulah dia memberitahu Sasuke dengan berbisik, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak pergi tapi sebelum itu Fugaku menyerahkan dua kaleng minum dingin kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul kemana Naruto pergi.

"Kau melihat Naruto pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Shikamaru.

"Aa... Biasanya dia berada di atap gedung kesehatan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan.

"Naik tangga yang ada didekat wc lalu belok kekanan jalan terus dan naik saja ketangga yang ada disana." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti apa yang Shikamaru katakan.

 **...**

Naruto duduk sendiri diatas atap sambil memandang ribuan bintang diatas langit. Sasuke menghela napas lega lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

Naruto sudah tahu kalau pria itu duduk disampingnya, Sasuke yang sedikit kesal karena diabaikan langsung saja menempelkan kaleng jus jeruk yang dingin kepipi Naruto.

"Yak!" seru Naruto kesal membuat Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya.

"Apa ayam ini untukku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh dua kaleng minuman dingin lalu mengambil garpu yang ada di piring dan langsung saja mencomot daging ayam yang sudah dipisah dari tulangnya.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Sasuke memakan masakannnya.

"Enak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke dan kembali mencomot daging ayam dipiring dan memakannya lahap, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kalau tidak kenapa makannya lahap sekali." gerutu Naruto seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak tapi lezat sekali." ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan melihat pipi Naruto langsung merona.

"Ayo kau harus makan juga." ujar Sasuke sambil mengarahkan garpunya yang sudah ada ayam kedepan mulut Naruto. Dengan ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya tapi Sasuke menarik lagi garpunya dan memakan daging tersebut, belumlah memprotes, mulut Naruto langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha memasukan potongan ayam tersebut kedalam mulut Naruto tapi wanita itu menutup bibirnya, Sasuke tak kehilangan akal langsung mencubit pelan pinggang Naruto dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto geli dan membukan mulutnya.

Sasuke langsung mendorong potongan ayam menggunakan lidahnya dan berhasil masuk. Naruto dengan terpaksa menerima dan jadilah Naruto memakan ayamnya sambil berciuman dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke saat daging didalam mulutnya habis, Naruto meraih salah satu kaleng minuman dan membukanya dengan cepat untuk meminum isinya.

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan kembali memakan ayamnya dengan nikmat sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang memerah padam.

 **Bersambung~**


	7. Chapter 7

Oke kita bahas terlebih dahulu soal penyakitkannya Naruto. Benar tebakan _**Namikaze Otorie**_. Naruto mengidap TB atau yang kita kenal saat ini TBC.

Penyakit ini adalah penyaikit yang bisa mematikan penderitanya jika tidak di obati dengan serius dan kenapa Mitsuki bisa tahu? Karena Mitsuki salah satu penderita TB atau Tuberklosis.

Penderita TB harus menjalani pengobatan selama enam bulan lebih dengan cara minum obat setiap harinya. Dan si penderita akan memiliki fisik yang lemah dan gampang jatuh sakit di awal-awal penyakit itu timbul.

Mitsuki menderita penyakit ini saat kelas satu SD dan bersifat keturunan. Mitsuki sering jatuh sakit bahkan tubuh Mitsuki sangat kurus. Mitsuki minum obat hampir sembilan bulan lalu berhenti setelah benar-benar merasa sembuh lalu saat kelas lima SD bakteri itu kembali menyerang Mitsuki hingga Mitsuki kembali meminum obat hampir satu tahun dan hampir enam tahun Mitsuki menjalani hari-hari dengan fisik lemah. Lihat obat sudah kayak lihat nasi dan Mitsuki sudah muak melihatnya dan alhamdulillah sejak Mitsuki SMP, fisik Mitsuki mulai menguat dan tidak gampang sakit lagi tapi dengan catatan tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Kalau mau tahu jelas soal TB silahkan cari di google dan oh ya ampun Mitsuki jadi curhat.

Dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Mitsuki akan memperlihatkan sisi lemah Naruto dibalik semua sifatnya yang sok kuat. Oke cukup penjelasan dan curhat Mitsuki yang menyebalkan ini.

Oke silahkan baca chapter 7 nya Minna. ^^v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto duduk diam di atas atap gedung sambil memperhatikan bunga matahari yang ada didalam pot didepan matanya saat ini. Bunga itu tidak layu meski hari sudah malam. Naruto sangat ingat siapa yang memberikan bibit bunga matahari kepadanya untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya Naruto tidak tahu mengapa pria itu memberikan bunga serta bibit bunga matahari kepada dirinya karena pria itu hanya mengatakan _"Semoga kau selalu bahagia seperti bunga matahari."_ dan sekarang dia mengerti apa yang di maksud pria itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

Naruto menghela napas lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dan menaruh kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Naruto tahu siapa pria itu saat pria itu datang kerumahnya bersama keluarga besarnya yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dialah Uchiha Fugaku ayah dari orang dia cintai. Orang yang selama ini dia kagumi dan selalu dia perhatikan melalui media masa yang ternyata adalah ayah Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu sama sekali kalau pria itu adalah ayah Sasuke karena yang dia tahu Uchiha itu banyak dan pada malam itu Naruto sangat terkejut tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat ayah dan ibunya malu dengan cara diam dan tak peduli padahal begitu banyak yang dia tanyakan kepada Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi kebohongan yang di buat ayah dan ibunya pada malam itu mengurungkan semua niatnya.

Pria tua itu adalah bangsawan yang menurut Naruto adalah bangsawan yang paling bijaksana diantara bangsawan yang lain. Fugaku ramah dan tidak memandang orang dari derajat. Menurutnya semua orang itu sama. Bukan karena kaya atau miskin, pintar atau bodoh. Miskin bukanlah keinginan mereka yang miskin dan yang bodoh bukan juga keinginan mereka. Semua orang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna, baik dari penampilan dan juga kemampuan tapi kata bersyukur harus kita ingat setiap menit, manusia terkadang tidak mengenal kata puas, mereka selalu merasa haus tapi saat mereka bersyukur dengan apa yang mereka dapat saat ini maka mereka bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah puas. Jangan terlalu sering melihat keatas tapi melihatlah kebawah sesekali agar kau selalu merasa bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki saat ini.

Yah, kalimat itulah yang Fugaku pernah katakan saat acara amal disebuah rumah sakit dan saat itu usia Naruto masih empat belas tahun. Naruto kagum dengan sosok seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto hanya diam saja saat suara sepatu yang terbentur dengan lantai terus bergema dari belakang tubuhnya dan dia tidak menoleh saat sosok pria itu duduk disampingnya.

Naruto tahu siapa pria itu saat pria itu duduk disampingnya. Uchiha Fugaku. Baru saja dia memikirkan sosok pria paruh baya itu dan ternyata sosoknya datang juga dan duduk disampingnya. Naruto cukup terkejut awalnya tapi dia memilih diam dan menghela napas lagi.

"Ternyata benar dengan apa yang para tentara itu katakan, kalau kau sering duduk disini pada malam hari." ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang Naruto lihat dari sudut matanya.

"Terima kasih untuk bunga yang anda berikan padaku waktu itu." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu formal dengan ku." balas Fugaku ramah. Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Aku senang bisa melihat mu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun berakhir." ujar Fugaku seraya memperhatikan bunga matahari yang ada didepannya sama seperti Naruto.

Angin gurun berhembus pelan membuat bunga itu melayang pelan mengikuti arah angin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menyukai bunga matahari tapi saat aku melihat bunga itu, rasanya aku sangat senang. Mungkinkah karena filosofi dari bunga itu?" ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin." timpal Fugaku. Keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama hingga suara Fugaku kembali terdengar. "Kau tahu kenapa malam itu aku datang kerumah mu?" Naruto menggeleng pelan karena yang dia tahu pada malam itu dirinya tidak di akui sebagai Namikaze oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Melamar mu untuk Sasuke." Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Fugaku yang tampak tersenyum menatap bunga didepannya. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Atau pria itu tua itu hanya membuat lelucon? Ini bukan bulan April'kan? Naruto mendengus geli seraya membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Aku tidak berbohong." lanjut Fugaku yang tahu akan apa yang Nauto pikirkan saat ini. Naruto terdiam. "Di dalam keluarga bangasawan, perjodohan adalah hal yang biasa. Aku sudah menyelidiki dirimu saat kau sering bermain dengan Sasuke ditaman. Mikoto istriku selalu melarang Sasuke keluar tapi aku menyakinkannya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan apa-apa karena bodyguard selalu mengawasi Sasuke dari kejauhan. Dan selama itu aku tahu siapa dirimu.

Malam itu aku bahkan tidak memberitahu istriku perihal perjodohan karena aku hanya ingin berkunjung terlebih dahulu dan mengobrol banyak bersama kedua orang tua mu yang memang adalah sahabat baik ku sejak masih sekolah tapi pernyataan yang keduanya beritahu pada malam itu cukup membuat ku sangat terkejut. Dan kau tahu, istriku tidak menyukai orang yang tidak memiliki setetes darah bangsawan ditubuhnya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu kalau bangsawan hanya boleh menikah dengan bangsawan kalau'pun tidak mau menikah dengan sesama bangsawan maka harus menikah dengan kalangan konglemerat. Contohnya saja Minato dan Kushina. Minato adalah kalangan konglemerat dan Kushina adalah bangsawan murni.

"Aku tidak suka hidup yang selalu di atur seperti boneka. Aku tidak suka bertingkah layaknya bangsawan karena aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Apa aku salah?"

"Menjadi diri sendiri itu baik tapi ada batasannya mengingat darah bangsawan Uzumaki adalah didalam tubuh mu."

"Aku tahu." sahut Naruto lirih.

"Paman." panggil Naruto pelan sambil menoleh kesampingnya untuk melihat sosok laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Ya?" sahut Fugaku.

"Boleh aku pinjam bahu mu sebentar?" Fugaku tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Fugaku. "Aku rindu ayah." lirihnya. Fugaku terdiam mendengarkan.

"Tapi aku benci saat dia mengatakan kalau aku bukan putrinya." air mata Naruto mengalir.

"Ku rasa kata maaf untuk saat ini lebih baik." sahut Fugaku memberi saran.

"Terlalu sulit bagiku." Naruto memandang bunga didepannya sendu.

"Mereka sudah tahu semuanya dari Kyuubi. Mereka menyesal."

"Menyesal selalu datang di akhirkan paman?" lirih Naruto pelan.

"Ya maka dari itu jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada. Mungkin mereka melakukan kesalahan padamu di masa lalu tapi sekarang mereka sedang berusaha untuk meminta maaf padamu. Terimalah maaf mereka sebelum kau menyesal. Kau tahu penyesalan selalu datang di akhir acara, iya kan?" kata Fugaku dengan nada canda diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Ya, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang."

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hn."

"Disini terlalu sakit." Naruto menunjuk dadanya tepat di bagian hati. Fugaku menghela napas.

"Kasih sayang dan kata maaf adalah obatnya Naruto."

"Mungkin."

"Naru–"

"Ini adalah duniaku yang sekarang paman. Aku tidak ingin masa lalu ku menganggu masa ku yang sekarang. Sudah cukup aku menderita dimasa lalu tapi tidak dengan masa depan karena aku juga manusia biasa yang juga ingin hidup bahagia."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan Naruto." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya dan juga menyingkirkan kepalanya dari bahu Fugaku untuk menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku mau kebawah." Fugaku mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan wanita berambut pirang pendek itu pergi.

"Semoga kau bahagia selalu." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan bunga matahari didepannya.

Naruto baru saja turun dari anak tangga saat Ino hendak menaiki tangga yang dia lewati. "Aku mencari mu dan kata yang lain kalau kau mungkin ada diatas jadi–"

"Apa mau mu?" potong Naruto cepat.

"Bicara." kedua sapphire Naruto menatap kedua aqua didepannya dingin lalu pergi begitu saja tidak peduli.

 **...**

Kurama baru saja keluar dari gedung tua tempat dia menginap untuk menemui Naruto tapi dirinya malah melihat Hinata sedang duduk didepan beberapa bunga matahari yang hidup didepan gedung. Hinata duduk diatas batu karang berwarna putih yang cukup besar.

Kurama terdiam sejenak lalu berjalan mendekati wanita bertubuh seksi itu lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kurama basa-basi.

"Melihat bunga." jawab Hinata malas. Tidak seperti biasanya dia berkata seperti itu kepada Kurama karena biasanya wanita itu akan bertindak seperti wanita penggoda jika didekatnya tapi kali ini ada apa? Apa wanita itu sedang kerasukan hantu gurun yang tidak suka bicara?

"Ada apa?" Kurama kembali bertanya sambil menoleh kearah wajah Hinata yang memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Adik ku akan menikah." jawab Hinata ketus.

"Lalu?" Kurama mengeriyit heran mendengarnya. Kalau adiknya mau menikah harusnya dia merasa senang, kenapa sedih? Wanita aneh, pikir Kurama.

"Ck! Harusnya aku dulu yang nikah bukan adikku!" timpal Hinata satu oktaf lebih tinggi dengan wajah merah karena kesal.

"Memang kau sudah punya calon?" tanya Kurama dengan nada mengejek. Wanita itu kembali berdecih tak suka. "Tak punya." jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Kurama terkekeh pelan mendengarnya sedangkan Hinata semakin cemberut.

"Adikku juga menikah lebih dulu dariku." ujar Kurama santai dan melihat beberapa bunga didepannya dengan hati damai, entahlah dia tidak tahu mengapa setiap dia melihat bunga matahari selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. Apa mungkin karena Naruto yang menanamnya?

Hinata menoleh cepat kearah Kurama lalu sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai seksi, "Bagaimana kalau aku memperkosa pria yang ku suka saja lalu menghamilinya dan aku bisa menikah dengannnya?" Kurama menoleh cepat dan melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya, tepatnya lima senti didepannya. Pria itu cukup sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu pikirkan?! Tidak ada wanita memperkosa laki-laki bahkan menghamilinya. Catat laki-laki tidak hamil! Yang hamil itu wanita! Oh tuhan ingin rasanya Kurama memukul kepala Hinata dengan keras agar wanita itu bisa berpikir jernih tapi laki-laki tidak memukul wanita dan Kurama tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Sementara itu Hinata terdiam memandangi bibir Kurama yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicium.

"Siapa pria yang kau suka?" tanya Kurama penasaran, ada rasa tak rela dihatinya jika pria yang disukai Hinata bukan dirinya.

"Dia bertubuh tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dariku yang seorang tentara." Hinata berkata pelan sambil menyusuri dada bidang Kurama yang tertutupi oleh kemeja berwarna merah maron dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Kedua mata Hinata berkedip dua kali saat melihat wajah Kurama semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Hinata bersorak senang didalam hati. Rencananya berhasil!

"Kalau kau ingin mendaptarkan diri sebagai calon pemilik hati, jiwa dan ragaku, kau harus menemui ayahku sayang." jari-jari lentik Hinata turun kebawah membuat tubuh Kurama berdesir penuh gairah merasakan jari-jari itu menari dengan indah menuruni perutnya hingga pinggang dan terus kebawah. Kurama meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat jari-jari lentik itu berhenti bergerak tepat satu senti diatas adik kesayangannya.

"Semakin cepat kau menemui ayah ku maka semakin cepat kau mendapatkannya sayang." Hinata beranjak pergi setelah mengatakannya membuat Kurama menggeram kesal. Sial! Hanya karena perkataan dan permainan jari Hinata adiknya hampir bangun. Fuck! teriaknya kesal dalam hati.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu Hinata dan kau harus menyiapkan dirimu sendiri karena aku tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan sampai aku puas." ucap Kurama pelan, kedua sapphirenya berkilat penuh nafsu dan untuk Minato bersiaplah kau akan segera mendapatkan menantu seorang wanita bersenjata ahli tempur dalam waktu dekat ini.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gedung kesehatan untuk menuju lantai tiga. Hari ini benar-benar lelah untuknya apalagi tadi dia baru saja menggoda Kurama. Khehehehe... Hinata terkekeh pelan mengingatnya lalu kedua ametystnya tidak sengaja melihat Naruto berdiri diam mendengarkan apa yang wanita bermata aqua katakan. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan wanita itu yang Hinata ketahui adalah salah satu dari dokter relawan.

"Hei Naruto aku mendapat kartu As Kurama mau dengar?" ujar Hinata semangat sambil merangkul pinggang Naruto mesra.

"Kartu As?" kedua alis Naruto bertaut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kakak ipar mu." Hinata menyeringai melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah masam seketika. "Menjijikan." komentar Naruto tajam dan langsung berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan apa yang Ino katakan barusan dengan susah payah dan malah tidak dia tanggapi.

Hinata menggedikan bahu tak peduli dan berjalan mengekor dibelakang Naruto.

"Hei kau dasar adik ipar durhaka kemari!" teriak Hinata lantang sepanjang lorong dan Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya jika dia tidak bahagia maka kakaknya harus bahagia.

Dengan bergabung dan bertempur bersama pasukannya digaris depan sudah cukup membuat Naruto senang. Dia sadar dan tahu bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai. Dia hanyalah wanita biasa dan Naruto menyadarinya. Sadar diri itu lebih baikkan.

Naruto menghela napas sambil memandangi lorong didepannya lalu berbelok ke kiri. Dirinya tidak secantik Sakura, tidak seksi Ino, tidak seputih Hinata serta tidak memiliki wajah babyface seperti Hinata dan dia juga tidak sejenius Sasuke. Tubuhnya banyak luka gores bahkan ada luka tembak, dia tidak memiliki tubuh yang mulus seperti wanita yang lain. Dan inilah dirinya selalu merendahkan diri.

"Hei kau! Apa kau tahu Naruto, aku akan membuat anak yang banyak. Mari kita bersaing siapa yang paling banyak buat anak!" seru Hinata heboh. Naruto berhenti berjalan dengan perempatan muncul didahinya sedangkan Hinata terus berjalan dan menambrak tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hei kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" sembur Hinata kesal karena sejak tadi dia sedang menghitung jumlah anak dengan jari-jarinya seperti orang bodoh dan Naruto menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Hinata yang memasang wajah imutnya seperti wajah anak yang masih polos tanpa dosa. "Wajah mu polos seperti bayi tapi otak mu seperti kaset film blue." ujar Naruto sinis kemudian kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

"Heeeeissss... Kalau kau sudah menikah dan merasakannya. Aku pastikan kau akan selalu tergoda untuk melakukannya." Hinata terus mengoceh dibelakang Naruto.

" _Up to you._ " Naruto melambaikan tangannya tak peduli.

"Kira-kira ukuran punya Sasuke berapa ya waaaaaaahh..."

"Hinata!"

"Iya! Iya!" Hinata tersenyum geli saat melihat Naruto berbalik dengan wajah merah padam. Wanita pemilik permata amethyst itu terkekeh pelan karena berhasil membuat wajah Naruto merah karena malu.

"Hayoooo berapa yaaaaa~" godanya lagi.

"Aku akan membunuh mu Hyuuga Hinata!" teriak Naruto kesal dan jadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran malam itu

 **...**

Sebuah pesawat Boeng Ch 47 Chinook terlihat akan segera mendarat kesebuah lapangan luas yang tak jauh dari barak pasukan khusus, dimana satu pasukan sudah menunggu disana termasuk Naruto dan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat dari jendela kamar tempat dia menginap.

Siapa yang datang ketempat ini hingga satu pasukan menunggu kedatang pesawat tersebut. Sasuke mengeriyit heran melihatnya. Kapal dan pesawat angkut yang akan membawa properti akan datang besok, lalu pesawat itu? Mungkinkah jendral AD sedang berkunjung?

Pesawat itu berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna dan pintunya terbuka, lima orang berpakaian militer Amerika keluar dari sana dengan gagahnya. Salah satu dari mereka memakai kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat menawan, Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati pria itu. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum apalagi pria itu yang juga tersenyum dan kedua matanya melebar saat dilihatnya Naruto berpelukan dengan pria tersebut.

"Cih!" Sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya keras dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Naruto.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kebelakang. Kurama berjalan mendekatinya, "Kita harus kembali kekota Suna beberapa menit lagi, kita akan kembali mengadakan rapat bersama mereka dan oh ya apa kau melihat Naruto?" ujarnya sekaligus bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Dilapangan heliped." jawab Sasuke dingin lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannnya.

Sementara itu di lapangan heliped. Naruto tersenyum melihat pasukan khusus Amerika yang berkunjung setelah melaksanakan tugas mereka di perbatasan Oto dan Imo. Mereka akan pulang ke Amerika setelah berkunjung terlebih dahulu ke Suna.

Mereka semua berjabat tangan lalu berpelukan, pelukan antar sahabat tentunya.

" _How are you Naruto?_ " sapa pria berkaca mata hitam dengan senyum lebarnya menampakan deretan gigi putihnya.

" _I'am fine and you?_ "

"Seperti yang kau lihat." pria itu terkekeh pelan begitu juga dengan Naruto lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju barak sambil bercanda tawa.

"Suna sudah aman dan sedang dalam pembangunan. Itu bagus." komentar Michael, ketua pasukan khusus Amerika yang tadi berpelukan dengan Naruto.

"Ya begitulah." sahut Naruto. Michael tersenyum tipis lalu menarik pinggang Naruto hingga merapat pada tubuhnya dan dilihat semua tentara, dokter relawan dan para pengusaha termasuk Sasuke yang hendak menghampirinya. Tubuh Sasuke seolah membeku ditempat apalagi saat Michael membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Naruto membuat wanita itu tersenyum dengan wajah tidak percaya, Michael melepaskan rangkulan pinggannya dan suara gigi Sasuke yang bergemelutuk mulai terdengar.

"Serius ni?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Serius." jawab Michael sambil membuka kaca mata hitamnya memperlihat kedua sapphire dan rambut hitam pendeknya. Wajah pria itu terlihat begitu tampan bahkan para kaum hawa dari kalangan dokter dan seketaris terperangah melihat ketampanan Michael.

Sasuke berdecih pelan. Dia mendapat saingan! Michael duduk dibatu tempat Hinata dan Kurama semalam duduk dengan santai.

"Kalau itu beneran serius aku dan Hinata harus membeli gaun huh?" tanya Naruto. Michael tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Akan menyenangkan kalau Diana di kawal oleh dua tentara cantik." celetuk Michael membuat Hinata dan tim ANBU terkekeh.

Pengawal? pikir Sasuke tak suka. Apa maksud pria itu? Dia tidak mengerti.

Sasuke berdecih pelan saat Naruto hendak duduk disamping Michael, dengan gesit dia menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya membuat semua mata langsung tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Sasuke." gumam Naruto tidak mengerti memandangi wajah Sasuke didepannya.

Michael tersenyum misterius melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. Pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Naruto hingga terlepas dari dekapan Sasuke. Pria bermata onyx itu menatap sapphire Michael tajam.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya." ujar Michael santai.

"Aku juga punya." Sasuke mendelik kesal dan menarik lengan Naruto dan Naruto cukup bingung saat Michael kembali menarik lengannya.

"Aku jauh lebih penting dari mu." desisnya tajam. Naruto menggeram kesal lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke?!" Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Aku ada urusan dengan Michael lagipula kami sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu kalau kau mau ke kota, sana sama yang lain." Naruto menarik lengan Michael pergi dari kerumanan orang-orang dan Michael menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menampakan senyuman penuh kemenangan miliknya kepada Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Ku rasa kalian lelah sebaiknya istirahat terlebih dahulu atau mau latgab?" tanya Obito kepada anggota tim elit Amerika yang sudah ditinggal kaptennya. "Kami akan menunggu kapten terlebih dahulu." jawab Jordan, wakil ketua tim elit.

Obito tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kami sudah menyiapkan minuman segar untuk di nikmati selama menunggu." Jordan terkekeh lalu keduanya adu tinju dan berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

 **...**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang Minato jelaskan didepan para stap negara dan presiden Suna, karena saat ini nama Naruto dan Michael terus memenuhi otaknya. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif membuatnya kepalanya serasa ingin meledak.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pendapat mu presedir Sasuke?" tanya Minato telak membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ayah dari Naruto dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Kau tidak fokus Sasuke. Kalau kau memang percaya dengan Naruto maka kau tidak perlu khawatir hanya kerena pria itu." ujar Minato dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti orang Suna yang semuanya berbahasa Inggris kecuali orang-orang Jepang yang memang ada didalam ruangan ini, mereka hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat wajah bodoh Sasuke yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Aa.. i-iya." jawab Sasuke sedikit gagap dan mulai serius dengan apa yang dia hadapi saat ini. Awas kau Naruto, batin Sasuke.

 **...**

Michael dan tim nya akan segera kembali ke Amerika sore ini setelah pertemuan mereka. Naruto memeluk para anggota tim elit Delta lalu beradu tinju. Minato, Kuram dan Sasuke jelas tak suka melihat Naruto asal peluk pria sana-sini.

"Jangan lupa mengerti?" ujar Michael. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Tentu saja, ingatan ku cukup kuat." timpal Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Kelimanya langsung masuk kedalam pesawat setelah obrolan mereka selesai. Tim ANBU melambaikan tangan mereka setelah pesawat Boeng CH 47 Chinook itu mengudara.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai hendak pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat ditarik oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengeriyit heran apalagi setelah dia sadar kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang menarik tangannya menjauh dari lapangan heliped.

"Hei kau kenapa?" seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya diam saja dan masih melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto mendengus sebal lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kuat hingga pria itu berbalik dan ikut menarik tangannya kembali yang sukses membuat tubuh Naruto oleng dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau dipeluk pria lain!" desis Sasuke tajam tepat ditelinga Naruto. Naruto mendengus sebal lalu melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Kami hanya sahabat Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau cemburu. Michael itu sahabat baikku dan dia akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat." ujar Naruto menjelaskan tapi amarah Sasuke belum surut hanya kerena penjelasan itu.

"Kalau sudah mau menikah kenapa memeluk mu?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam tapi wanita itu tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Kau cemburu?" Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura, Sasuke." ujar Naruto mengingatkan lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ada tugas." Sasuke berdecih tak suka melihat Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto menyapa beberapa dokter relawan. Hari mereka semua akan berangkat ke daerah Araen yang jaraknya lima puluh kilometer dari Suna. Setelah semuanya selesai dan naik kedalam bis mereka semua langsung berangkat termasuk para pengusaha karena besok mereka akan pulang ke Jepang dan meninggalkan karyawan mereka seperti arsitek untuk merancang bangunan-bangunan yang akan dibangun termasuk tempat-tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat pariwisata seperti pantai contohnya.

Seperti hari kemarin, para tim elit berada didalam bis para pengusaha, mereka duduk dibangku paling depan dan mereka cukup bersyukur karena Utakata membawa gitar kesayangannya karena dengan begitu mereka tidak akan merasa bosan selama perjalan menuju Araen.

Utakata dengan senang hati memaikan gitarnya lalu kelima rekannya bernyanyi ria. Mereka bertepuk tangan seraya bernyanyi dan para pengusaha serta karyawannya cukup terhibur dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Setelah menyanyikan lagu Red, Utakata mulai memaikan nada baru yang langsung dikenali oleh semua orang yang ada didalam bis.

 _Kimigayo wa_

 _Chiyo ni yachiyo ni_

 _Sazare-ishi no_

 _Iwao to narite_

 _Koke no musu made_

[Kimigayo – Lagu kebangsaan Jepang]

Mereka semua bernyanyi dengan senang hati bahkan para tentara menaruh tangan kanan mereka didada. Naruto tersenyum saat dia sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Sekarang aku yang nyanyi!" seru Naruto heboh sambil merampas gitar Utakata cepat hingga membuat pria berambut coklat itu terdiam tak bergeming. "Biasa saja kali." ujarnya sinis.

"Look how high we can fly." ujar Hinata memberi saran.

"Tentu." Naruto tersenyum dan mulai memaikan gitar.

 _I lost my self today_

 _All work no time to play_

 _I'm holding on to what i know_

 _Then this discovery_

 _Blindfolded, I could see_

 _I'm catching on by letting go_

 _And now I'm rising up_

 _No coming down_

 _So hang on for the ride_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _We can see everything_

 _From up here in the sky_

 _We've got the perfect view_

 _Together me and you_

 _Look how high we can fly_

[Look how high we can fly – The Princess and The Popstar]

Naruto dan Hinata bernyanyi bergantian dan para rekan mereka diam mendengarkan sambil bertepuk tangan. Sasuke dan Kurama cukup terpesona mendengar suara wanita yang mereka cintai dan suka ternyata memiliki suara yang cukup bagus.

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _We can see everything_

 _From up here in the sky_

 _We've got the perfect view_

 _Together me and you_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Oh yeah..._

Naruto semakin semangat memainkan gitar dan Hinata semakin senang menyanyikan lirik lagu bersama Naruto tentunya karena memang lagu itu terdengar begitu semangat dan juga sesuai dengan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Look how high we can fly_

 _Look how high we can fly_

Perjalanan yang memang lama akhirnya sampai juga ketempat tujuan. Jika dilihat dari luar daerah ini terlihat seperti kota mati. Mereka semua disambut dengan baik di Araen apalagi tuan Kazakage yang ternyata telah sampai lebih dulu.

Para dokter langsung dipersilahkan untuk masuk kegedung yang sudah disiapkan untuk memeriksa warga. Sementara itu Naruto mengikuti rombongan pengusaha dan tuan Kazekage dari belakang bersama timnya.

Shikamaru menguap karena mengantuk sedangkan Kimimaro terlihat seperti orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau. Utakata terlihat biasa saja. Obito terlihat malas karena beberapa hari dia cukup kelelahan dan tidak bisa mengabiskan waktu bersama Rin. Naruto terlihat santai meski pikirannya entah kemana saat ini. Hinata? Jangan tanya! Dia sibuk memperhatikan Kurama dari belakang.

Kurama sangat tahu kalau dibelakangnya saat ini ada sepasang amethyst cantik yang terus menatap punggunya dengan kedua mata berbinar penuh dambaan.

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan biasa saja sambil menghela napas lelah. Dia butuh bicara bersama Naruto sebelum dia pulang ke Jepang besok tapi entah kenapa dia tidak rela jika Naruto terus berada disini.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Baiklah sudah cukup karena nanti dia benar-benar harus bicara dengan Naruto sebelum dia memutuskan akan pulang atau tidak dan sekarang dia harus fokus dengan perkerjaannya.

 **...**

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari para pengusaha dan dokter relawan berada di Suna dan tepatnya hari ini para pengusaha akan pulang ke negara asal mereka kecuali para dokter relawan dan juga para arsitek karena mereka harus berkerja membangun Suna apalagi para perkerja asal Konoha akan segera datang dalam hitungan jam bersama dengan bahan-bahan bangunan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal karena semalam Naruto bertugas jadi dia tidak bisa bicara tapi tidak dengan pagi ini, dia harus benar-benar bicara dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih mengobrol seru dengan anggota timnya.

"Cieeeeeeeee..." seru tim ANBU termasuk Hinata yang menyoraki Obito dan Rin yang kabarnya akan segera menikah di Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke datar. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto santai. Tidak ada embel-embel –kun. Sasuke menghela napas kecewa.

"Aku ingin bicara." jawabnya. Hinata menyeringai melihat Sasuke lalu dia berdiri. "Hei Sasuke-kun~" ujar Hinata manja membuat sepasang sapphire di sebrang sana mendelik tak suka tapi dia abaikan. "Cih!" Kurama memotong dagingnya kesal.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahuu~ Narutooo~ suka sama ad–"

"Aku akan membunuh mu dalam waktu singkat Hinata!" seru Naruto kesal dengan wajah merah padam. Hinata terkekeh pelan lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. "Kau harus bertindak cepat Naruto. Contohlah diriku yang sekali tembak dor! Dapat." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata ingin tertawa keras karena mengingat perkataan Naruto malam kemarin.

 **[Flashback]**

"Hahahahahahaha... Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu dasar bocah!" ejek Hinata dengan suara keras seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja suka baka! Setiap wanita yang sudah menikah pasti menyukai 'junior' suaminya memangnya kenapa?!" bentak Naruto keras.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa..." Hinata terkekeh geli melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin merah padam seperti tomat.

"Sugooooooiii... Naruto suka adiknya Sasuke!"

"Tutup mulut mu Hinata!"

Sementara itu di ujung lorong Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan mendengar teriakan Hinata dan Naruto yang terdengar sangat vulgar. Awalnya dia ingin bicara dengan Naruto soal hubungan mereka tapi ya sudahlah mungkin besok saja, pikirnya.

Sasuke tertegun sebentar saat mendengar teriakan Hinata yang terakhir sebelum suara tawa Hinata dan teriakan Naruto yang kesal memenuhi lorong.

Naruto suka adiknya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terkekeh geli. "Ternyata kau wanita nakal ya Naruto. Kau lebih suka adikku dari pada aku ternyata." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak pergi.

 **[Flashback]**

"Cih!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo ikut aku kalau ingin bicara. Dan abaikan apa yang Hinata katakan." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti seraya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Menahan tawa itu tidak enak iya kan Sasuke?

Naruto mengajak Sasuke keluar dari kantin. "Bisakah kau mengajak ku ke suatu tempat untuk refresing?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ikut aku." Naruto berjalan menuju mobil jeep lalu menaikinya begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kesuatu tempat." jawab Naruto seraya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Naruto mengendari mobilnya menjauh dari area barak para tentara menuju ke arah hutan lebat dan mobilnya baru berhenti ditengah-tengah hutan. "Ayo turun." ajak Naruto.

Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti kemana Naruto mengajaknya.

Kedua onyx nya terbelalak melihat ada air terjun setinggi sepuluh meter dengan bawahnya ada anak sungai yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Anak sungai dari aliran air terjun ini adalah sungai kecil yang ada dibelakang barak." ujar Naruto menjelaskan lalu duduk di rerumputan hijau sambil melepaskan kedua sepatu botsnya lalu menenggelamkan kedua kakinya kedalam air.

"Rasanya segar." ujar Sasuke yang juga ikut memasukan kakinya kedalam air setelah melepas sneakersnya dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama mu." jawab Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak, tentu dia tahu maksud Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto memainkan kakinya sebentar.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku suka dengan diriku yang sekarang." kini Sasuke yang diam mendengarkan. "Aku memiliki orang-orang yang memang bisa ku sebut sahabat." Naruto menghela napas sejenak.

"Mereka juga tahu akan diriku yang tidak dianggap oleh Namikaze, tentu aku yang memberi tahukannya kepada mereka karena mereka mengancam ku kalau tidak jujur maka aku harus mentraktir mereka makan selama tiga tahun, bahkan Hinata mengancam akan memberikan aku suntikan yang menyakitkan." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat Obito bertanya kenapa rambutnya berbeda dengan warna rambut Tsunade dan Jiraya bahkan matanya juga berbeda. Ciri-ciri Naruto mengarah ke keluarga Namikaze. Bahkan wajah Naruto sangat mirip dengan Minato yang membedakannya adalah Naruto perempuan dan Minato laki-laki.

"Mereka menerima aku apa adanya dan bukan apa yang ada. Mereka menganggap aku adalah saudara mereka sendiri. Di saat aku kesulitan mereka selalu ada, mereka tidak berkhianat seperti yang Ino dan yang lain lakukan padaku seperti dulu." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto lewat ekor matanya. "Aku pernah di sandera oleh kelompok Zyn satu tahun yang lalu dan hampir mati." Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto. "Sandera?" kedua onyx nya terbelalak tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum seolah tidak ada beban lalu kembali bercerita.

 **[Flasback On]**

Suara dua buah helikopter yang terbang terus mengaum dari luar sebuah mansion yang sudah tidak terpakai, beberapa pria berpakaian tentara sambil membawa senjata laras panjang menyerbu mansion dan bersiap menyerang. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang mengenakan topi berwarna merah yang menunjukan bahwa merekalah pasukan khusus yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan sandera yang merupakan warga negara Jepang dan warga negara asing yang disekap oleh kelompok Zyn.

Tiga orang pria bertopi merah terus mengarah senjatanya kesegala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada anggota kelompok Zyn yang mengacungkan pistol kearah mereka.

Beberapa pria muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung menghujani para tentara dengan peluru panas. Baku tembak'pun tidak dapat dihindari dan seorang penembak jitu sudah siap diluar. Dia mengarahkan leser merah snipernya menuju sebuah jendela besar yang sedang memperlihatkan anggota Zyn baku hantam dengan tentara. Desingan peluru berhenti setelah anggota Zyn yang menyerang mati ditempat.

 **Braaakk...**

Dengan keras pintu itu ditendang oleh salah satu dari mereka. Beberapa anak-anak terlihat ketakutan saat melihat para tentara menerobos masuk, mereka bersembunyi dengan menyembunyikan wajah.

"Selamatkan mereka dan aku akan berusaha untuk kelantai atas." ujar seorang pria dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Mereka yang diperintahkan mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya sementara itu pria yang memang menjadi kapten dalam tim ini, bergegas naik kelantai dua dimana tiga warga negara Jepang dan dua warga negara asing disekap beserta salah satu anggota pasukan khusus.

Sementara itu ditempat penyekapan, seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek sebahu terus menyeringai, tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang penuh luka ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat kebelakang tubuh. Enam orang sandera yang terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan tiga orang wanita tampak ketakutan, mereka duduk saling menempel satu sama lain kecuali gadis itu yang duduk didepan kelima orang itu.

"Kau tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, nona." ujar seorang pria yang duduk dengan santai diatas kursi kayu dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki.

"Didalam hidupku tidak ada kata takut apalagi jika menghadapi orang seperti kalian." timpalnya dengan senang hati. Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak akan selamat nona manis, jika mereka tidak membawa uang maka tempat ini akan aku ledakan."

"Dan dengan begitu kita semua akan mati dan itu termasuk dirimu. Ck, kenapa kau bodoh sekali, kalau tempat ini meledak bagaimana bisa kau menikmati uang mu hm?" gadis itu semakin menyeringai sedangkan sang pria tampak terdiam dengan gigi bergemelutuk kesal melihat seringai gadis itu yang meremehkannya.

"Kau yang akan mat–"

 **Braaak...**

"Dia datang juga." gumam sang gadis yang masih terlihat santai.

Lima orang pria yang ada didalam ruangan ini langsung menodongkan pistol mereka kearah dua tentara yang berhasil masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka bisa masuk!" seru pria yang menjadi ketua di kelompok Zyn yang bertugas melalukan penyekapan. Salah satu anggota kelompok menarik gadis yang sejak tadi melawan kepada mereka dan mendekapnya erat sambil menodongkan senjata kedahi gadis itu.

"Jika kalian berani mendekat wanita ini akan mati." ucapnya.

"Khehehe... Kau pintar." ujar ketua Zyn melihat anak buahnya berhasil menyandra gadis itu.

"Siapkan kami helikopter dengan uang satu miliar maka gadis ini akan kami kembalikan. Aku beri waktu setengah jam untuk kalian menyiapkannya." ketua Zyn kembali berbicara dengan suara menantang.

"Aku mati'pun tidak akan ada yang menangisiku jadi percuma saja." timpal gadis itu enteng tak peduli delikan tajam dari ketua pasukan khusus yang diarahkan kepadanya dan terlihat mengerikan.

"Kitsune." ketua pasukan khusus mulai bersuara. Gadis yang disandera itu menoleh melihat kearah ketua. "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Jika kau mati aku akan menangis meraung seperti orang gila dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu seumur hidupku." gadis itu tertawa mendengar lelucon ketua yang menurutnya tidak lucu sama sekali tapi sesekali menggodanya mungkin menyenangkan apalagi kalau bisa melihat pria itu menangis meraung seperti orang gila karena selama ini dia hanya melihat ketuanya itu bertingkah sok cool dengan wajah bodoh.

"Baiklah." gadis yang dipanggil Kitsune itu mengangguk mengerti.

Kelima anggota Zyn termasuk ketua mereka mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan sambil terus mengarahkan pistol mereka kearah tentara yang juga berjalan mundur untuk menyingkir dari pintu masuk.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat sambil mendorong gadis berambut kuning pendek untuk berjalan didepan mereka sementara itu salah satu tentara terus mengejar dari belakang sedangkan yang satunya membawa lima sandera dengan berhati-hati.

"Bersiaplah, Rokubi." ujar ketua tim melalui microphone kecil yang terpasang ditelinga kanannya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Rokubi mulai fokus dengan sniper miliknya.

Dua orang tentara bertopi merah berdiri didepan mereka dengan menodongkan senjata api hingga perjalanan mereka terhambat. "Dia akan mati kalau kalian tidak menyingkir." ujarnya ketua Zyn dengan seringainya.

Desingan peluru terdengar dan langsung menembus kepala salah satu anak buahnya, hingga tumbang dan mereka berempat langsung waspada.

"Aku tidak main-main." teriaknya.

Gadis itu menghela napas bosan lalu setelah lama berusaha akhirnya ikatan ditangannya lepas dan sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Gadis itu menginjak kaki orang yang mendekapnya dan dengan menggunakan tangannya dia berbalik dan mendekap kepala orang yang mendekapnya tadi, gadis itu mendorong kepala pria itu kebawah dan menghantam kepala pria itu menggunakan lutut kemudian merampas senjata yang digunakan sang pria yang tampak kesakitan karena hidungnya patah.

Ketua Zyn cukup kaget melihatnya dan langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kitsune dan menembaknya tapi Kitsune dengan cepat merunduk dan menembak kaki ketua Zyn sebanyak dua kali.

Rokubi menyeringai dan kembali mengarahkan snipernya dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Ke empat anggota pasukan khusus termasuk Kitsune langsung menyerang anggota Zyn yang hanya bersisa tiga orang termasuk ketua mereka.

Suara desingan peluru terus terdengar dari dalam gedung berkali-kali. Salah satu anggota yang bertugas menjaga lima sandera terus waspada dan meminta mereka untuk tidak bersuara.

 **Dor!**

"Aku menang." ucap Kitsune tepat didepan ketuaZyn yang tampak terengah-engah mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus. "KAU!" teriaknya kesal melihat kedua sapphire Kitsune yang terlihat tidak takut sama sekali.

Seorang tentara langsung berlalu tepat disamping mereka membawa lima sandera keluar dari tempat penyekapan sedangkan Kitsune hanya diam sambil menyeringai. "Kami adalah pasukan terlatih yang tidak akan takut mati. Kami adalah pasukan perdamaian dan bukan prajurit biasa."

"Arrrrgghhh..." pria itu meringis kesakitan saat peluru kembali bersarang dikakinya. Tobi menurunkan senjata apinya lalu menarik pergelangan Kitsune. "Ayo pergi." ujarnya.

"Kapten sebaiknya kita bergegas keluar dari tempat ini karena tempat ini sudah dipenuhi bom." lapor salah satu anggota pasukan khusus.

"Hahahahah... Kalian akan mati bersama denganku." ujar ketua Zyn lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda pemicu bom.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu enam puluh detik untuk keluar dari sini." ujarnya dan menekan tombal yang ada dipemicu. Lantas ketiganya berlari keluar dari dalam mansion dengan sangat cepat apalagi mereka saat ini ada dilantai dua.

"CEPAT!" seru kapten mereka dan langsung meloncat dari anak tangga menuju lantai satu dan berlari, Kitsune terjatuh karena tersandung balok kayu. Kapten dengan cepat menolong Kitsune dan keluar bersama.

Pintu mansion terbuka lebar dengan belasan tentara berdiri didepan pintu menunggu mereka.

"LARI TEMPAT INI AKAN MELADAK!" teriak kapten dang langsung saja semua tentara berlari menjauhi mansion.

 **Duaaaaaaarrr...**

Mansion itu dengan cepat meledak dan hancur terbakar beserta mayat anggota kelompak Zyn yang masih berada didalam.

Langit malam yang gelap seolah berwarna merah karena nyala api yang menjilat-jilat keatas membakar setiap benda yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Napas Kitsune memburu dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, di lihatnya tangan kananya yang memengang pistol, pistol itu jatuh dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannnya yang dilumuri darah.

"Yang melakukan penyekapan tadi adalah anak buah Zyn sedangkan ketua kelompok Zyn dan yang lainnya saat ini masih berada diwilayah Rouran." lapor seorang tentara kepada Tobi.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Tobi. Tentara itu memberi hormat lalu berjalan pergi. Tobi melihat kearah Kitsune yang terdiam memandangi kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Tobi menghela napas lalu menarik kedua tangan Kitsune. "Jangan dilihat terus. Sekarang kita harus kembali dan mengobati luka mu." Kitsune menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

 **[Flasback Off]**

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto. Wanita yang duduk disampinya saat ini bukanlah Naruto yang dulu dia kenal tapi Naruto yang baru. Naruto yang tidak akan mati. Naruto yang lebih ceria dan terlihat lebih hidup dibanding yang dulu karena Naruto yang dulu adalah sosok yang kesepian.

Orang yang berteman dengan Naruto selama sekolah dulu hanyalah orang-orang yang melihatnya dirinya dari kalangan konglemerat bukan karena dirinya sendiri dan lihat saja saat Naruto dalam masa terperuk, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena Naruto hanya anak angkat membuat mereka semakin senang mengerjai Naruto apalagi gadis itu tidak menolak atau marah bahkan guru yang memang tidak menyukai dirinya semakin senang memberi gadis itu hukuman hanya karena masalah sepele.

Sasukelah yang menyaksikan semua itu terjadi dan dia hanya bersikap seperti seorang pengecut yang hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan sekarang gadis itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Naruto benar-benar telah melupakan masa lalunya termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum miris, ingin rasanya dia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Dia telah mengkhianati Naruto padahal wanita itu hanya memintanya untuk menunggu hingga dia kembali tapi Sasuke telah berkhianat dengan bertunangan dengan Sakura dan sepertinya Naruto membenci orang yang sudah berkhinat padanya seperti orang-orang yang dulu mengaku sahabat baik Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Sasuke mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam air lalu mengeringkannya menggunakan sapu tangannya sendiri lalu membuang sapu tangan itu. Sasuke memakai sepatunya.

Naruto mengeluarkan kakinya dari dalam air lalu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari dalam hutan menuju mobil jeep yang berada dipinggir jalan. Naruto melihat sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker yang tadi Sasuke buang.

Naruto mengambilnya dan melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke terukir disana dengan benang berwarna kuning keemasan mirip dengan warna rambutnya. Naruto menyimpan sapu tangan itu lalu memakai sepatunya kemudian mengejar Sasuke.

' _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik.'_ batin Naruto. Ini adalah keputusannya, pergi menjauh dari masa lalu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Keputasan ini memang menyakiti dirinya tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia rindu ayahnya, ibunya, kakak dan juga adiknya tapi luka yang mereka buat masih menganga lebar didalam hati Naruto dan rasanya sangat sakit. Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintai tapi Mikoto tidak menyukai dirinya dan dia tidak mau Uchiha dan Namikaze berseteru karena dirinya. Cukup sudah. Masa lalunya harus dia lupakan sebelum dia jatuh ke lubang yang sama dan lukanya semakin melebar.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak sebelum dirinya benar-benar kembali ke tempat mobil jeep. Air matanya mengalir lalu dengan cepat dia hapus agar Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Naruto berusaha untuk menenangakan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis dan berusaha kuat agar tidak ada lagi orang yang menganggapnya lemah.

 **...**

Minato menoleh kebelakang sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk kedalam pesawat dan meninggalkan Suna. Kedua sapphire mereka bertemu. Sapphire Minato terlihat menyendu memandang Naruto yang berdiri diam ditempatnya bersama timnya.

Minato sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya kepada Naruto maka dari itu dia berlari kearah putrinya itu dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya mengalir tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang terdiam dengan apa yang Minato lakukan saat ini.

"Aku memang tidak pantas disebut ayah tapi aku mohon maafkan aku Naruto." Minato menaruh kepalanya dibahu Naruto dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan dingin seperti es, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sasuke hanya diam saja ditempatnya memandang keduanya dari tangga pesawat lalu berjalan masuk bersama ayahnya yang telah lebih dulu masuk.

Sementara itu Hinata masih bermanja-manja dengan Kurama yang hanya diam saja melihat ayah dan adiknya. Hinata menghela napas lalu bergelayut manja dilengan Kurama.

"Dia wanita yang kuat tapi berhati lemah. Dia menutupi kelemahannya dengan sangat baik." ujar Hinata. Kurama hanya diam tapi telinganya mendengarkan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Dia merindukan kalian semua tapi luka yang kalian buat untuknya sudah terlalu dalam." Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia akan memaafkan kalian suatu hari nanti meskipun bukan sekarang."

"Hinata." panggil Kurama.

"Hm?" sahut Hinata sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kurama yang menunduk. _Ugh astaga dia benar-benar tinggi padahal aku ingin menciumnya, sial kenapa aku terlihat pendek!_ batin Hinata kesal.

"Tolong jaga adikku." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik hingga aku berhasil mendapat restu dari ayahmu." kedua pipi Hinata merona bahkan niatnya tadi yang ingin mencium pipi Kurama tidak jadi dia lakukan, dia terlalu syok dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Kurama melepaskan pelukan tangan Hinata dilengannya saat ayahnya sudah melepaskan adiknya dan berjalan mendekati anak tangga pesawat.

"Tunggu aku." ujar Kurama sambil menundukan dirinya untuk melihat pipi Hinata yang merona hebat.

 **Cup!**

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam saat bibir seksi Kurama mencium dahinya selama lima detik. Pria itu kembali menegakan dirinya lalu berjalan pergi dengan senyuman puas. Puas membuat Hinata yang terdiam seperti patung es dengan wajah merah. Wanita itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Sial! Padahal aku lah yang seharusnya membuat wajah merah! Dan kenapa arrrrrrghh..." seru Hinata kesal saat pesawat yang membawa pengusaha asal Konoha itu mulai mengudara.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam saja duduk disamping jendela, tak peduli dengan sepasang sapphire yang melihat kearah dirinya dengan pandangan terluka lalu kedua sapphire itu melihat kearah Kurama yang sibuk melihat kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil lalu melihat Minato dengan sedikit susah payah karena pria itu duduk disamping Kurama.

Pesawat mulai terbang dan meninggi meninggalkan Suna. Naruto menangis dengan napas yang memburu. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar pesawat itu.

"A-a-aku sa-sayang kalian." gumam Naruto disela tangisnya sambil terus berlari dan Hinata mengejarnya dari belakang.

Sasuke masih terus diam sambil memandangi padang pasir dibawahnya lalu bergantikan dengan kapas-kapas berwarna putih yang bergelantungan di atas langit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat dingin.

"Aku baik." jawab Sasuke lalu memakai headset ditelinganya untuk mendengarkan lagu kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi senyaman mungkin.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Dengan ini Mitsuki nyatakan dan umumkan bahwa Mitsuki akan hiatus sampai bulan Mei tahun 2017. Fanfic Mitsuki yang berjudul The Twin Sapphire dan Love in Konoha akan hiatus kecuali Sun Flowers yang masih akan Mitsuki up meskipun lama.**

 **Mitsuki saat ini sudah kelas tiga SMA dan tahun depan harus siap-siap Ujian Nasional jadi mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Bagi kalian yang ingin bertanya atau ingin ngobrol dengan Mitsuki secara pribadi silahkan hubungi Mitsuki melalui Facebook yang Insyaallah akan selalu On sehari sekali.**

 **Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mereviews dan favfoll fanfic Sun Flowers.**

 **Mitsuki benar-benar berterima kasih dan sangat merasa senang, semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna~**

 **Facebook : Bella Ramadanti**

 **Wattpad : Mitsuki_HimeChan**

 **Id Line : beruangmerah**

 **Pin : 5385526D**

 **Khusus di wattpad, Mitsuki punya dua fanfic baru berjudul Beautiful Sapphire dan Magic Flowers. Ini dia summary nya**

 **Beautiful Sapphire summary : Dia di benci karena buta, tak ada yang mau berteman dirinya. Dia buta tapi tidak terlihat seperti orang buta. Dia buta tapi tidak lemah/SasufemNaru/Drama/Romance.**

 **Magic Flowers summary : Mereka rival dan selalu bertengkar tapi karena tidak sengaja mencium aroma bunga liar ditengah hutan, roh mereka tertukar./SasufemNaru/Romance/Fantasy. Happy reading.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 03 Agustus 2016 Sumatra Selatan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Minato menoleh kebelakang sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk kedalam pesawat dan meninggalkan Suna. Kedua sapphire mereka bertemu. Sapphire Minato terlihat menyendu memandang Naruto yang berdiri diam ditempatnya bersama timnya.

Minato sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya kepada Naruto maka dari itu dia berlari kearah putrinya itu dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya mengalir tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang terdiam dengan apa yang Minato lakukan saat ini.

"Aku memang tidak pantas disebut ayah tapi aku mohon maafkan aku Naruto." Minato menaruh kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan dingin seperti es, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sasuke hanya diam saja di tempatnya memandang keduanya dari tangga pesawat lalu berjalan masuk bersama ayahnya yang telah lebih dulu masuk.

Sementara itu Hinata masih bermanja-manja dengan Kurama yang hanya diam saja melihat ayah dan adiknya. Hinata menghela napas lalu bergelayut manja dilengan Kurama.

"Dia wanita yang kuat tapi berhati lemah. Dia menutupi kelemahannya dengan sangat baik." ujar Hinata. Kurama hanya diam tapi telinganya mendengarkan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Dia merindukan kalian semua tapi luka yang kalian buat untuknya sudah terlalu dalam." Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Tapi aku yakin, dia akan memaafkan kalian suatu hari nanti meskipun bukan sekarang."

"Hinata." panggil Kurama.

"Hm?" sahut Hinata sambil mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kurama yang menunduk. _Ugh astaga dia benar-benar tinggi padahal aku ingin menciumnya, sial kenapa aku terlihat pendek!_ batin Hinata kesal.

"Tolong jaga adikku." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik hingga aku berhasil mendapat restu dari ayahmu." kedua pipi Hinata merona bahkan niatnya tadi yang ingin mencium pipi Kurama tidak jadi dia lakukan, dia terlalu syok dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Kurama melepaskan pelukan tangan Hinata dilengannya saat ayahnya sudah melepaskan adiknya dan berjalan mendekati anak tangga pesawat.

"Tunggu aku." ujar Kurama sambil menundukan dirinya untuk melihat pipi Hinata yang merona hebat.

 **Cup!**

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam saat bibir seksi Kurama mencium dahinya selama lima detik. Pria itu kembali menegakan dirinya lalu berjalan pergi dengan senyuman puas. Puas membuat Hinata yang terdiam seperti patung es dengan wajah merah. Wanita itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Sial! Padahal aku lah yang seharusnya membuat wajah merah! Dan kenapa arrrrrrghh..." seru Hinata kesal saat pesawat yang membawa pengusaha asal Konoha itu mulai mengudara.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam saja duduk disamping jendela, tak peduli dengan sepasang sapphire yang melihat kearah dirinya dengan pandangan terluka lalu kedua sapphire itu melihat kearah Kurama yang sibuk melihat kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil lalu melihat Minato dengan sedikit susah payah karena pria itu duduk disamping Kurama.

Pesawat mulai terbang dan meninggi meninggalkan Suna. Naruto menangis dengan napas yang memburu. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar pesawat itu.

"A-a-aku sa-sayang kalian." gumam Naruto disela tangisnya sambil terus berlari dan Hinata mengejarnya dari belakang.

Sasuke masih terus diam sambil memandangi padang pasir dibawahnya lalu bergantikan dengan kapas-kapas berwarna putih yang bergelantungan di atas langit.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fugaku yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat dingin.

"Aku baik." jawab Sasuke lalu memakai headset di telinganya untuk mendengarkan lagu kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi senyaman mungkin.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata dari belakang.

Naruto berhenti berlari dan menatap pesawat tersebut dengan nanar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?" tanya Naruto disela tangisnya.

Hinata hanya diam saja tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku harus apa?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Senang bisa ngepost setelah satu minggu full belajar :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

Satu pasukan bersorak ria setelah mendapat kabar dari Obito yang mengatakan bahwa tugas mereka untuk mejaga Suna sudah selesai dan bisa kembali ke Jepang dan tugas mereka yang ada disini akan di ambil alih pasukan khusus dari negara lain.

Para dokter relawan pun akan pulang bersama mereka ke Jepang dan mungkin Naruto akan memperbaiki hubunganya dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Mereka semua pulang kecuali para perkerja dari dua perusahaan besar yang masih setia membangun dan merenovasi.

Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya aku pulang dan akan menikah." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Naruto ingin muntah melihatnya. Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata ngebet banget pengen nikah sama Kurama dan Kurama bilang dia akan melamar Hinata kalau Hinata sudah selesai bertugas di Suna bahkan Kurama sering datang untuk menjenguk Hinata sekalian bertemu dengan Naruto. Meskipun Naruto acuh tak acuh tapi dia tetap menjaga kakaknya itu selama di Suna sedangkan untuk Sasuke, dia tidak pernah datang walaupun untuk sekali saja.

Naruto akui kalau dia menyesal karena sudah berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus apa bahkan selama di Suna pun Naruto sering sekali bertengkar dengan Sakura dan Hinata dengan semangat membantunya untuk menang dalam membully.

"Biar ku tebak Hinata, jangan bilang kalau kau menjadikan kakak ku sebagai objek mimpi menjijikan mu setiap malam." Hinata semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hinata. "Hei kalau iya mengapa? Kau mau kemana Naruto?" seru Hinata.

"Beres-beres!" sahut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti karena melihat Sakura sedang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. "Apa?" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kalau sudah kembali ke Konoha, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun." ujarnya dengan nada mengancam. Naruto berdecih lalu berjalan melewati Sakura begitu saja.

"Hei pingki sialan!" teriak Hinata keras saat melihat Sakura sedang berbicara dari kejauhan.

"Ni apalagi dasar gadis hentai!" ujar Sakura keras membuat darah Hinata naik seketika mendengarnya.

"Sialan kau!" bentak Hinata.

 **...**

Sasuke menatap figura yang ada di atas meja nakas dalam diam lalu menghela napas seraya membalikan figura bergambar gadis cantik berseragam sailor berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang langsung menatap halaman depan rumahnya.

Sebentar lagi, tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dia akan menikahi Sakura dengan alasan mereka adalah bangsawan berdarah murni. Darah bangsawan. Kedua kata yang selalu membuatnya muak.

 **Ping!**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping bingkai foto yang sudah dia balik.

 _Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya tugas ku disini selesai dan kita bisa menikah._

Sasuke berdecih pelan membaca BBM dari Sakura lalu dia pun membalasnya.

 _Aku akan menikah dengan mu Sakura tapi jangan salah aku jika kau tidak bahagia bersama ku, aku hanya akan menikahi mu di atas kertas._

Sasuke segera mengirimnya lalu mematikan ponselnya dan ditaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum miris melihat balasan dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah melihatnya barang sedikit pun karena cinta laki-laki itu hanya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya saat pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke Jepang telah akan mengudara.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah saat melihat kursi yang kosong hanya tinggal disamping Sakura. Dengan malas Naruto menghampiri kursi itu lalu duduk senyaman mungkin meski dia sendiri tidak merasa nyaman.

"Apa yang membuat mu mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

Tuh kan! Sasuke lagi yang di bahas seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain di muka bumi ini, tak tahu kah Sakura kalau jumlah laki-laki di pesawat mereka tumpangi saat ini sangat banyak?

Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya karena itu sama saja akan semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena rasa itu muncul secara perlahan saat aku dan dia masih kecil, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bermain, bercanda, bertengkar, menangis bersama, semuanya. Rasa itu tidak mudah menghilang meski kami telah berpisah, karena ikatan itu sudah ada sejak kami kecil. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi di antara kami, karena saat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya maka rasa sakit lah yang aku rasakan, aku harus apa? Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengarnya, jawaban yang Naruto berikan sama dengan jawaban Sasuke.

 **[Flashback On]**

Tiga bulan yang lalu di Konoha.

"Apa kabar mu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping Sasuke.

Sekarang mereka duduk bersama di taman depan mansion Uchiha setelah makan malam.

"Baik." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi masa tugasku akan berkahir, aku senang sekali." Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya.

"Baguslah."

"Dan kita akan menikah."

"Hn."

"Apa kau senang?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas lalu menutup mulutnya untuk tidak bicara lagi, percuma dia bicara karena Sasuke akan mengabaikan dirinya.

Sakura mendongkan kepalanya untuk menatap bulan purnama yang kebetulan malam ini sedang ada.

"Apa yang membuat mu mencintai Naruto?" Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke.

"Maksud mu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Karena rasa itu muncul begitu saja secara perlahan saat aku dan dia masih kecil, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bermain bersama, bercanda bersama, bertengkar bersama, menangis bersama, dan semuanya. Rasa itu tidak mudah menghilang meski kami telah berpisah, karena ikatan itu sudah ada sejak kami kecil. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi di antara kami, karena saat aku berusaha untuk melupakannya maka rasa sakit lah yang aku rasakan jadi aku harus apa? Aku tidak tahu."

 **[Flashback off]**

Mereka berdua memang telah berpisah tapi perasaan mereka tidak menghilang sedikit pun meski telah berusaha untuk saling melupakan.

Dia mencintai Sasuke tapi dia adalah parasit di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Jika dia menikah dengan Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan bahagai? Dan Naruto, apa gadis itu juga akan ikut bahagia? Nyatanya Naruto pasti akan tersenyum bahagia untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatinya yang mendera.

Cinta memang buta tapi tidak bisa di paksakan.

Sakura menghela napas lalu melirik Naruto yang duduk disampingnya seraya membaca novel dalam bahasa Inggirs.

"Semua persiapan pernikahan kami sudah hampir sempurna dan jika di batalkan akan membuat masalah dan juga malu. Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya." ujar Sakura.

Naaruto yang memang sejak tadi tidak fokus membaca langsung menutup novelnya pelan lalu pergi ke depan meminta salah satu kopral agar mau pindah kursi dan tentu kopral itu dengan senang hati mau bertukar tempat duduk setelah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya dan lagipula dia tidak bisa menolak perintah Naruto.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Maaf ya dikit yang penting bisa mengurangi rasa rindu kalian dikit hehehe..**

 **Baturaja, 28 Agustus 2016 Sumatera Selatan.**

 **wattpad : mitsuki-himechan**


	9. Chapter 9

Pesawat yang membawa rombongan dokter dan tentara akhirnya tiba di salah satu bandara internasional Konoha.

Banyak penumpang sedikit terkejut melihat banyaknya tentara yang keluar dari pesawat dan beberapa dari tentara ada yang sudah di tunggu keluarganya.

Sakura yang melihat keluarganya sudah menunggu kepulangannya, segera datang menghampiri dan melepas rindu.

"Hoaaaaaaaam... Akhirnya aku pulang!" seru Kimimaro heboh dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Rin yang ikut ke Konoha setelah di urus oleh Obito mengenai surat-surat kepindahan ke warga negaraan.

"Itaaiii!" Kimimaro menyentuh kepalanya yang berdengyut sakit sedangkan Obito menyeringai lebar melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pisah disini." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mau mampir makan dulu nih?" tanya Obito.

"Ku rasa tidak." Naruto menggeleng.

"Ada baiknya kita makan siang Naruto, kemarin kau belum makan." ujar Shikamaru menimpali.

"Karena aku sedang baik hati, aku yang traktir jadi kau ikutkan?" ujar Utakata.

"Woooo keren, bakal kenyang ni hahahaha..." timpal Kimimaro dan kembali mendapat jitakan dari Utakata.

"Khusus buat lu bayar sendiri." ujar Utakata.

"Aish." desis Kimimaro tak suka. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Hari ini kita istirahat terlebih dahulu, bukankah besok kita semua harus berkumpul menemui Letnan Kolonel Kakashi." Utakata menepuk jidatnya pelan, untung Naruto mengingatkan karena kalau tidak pasti dia akan bangun kesiangan karena merasa libur.

"Waa... Aku baru ingat." ujarnya.

"Cielah besok datang telat gak apa, tu orang pasti datang siang." timpal Kimimaro.

"Yah begitulah." Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku dengar beberapa hari ini, di Konoha sedang terjadi pemberontakan dimana ada organisasi yang menginginkan Konoha lepas dari Jepang. Keluarga bangsawan Konoha pun menjadi target utama mereka saat ini, mereka akan melakukan apapun agar para bangsawan mendukung ide gila mereka." ujar Obito tiba-tiba membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening seketika kecuali suara ramai yang memang biasa terjadi di bandara.

"Aku yakin, kalau kita pasti akan diminta untuk menjaga keluarga bangsawan." timpal Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh Kurama ku pasti saat ini sedang ketakutan karena ancaman mereka." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba membuat semua orang bersweatdrop ria.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kita lihat saja, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan." ujarnya.

"Nasional Intelegent juga ikut membantu kita dan ku rasa itu bisa mempermudah kita untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih jeli." ujar Obito.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan diri karena aku yakin, besok Letnan Kolonel Kakashi tidak akan datang terlambat kalau dia memang akan membahas hal ini." ujar Shikamaru.

"Persiapkan dirimu Obito." ujar Naruto seraya melirik kearah Obito.

Obito menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Kau juga." sahutnya menimpali.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

 **...**

Naruto baru saja menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari dalam bandara dan sudah melihat kelaurga Namikaze sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya pelan lalu menghentikan salah satu taksi tapi Kyuubi keburu menghentikannya dengan menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu mobil taksi.

"Kita perlu bicara." ujarnya tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali dengan cara menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi dari tangannya kemudian kembali membuka pintu taksi tapi tiba-tiba pria berjaket merah terang lebih dulu masuk sebelum Naruto masuk, tak ayal jika mobil itu langsung pergi setelah mendapat penumpang.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu menatap Kyuubi tajam, "Apa mau mu?" tanyanya to the point.

"Kita butuh bicara kak, aku, ayah, ibu dan kak Kurama. Kita keluarga." jawab Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan kita keluarga?" pertanyaan Naruto berhasil membungkam mulut Kyuubi.

"Sebelum kau bilang kita adalah keluarga, ada baiknya kalau kau buka dulu buku lama dan kau baca terlebih dahulu." ujar Naruto seraya membenarkan posisi tas panjangnya dan hendak berjalan pergi tapi Kushina lebih dulu menghalangi jalanannya.

"Naruto, maafkan ibu nak." ujar Kushina memohon, kedua violetnya berkaca-kaca menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Aku lelah." ujar Naruto.

"Sekali ini saja, beri kami kesempatan. Pulanglah bersama kami." ujar Kushina sambil berlutut di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak sampai hati melihatnya segera berjongkok dan menyentuh kedua pundak ibunya agar kembali berdiri, setelah berdiri Kushina segera menerjang Naruto dengan pelukan erat.

" _Aku dengar beberapa hari ini, di Konoha sedang terjadi pemberontakan dimana ada organisasi yang menginginkan Konoha lepas dari Jepang. Keluarga bangsawan Konoha pun menjadi target utama mereka saat ini, mereka akan melakukan apapun agar para bangsawan mendukung ide gila mereka."_

Perkataan Obito tadi kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Organisasi itu benar-benar sangat mengancam keluarga Namikaze. Meskipun mereka, katakanlah pernah berbuat jahat tapi tetap saja mereka punya hak untuk di lindungi oleh negara mereka dan Naruto merasa bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi mereka sebagai anak dan juga prajurit.

"Aku akan pulang."

Dengan cepat Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan mentap Naruto penuh haru.

"Terima kasih nak." ujarnya lalu mecium dahi Naruto kemudian berlanjut kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang sedikit salah tingkah hanya memasang senyum yang terpaksa.

"Biarkan ibu, membawa kedua tas mu sini-sini." ujar Kushina sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk melepaskan kedua tas yang ia bawa.

"Tidak usah, ini sangat berat." kilah Naruto dan tetap mempertahan kedua tas yang berada di pundak dan punggungnya.

"Ayolah."

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng.

Kushina menghela napas, "Ya sudah ayo kita ke mobil." Kushina menarik tangan Naruto lembut, mengajak putrinya itu kesebuah mobil Limosion berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Kyuubi dan Minato sudah lebih dulu masuk sedangkan Kurama sejak tadi tidak keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kurama menghentikan kegiatannya dari berkiriman pesan dengan Hinata setelah Kushina dan Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kurama tidak bisa menyambut kepulangan Hinata karena Naruto dan Hinata memakluminya dan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, tentu dia mengerti dengan keadaan dan situasi yang sedang di hadapi Kurama.

"Kak tas itu isinya apa? kok bentuknya panjang?" tanya Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tas panjang di lengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa isinya." jawab Naruto datar.

"Aku mau tahu." sahut Kyuubi semangat. Adiknya itu sejak dulu memang tipe orang yang suka penasaran jadi dia tidak akan berhenti setelah tahu apa isi tas Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Naruto dan Kyuubi mengangguk antusias.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat mereka sedangkan Kurama yang mengendari mobil hanya melirik dari kaca yang tergantung. Naruto sudah mulai menerima, pikirnya.

Naruto tersenyum miring melihat Kyuubi, "Isi dari tas ini bisa membunuh mu dalam sekejap."

Senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibir Kyuubi menghilang seketika saat mendengar jawaban Naruto apalagi kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu menyeringai senang karena melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Jadi jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi, gadis manja." Kushina membuang muka begitu juga dengan Minato, mereka tahu Naruto tidak akan berani melukai mereka dan kalimat yang Naruto katakan hanyalah kalimat yang ingin menekankan kalau ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Namikaze.

Naruto meringis di dalam hati melihat adiknya yang menjadi lebih diam bahkan perjalan dari bandara menuju mansion terasa seperti berjam-jam lamanya karena keheningan yang melanda.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar lalu mengangkat telpon yang masuk.

"Hallo?" sahut Naruto.

"..."

Kedua telinga mereka, mereka pasang dengan baik saat Naruto sedang menelpon, katakanlah mereka menguping tapi mereka berada di dalam mobil yang sama jadi wajar kalau mereka mendengar bukan?

Naruto menatap jalanan yang di lewati lalu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan dari orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku berada di Konoha."

"..."

"Beberapa menit yang lalu."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, maafkan aku."

"..."

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang besok."

"..."

"Mansion Namikaze."

"..."

"Kirim saja semua artikel yang sudah kau ketahui kepadaku melalu email, nanti aku akan periksa."

"..."

"Kita akan berdiskusi banyak hal besok jadi besok saja, kita bahas semua ini bersama Letnan Kolonel Kakashi."

"..."

"Tentu saja, kami ini tim elit ANBU dan aku yakin kami akan kembali dengan berhasil dan oh ya ku dengar Hinata juga akan ikut dalam misi kali ini?"

"..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Yah ku harap dia tidak lagi segila dulu." ujar Naruto seraya mengingat kenangan dimana mereka dulu pernah latgab antara AU dan AD.

"..."

"Oke baiklah aku mengerti dan bersenang-senanglah dengan tumpukan dokumen karena aku tidak akan membantu mu sama sekali."

"..."

"Okey aku tutup dan jangan sampai kau merindukan ku." setelah mengatakannya, dengan cepat Naruto menutup telpon tersebut sambil tersenyum geli melihat layar ponselnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan tanpa sadar kalau semua ekspresi yang ia tujukan sejak tadi terus di perhatikan.

Tak lama sebuah emaik masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Naruto segera membuka email tersebut dan membaca semua isinya seraya menunggu kemacetan yang entah kenapa hari ini melanda Konoha.

 **...**

"Mereka gila." gumam Naruto setelah membaca email yang masuk kemudian menyimpan ponselnya lagi ke dalam tas tentaranya.

Mobil yang memabawa mereka baru saja melewati jalan utama kota Konoha setelah hampir tiga puluh menit terjebak dalam kemacetan.

Jalanan menuju mansion menjadi lebih lenggang.

"Naruto, kau masih suka ramen?" tanya Kushina hati-hati.

"Hn." sahut Naruto seraya mengangguk kemudian melepaskan topi baret merah yang sejak tadi menempel diatas kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut yang kini memang sudah sangat pendek bahkan ada bekas luka di dahi sebelah kanan seperti luka sayatan kecil.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina menyentuh bekas luka itu, "Kenapa dahi mu terluka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ini hanya luka biasa." jawab Naruto dingin.

Kushina terdiam sejenak lalu kembali bertanya, "Seperti apa latihan menjadi tentara?"

"Lari puluhan kilometer membawa tas yang berat serta senjata api, berenang melewati danau sejauh belasan meter tanpa alat bantu, belajar hidup di hutan, menggunakan senjata api dan hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahu." jawab Naruto datar seraya melirik kearah Kushina yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Kau gadis yang kuat."

"Tentu kuat, aku kuat secara fisik dan batin sejak aku masih kecil, jadi saat masuk tentara aku sudah terbiasa. Aku tidak menangis saat aku di pukul, di ceramahi seraya di tampar atau mendapat hukuman seperti lari ratusan meter atau kilo, ataupun berenang. Aku selalu diam saat di hukum." Kushina tidak berkomentar dan memilih diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Begitu banyak kesalahan yang dia perbuat kepada Naruto di masa lalu, Naruto memang tidak pernah menangis atau melawan saat ia pukul, ia marahi dan ia hukum.

Naruto menerima semua perlakuannya dan suaminya, Naruto tidak kesal atau benci. Naruto menerimanya dengan terbuka. Orang tua marah karena sayang. Kalimat itu terus muncul di pikiran Naruto ketika kedua orang tuanya marah kepadanya, dengan mereka marah, berarti mereka sayang kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Mobil yang membawa mereka akhirnya sampai dan memasuki pintu gerbang yang begitu besar dan terlihat mewah, dari pintu gerbang dan teras rumah berjarak seratus meter.

Taman bunga dan patung-patung air mancur menjadi penghias halaman depan, semuanya tetap sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah.

Naruto turun dari dalam mobil kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarnya tanpa harus bertanya kepada keluarganya, beberapa pelayan yang melihatnya sedikit kaget karena melihat tentara masuk ke dalam rumah yang menurut mereka masuk tanpa izin tapi setelah melihat tuan dan nyonya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah barulah mereka berani menegur dengan bertanya dan Khusina menjawab kalau tentara itu putrinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti berjalan setelah menangkap suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya, rahangnya seketika mengeras karena mengingat siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan tanpa berbalik kebelakang pun dia tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya.

'Brengsek!' umpat Naruto dalam hati lalu berbalik kebelakang dan dugaannya benar sekali kalau suara pria yang memanggil namanya benar-benar Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto tak suka.

Sai tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah menikah dengan adik mu." jawabnya.

Kedua sapphire Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya lalu menatap adiknya tajam dan Kyuubi terkejut melihat kakakanya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau menikah dengan pria BRENGSEK seperti dia?" tanya Naruto yang lebih mirip pernyataan dengan menekankan kata brengsek.

"Hei jangan bilang aku seperti itu." ujar Sai dengan nada tidak suka yang di buat-buat.

Naruto mendengus kesal menatap Sai yang tersenyum bodoh kemudian meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya dengan menaiki anak tangga.

"Kenapa kakak membenci mu?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Sai.

"Masa lalu yang aku buat membuatnya membenci ku bahkan ingin membunuhku." jawab Sai lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Braaaak!**

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cara membantingnya keras hingga menimbulkan suara hingga terdengar kelantai bawah.

"Shimura Sai, seharusnya aku membunuhnya waktu itu!" umpat Naruto kesal lalu membanting dirinya sendiri ke tempat tidur setelah menaruh kedua tasnya di lantai kamar.

"Jika dia berani menyakiti Kyuubi, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

 **...**

"Nikmatilah pernikahan mu dengan ku Sakura, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" ujar Sasuke sinis menatap Sakura yang terlihat takut duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." ujar Sakura takut.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian meraih mug berisi kopi hitam dan menyesapnya pelan lalu kembali meletakan mug itu keatas meja.

"Pernikahan ini sudah tinggal menghitung hari." ujar Sasuke seraya menatap jalan raya dari balik jendela besar yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tahu." lirih Sakura kemudian ikut menatap jalanan yang basah akibat hujan seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Apa yang membuat mu jatuh cinta kepadanya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap kearah Sasuke yang masih setia melihat rintikan air hujan.

"Senyumannya, cara ia tertawa, cara ia menghiburku, mengganggu hari-hariku, membuatku kesal, dan cara ia yang membuatku selalu ingin melindunginya." tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh kaca yang basah dan terlihat berembun saat ia sentuh.

"Aku tahu kalau dia kesepian dan karena itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk tetap disampingnya seperti ia selalu ada untukku." Sasuke mendekap kedua tangannya di dada seraya mendongk untuk melihat rintikan air yang jatuh dari atas atap cafe.

"Aku mengerti dirinya dan dia mengerti diriku."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya setelah melihat ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukan sambil bercerita dan siapapun tahu kalau ekspresi Sasuke saat ini adalah ekspresi orang yang sangat putus asa akan cinta.

"Aku selalu senang saat berhasil membuatnya menggembungkan pipi karena kesal." Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan kedua onyxnya yang sudah gelap semakin menggelap tanpa sorot cahaya kehidupan.

"Jika aku boleh di beri pilihan untuk hidup, aku ingin terlahir di dalam keluarga yang biasa begitu juga dengan Naruto, agar kami bisa bersama tanpa harus melewati begitu banyak rintangan yang begitu menyusahkan bahkan sepertinya inilah ending dari story ini." Sasuke beranjak setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan uang kertas dari dalam dompetnya lalu ia taruh di atas meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang dirinya yang tengah berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang berjalan dengan sangat cepat dengan tangan kanan memegang payung agar air rintikan hujan tidak jatuh membasahi mereka padahal hujan sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi langit tetap terlihat mendung dan gelap.

Jam besar yang tertempel di salah satu tugu di jalan telah menunjukan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Lampu-lampu mulai di nyalakan dimana-mana seperti manik-manik yang terlihat berkilau jika di lihat dari kejauhan.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa payung di tangan. Membiarkan rintikan air membasahi tubuhnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok Naruto berada di hadapannya, gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan mengenakan dress putih yang di tutupi mantel berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan tergerai dan kakinya memakai wedges berwarna putih yang terlihat manis.

Naruto sedang berjalan sendiri tanpa menggunakan payung. Kedua sapphirenya menatap kedua onyx milik Sasuke begitu juga yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh setelah seseorang memanggil namanya dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama." kata seorang pria beriris amethys dan berambut putih yang menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa payung berwarna biru muda.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? Aku membelinya sesuai dengan warna mata mu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke kalau begitu ayo kita kencan." ujarnya senang dan Naruto terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan menuruti apa yang pria itu katakan.

Naruto dan pria berambut putih itu berjalan bersama dengan sang pria membawa payung, mereka berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat dengan jatung berdegup kencang.

"Inikah akhirnya?" gumam Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya tempat dia area jantung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukahkah tadi Sasuke?"

"Ya." jawab Naruto dan pria itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dia akan segera menikah dengan Sakura lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Dan ah ya... Maaf karena sepertinya dia salah paham tentang kau dengan ku." ujarnya menyesal.

"Ayolah Toneri, dia akan segera menikah dan kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi." sahut Naruto lirih.

Toneri yang menyadari nada suara Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Hei, kalau kalian berjodoh, aku yakin kalian pasti akan bersatu." ujar Toneri memberi semangat.

Naruto tertawa hambar mendengarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dan karena aku sudah baik hati membantu mu, kau harus membantu ku kali dengan hati yang tulus, kau mengerti?" ujar Toneri dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ho'o ... siap pak!" ujar Naruto seraya hormat kearah Toneri.

"Hais kau ini lebay sekali Naruto." gerutu Toneri sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang memberi hormat.

"Wowo... Dia datang!" seru Toneri heboh lalu menarik tangan Naruto agar memeluk lengannya.

"Aiiiish... Kenapa nasib ku ini malang sekali, pulang ke Konoha bukannya istirahat malah harus kerja dan apaan ini coba? Nolongin jomblo balas dendam."

"Aku gak jomblo kali ah tapi single!" timpal Toneri.

"Sama aja!" timpal Naruto pedas dan Toneri tidak peduli.

"Ayok!"

"Kalau kalian saling mencintai kenapa harus saling menyakiti seperti ini? Cinta itu memang rumit tebayo."

"Ya rumit seperti kau dan Sasuke."

"Kau juga!"

"Sudah diam ayo masuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya tapi kembali terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dan terpaksa ia berhenti dan melihat bm yang masuk.

 _[Sasori Akasuna]_

 _Kalau kau tidak punya kerjaan, datanglah ke club. Aku ingin mengenalkan kau dengan salah satu teman ku yang berkerja di NI. Mungkin dia bisa membantu mu._

Sasuke kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam aku celana dan kembali berbalik kebelakang menuju club tempat ia dan Sasori sering menghabiskan waktu jika ada waktu kosong.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**

 **wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat Toneri yang seenak jidatnya memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Cih, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya! Setelah acara-acara balas dendam ini berakhir, ia pastikan Toneri akan mendapatkan ganjarannya!

"Oh hi Shion." sapa Toneri dengan seringai sinis yang di buat-buat. Naruto tersenyum dengan terpaksa di depan gadis cantik beriris lavender. Oh ya ampun! Apa gadis itu buta? Kenapa gadis secantik dia bisa berpacaran dengan Toneri? Pria aneh dan berotak konslet? Atau Toneri pakai guna-guna?

"Perkenalkan dia Naruto, teman kencan ku malam ini." ujar Toneri sambil nyengir dengan wajah bodohnya.

Shion yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto, "Aku yakin kau adalah wanita kesekiannya kalinya yang ia tipu!" ujarnya ketus kemudian berjalan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan Toneri.

"Cih lepaskan tangan mu brengsek!" ujar Naruto kesal setelah kepergian Shion dan melepaskan paksa tangan Toneri dari pinggangnya.

"Dia pergi." Toneri mendesah pasrah.

"Kau pernah mendengar lagu berjudul Tak Rela?" tanya Naruto dan Toneri menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus dan sekarang silahkan kau dengar tu lagu!" ujar Naruto ketus kemudian beranjak pergi tapi salah satu tangannya berhasil Toneri tarik dan karena tidak terbiasa memakai hag tinggi, Naruto langsung oleng dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Toneri dan di saat itu juga Sasuke berjalan memasuki lorong menuju ruang VIP dimana saat ini Toneri dan Naruto berpelukan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun kemudian berlalu begitu saja melewati mereka. Amarah pasti ada di dalam hatinya saat ini tapi melihat Naruto yang selalu berusaha untuk menjauh darinya setiap saat membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh dia cuma masa lalu yang Naruto ingin lupakan jadi untuk apa dia berharap banyak?

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dibalik lorong, Naruto segera mendorong tubuh Toneri dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh pria berkulit putih jatuh kelantai dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Itaaaiii... Ka..kau kejam sekali..." Toneri memegangi bokongnya yang terhempas mencium lantai karena dorongan Naruto yang begitu kuat.

"Kau juga yang main tarik-tarik terus meluk!" timpal Naruto tidak suka. Toneri berdesis menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku cuma mau mengajak mu untuk bertemu dengan informan kepercayaan ku, kau pasti sudah tahu kabar pemberontakan yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan." ujar Toneri serius dan raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah drastis dari merasa kesal menjadi serius.

"Untuk?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"NI akan bergabung dengan tentara nasional untuk membasmi Akatsuki maka dari itu aku menemuinya untuk mengkorek informasi tentang Akatsuki darinya dan asal kau tahu terkadang anggota mereka mampir kesini walaupun sangat jarang." jawab Toneri, Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak lalu ia pun mengangguk.

Mereka masuk kesalah satu ruangan VIP dan disana sosok yang paling dia kenali sedang duduk bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto terdiam di depan pintu masuk dan Toneri merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang tadi terjadi.

"Toneri." sapa Sasori saat Toneri masuk lalu melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto." ucapnya pelan. Toneri mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Sasori yang sepertinya mengenal Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri memilih untuk membuang muka.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Toneri membuka suara.

"Kami teman semasa SMA." jawab Sasori canggung lalu mempersilahkan Toneri dan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya dan Sasuke.

"Jadi info apa saja yang kau dapat?" tanya Toneri _to the point._

"Ketua Akatsuki adalah Yahiko, sahabat baik kami semasa SMA dan dia mengajak kami untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, menurut mu kami harus bagaimana?" tanya Sasori.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna mendengar penjelasan Sasori mengenai siapa dalang di balik pemberontakan ini dan ternyata tak lain adalah teman dia sendiri tapi apa alasan Yahiko melakukan hal itu? Setahunya Yahiko adalah pemuda yang baik-baik saja meskipun sangat sombong dan juga _playboy._

Ayah Yahiko adalah mantan jendral angkatan laut dan di pecat saat ketahuan menjual beberapa barang haram seperti narkoba dan juga senjata api ilegal.

"Dia mengancam kami dan kami tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada polisi maka dari itu aku memberitahu mu Toneri, karena aku yakin kau punya ide yang lebih baik lagi kalau pun kami melaporkan hal ini maka keluarga kami bisa dalam bahaya." ujar Sasori menambahkan dan Naruto pun dia memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba lalu menatap Sasuke dan Sasori bergantian.

"Menurut ku bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikuti saja permainan mereka tapi jika mereka mulai menyuruh kalian untuk berbuat sesuatu berusahalah untuk menghindar tapi sebelum kalian ikut bermain dengan mereka tunggulah perintah dari ku terlebih dahulu karena aku harus memberitahu rekan kerja ku dan juga jendral dan untuk NI. Ku harap kau tidak bermulut ember Toneri karena kau tahu sendiri siapa musuh kita dan bisa saja di NI atau di dalam pasukan tentara ada penyusup, jadi kita harus berhati-hati dan jangan gegabah." ujar Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan volume suara yang amat kecil karena takut kalau tempat ini mungkin saja di sadap atau apalah.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Naruto, "Aku mengerti lalu rencana selanjutnya apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang, ikuti perintah ku Sasuke." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Aku akan melakukannya tapi apa mereka tidak akan curiga?" tanya Sasori menimpali.

"Tidak kalau kalian berhati-hati." jawab Toneri.

"Yang harus kalian ingat adalah ketika rencana ini berlangsung maka berhati-hatilah dengan sekitar mu karena kita tidak tahu siapa musuh dan siapa teman apalagi dari yang ku dengar mereka telah merekrut banyak anggota." ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melaporkan hal ini kepada atasan kami terlebih dahulu dan lagipula bukanhkan setelah para pasukan khusus rapat kerja maka para keluarga bangsawan akan di lindungi?" ujar Toneri.

"Bisa di bilang begitu." sahut Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang seperti ini Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadilah informan kami kalau rencana ini berhasil." ujar Toneri.

"Hm tentu saja." Sasori mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda berbentuk persegi itu bergetar dan melihat nama Obito tertera di layar ponselnya, "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto memutuskan telponnya dan melihat kearah Toneri.

"Sepertinya kau akan segera diminta untuk kembali ke sarang." ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil membuat Toneri menghela napas pasrah dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Oh mereka benar-benar membuat ku kerja siang dan malam!" Toneri mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal apalagi permasalahan kisah cintanya saat ini semakin membuatnya semakin khilaf ingin membunuh para Akatsuki yang menurut pengganggu hidupnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan lalu menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas kecil yang ada di atas meja dan meminumnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau suka minum?" tanya Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Sedikit." jawab Naruto dan kembali menuangkan wine untuk kedua kalinya dan ia minum dalam sekali tegukkan kemudian menaruh kembali gelas kecil itu keatas meja.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke lagi tapi Naruto tidak menjawab sama sekali malah ia melepaskan mantel hitam milik Toneri yang ia kenakan lalu ia lemparkan kearah Toneri.

" _Thanks."_ katanya singkat dan Toneri mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi." ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya begitupun juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku antar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah karena Obito telah menawarkan hal itu lebih awal dan kau terlambat tuan Uchiha." jawab Naruto dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bukankah Obito juga Uchiha." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat langkah kaki Naruto terhenti.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu jadi tak perlu kau beritahu." sahut Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat sikap Naruto yang sinis kepadanya, ayolah ia ingin membuat hubungan baru dengan Naruto, jika wanita itu tidak mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih lagi, apa salahnya jika menjadi sahabat? Karena setidaknya ia masih bisa tetap disamping wanita itu meskipun tidak dapat memiliki tapi sepertinya Naruto masih terus menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Naruto itu gadis unik maka kau harus mendapatkannya dengan cara unik pula, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai tapi ego kalian terlalu besar. Dan satu hal lagi aku dan Naruto itu sahabat baik saat di Amerika jadi jangan salah paham soal yang tadi." ujar Toneri seraya menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya.

"Cih, kau menasehati orang lain tentang cinta, kau sendiri bagaimana?" timpal Sasori sinis membuat Toneri tersedak saat meminum winenya.

"Sialan kau!" desisnya tajam dan pria berambut merah itu malah menyeringai senang melihat wajah kesal Toneri.

Jadi Toneri dan Naruto hanya sahabat? batin Sasuke senang namun sedetik kemudian dia tertawa hambar. Percuma saja ia mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau Naruto sendiri tidak ingin mempetahakannya. Ia dan Naruto itu sama yaitu sama-sama keras kepala dan mau menang sendiri dan akan mengalah jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyerah dan menyingkirkan ego masing-masing.

"Ku dengar Shion sedang kencan dengan Arata." kata Sasori memanasi Toneri namun tampaknya Toneri tidak terpancing sama sekali. "Kau tenang saja karena aku akan membunuh pria itu dalam sekali tembak." sahut Toneri ketus.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar ocehan Sasori dan Toneri lalu kembali duduk di sofa seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan karena merasa pusing.

"Pulanglah Sas, aku tahu kau lelah." kata Sasori yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Hn." hanya itu sahutan Sasuke namun pria itu terlihat enggan untuk beranjak sendikit pun dari posisinya.

"Bukankah dengan adanya pemberontakkan ini pernikahan mu dengan Sakura bisa batal?" ujar Toneri membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang tadi sempat ia pejamkan dan mendelik tajam kearah Toneri.

"Apa?" tanya Toneri tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun akan apa yang ia katakan bahkan ia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau benar." sahut Sasuke, Sasori menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia kira Sasuke akan mengamuk tapi malah sebaliknya dan Toneri menyeringai penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Obito seraya melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat enggan melihat kearahnya.

"Hm begitulah." jawab Naruto singkat sambil memperhatikan rintikkan air hujan yang mengalir membasahi jendela mobil disampingnya.

Obito menghela napas pelan dan memilih untuk diam selama perjalan menuju kantor pusat untuk rapat mendadak dengan anggota pasukan khusus beserta para jendral dan pegawai pemerintahan lainnya.

"Bukankah pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan? Tapi pemberontakkan belum juga usai? Mungkinkah kalau pernikahan mereka bisa di batalkan?" ujar Obito tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu melirik kearah Obito yang juga sedang melirik kearahnya, "Nyonya Uchiha akan melakukan berbagai cara agar pernikahan itu tetap di laksanakan." sahutnya seraya terkekeh geli namun terdengar lirih di telinga Obito.

"Oh jadi pernikahan itu akan tetap terjadi? Di saat mungkin akan terjadi baku tembak?" tanya Obito geli.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Bukankah itu menarik? Nanti Sasuke akan memegang pistol dan bukannya memegang cincin?" sahutnya geli lalu keduanya pun mulai membayangkan hal itu terjadi di pikiran masing-masing.

Obito tertawa kecil membayangkannya, "Dan taraaaa pestanya akan semakin menarik apalagi kalau kembang apinya di ganti dengan geranat." timpal Obito sukses membuat tawa Naruto pecah seketika.

Obito tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang akhirnya kembali bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini padahal beberapa hari yang lalu raut murunglah yang ia lihat dari wajah manis Naruto.

"Kau benar!" sahut Naruto di sela tawanya dan Obito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Obito menghentikan laju mobilnya setelah sampai di area parkiran dan Naruto langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa menunggu Obito yang ingin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hari ini semua orang akan mendapat pemandangan baru." kata Obito sambil menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu di hembuskannya perlahan sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Obito dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Pemandangan?" beonya tak mengerti dan Obito tersenyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang berbaris rapi berwarna putih.

Naruto tersenyum sinis kearah Obito kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Obito yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. _Dasar pria sinting!_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran dengan beberapa tentara yang memandangnya takjub bahkan ada yang tersenyum malu kearahnya sedangkan Obito tampak santai berjalan disampingnya.

"OH MY GOD!" seru Hinata dari kejauhan yang melihat kedatangan Obito dan Naruto.

"Waaaaaaa..." seru Kimimaro heboh.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Aku akan mengirim surat lamaran kepada jendral Jiraya kalau aku siap menjadi menantunya." kata Utakata dengan pedenya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya ala bintang iklan shampoo sedangkan Obito malah terkekeh geli melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kedua mata cantik pemilik permata ametysht itu mengerejap beberapa kali dengan berbinar membuat Naruto jijik melihatnya, "Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya tak suka.

"Kau seperti bidadari sayang." puji Hinata gemas seraya berjalan mengelilingi Naruto agar bisa melihat Naruto dari berbagai sisi.

Naruto tertegun mendengar pujian Hinata lalu ia pun melihat penampilannya sendiri, "Oh god." desisnya saat mengetahui kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya.

Naruto di kenal sebagai Letnan yang tomboy, tegas dan dingin kini berpenampilan feminim, wajar bukan kalau orang merasa heran? Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan, "Aku akan membunuh mu Toneri." gumamnya.

Tak lama beberapa orang jendral dan anggota dewan politik berdatangan dari arah kanan dan berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Ternyata kalian sudah datang lebih dulu." ujar Kakashi ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyuman di balik masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya.

Keenamnya langsung berojigi memberi hormat kepada para jendral dan anggota dewan politik sebagai penghormatan.

"Iya kami baru saja tiba." jawab Obito sopan.

"Kau cantik Naruto." komentar Kakashi setelah sadar dengan penampilan Naruto yang hari ini cukup berbeda. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas menanggapi pujian Kakashi.

"Hn." sahutnya ala Sasuke.

Obito hampir tertawa karena sikap Naruto dan Hinata malah tebar pesona dengan cara tersenyum manis kepada semua orang. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk kedalam ruang rapat dan duduk di kursi masing-masing dan rapat mengenai pemberontakkan pun mereka mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah rapat yang hampir menghabiskan waktu dua jam. Akhirnya rapat itu selesai juga dengan menempatkan Naruto untuk menjaga keluarganya sendiri, Obito menjaga keluarga utama Uchiha lalu Hinata tentu menjaga keluarganya sendiri yang memang adalah salah satu bangsawan Konoha lalu Shikamaru, Utakata dan Kimimaro sudah mendapat tugas mereka untuk menjaga keluarga bangsawan yang lain.

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil Obito dan tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih, ia langsung saja berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan Obito hanya diam saja dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area mansion Namikaze.

"Kakak darimana?" tanya Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mengabaikan Kyuubi karena saat ini ia benar-benar lelah dan tidak mau di ganggu. Dia harus istirahat karena satu jam lagi sekitar tiga puluh orang tentara akan datang untuk menjaga kawasan mansion Namikaze dan Naruto harus mengkordinir mereka semua.

"Kak!" seru Kyuubi memanggil Naruto tapi itu percuma saja karena Naruto benar-benar tidak mau di ganggu dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur walaupun hanya satu jam setidaknya dia harus istirahat.

"Ada apa Kyuu?" tanya Sai bingung melihat Kyuubi berdiri di depan anak tangga dengan pandangan sendu. Di sentuhnya pundak Kyuubi pelan hingga akhirnya istrinya itu sadar dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan dan memeluk Sai erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang suami dan menangis dalam diam, "Apa kakak masih membenci ku?" tanya Kyuubi sendu seraya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke wajah suaminya yang beberapa senti di atas wajahnya.

"Tidak ada seorang kakak yang membenci adiknya sendiri, Kyuu." jawab Sai lembut seraya mengelus kepala Kyuubi pelan lalu menangkup wajah Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku yakin Naruto menyayangi mu, buktinya dia marah setelah tahu kalau aku suami mu. tambahnya membuat Kyuubi mengernyit bingung, benar juga. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan kakaknya membenci Sai.

"Kenapa kak Naru tidak menyukai mu bahkan marah saat kalian bertemu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran kepada Sai. Sai tersenyum kecil menanggapi. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, ini sudah malam nanti besok aku ceritakan." sahut Sai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam kedua onyx milik Sai. "Aku mau tahu sekarang juga!" katanya tegas.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut." ujar Minato yang datang menghampiri Kyuubi dan Sai bersama Kushina yang terlihat baru saja pulang dari kerja.

"Tidak ada yah." jawab Sai lembut. Minato tersenyum melihat sikap Sai yang sangat lembut padahal Sai itu laki-laki namun meskipun begitu Sai tetap bisa bertindak tegas.

"Aa... Begitu lalu apa kalian melihat Kurama atau Naruto?" tanya Minato menatap Kyuubi dan Sai bergantian.

"Kak Naru baru saja pulang yah tapi kalau kak Kuram–"

"Aku pulang!"

Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi dan Sai langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Kurama tersenyum kecil seraya berjalan mendekat, "Aku sudah pulang." katanya dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran." singgung Kushina geli dan Kurama terlihat salah tingkah dengan apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Apa sih bu." sahutnya dengan tampang polos.

Kyuubi terkekeh geli melihat sikap kakaknya. Sepertinya rumor kalau kakaknya dekat dengan seorang tentara bernama Hinata benar adanya pasalnya Kurama selalu saja berusaha untuk menutupi hubungannya tapi tidak dengan respon Sai. Pria itu terdiam dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus kearah Itachi.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk melamar." cetus Minato dengan bersemangat membuat Kurama hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Kushina malah tertawa pelan melihatnya begitupun dengan Kyuubi yang tampak senang melihat kakaknya salah tingkah sedangkan Sai malah membuang muka lalu memasang senyum palsu.

Naruto hanya berdiri diam di anak tangga teratas sambil memperhatikan keluarganya yang tampak bahagia di bawah sana, tepat di anak tangga terakhir yang ada di lantai satu lalu arah fokusnya beralih kearah Sai yang sedang menebar senyum palsu. Mungkin semua orang akan menganggapnya adalah senyuman yang tulus tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Dia tahu semuanya dan dia bukan wanita yang bisa di bodohi.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang tuan Shimura?" tanya Naruto dingin seraya berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah dinginnya.

 **Tap!**

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti tepat di depan Sai yang terdiam tidak bersuara dan hanya bisa membalas tatapan dingin dan tajam Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku sangat bahagia kalau kakak ku benar-benar akan menikahi Hinata." tambahnya dan Sai membuang muka dari Naruto lalu ia kembali melihat kearah Naruto dan tersenyum tulus, bukan senyum terpaksa atau senyum yang di buat-buat dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku juga senang." sahutnya. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Sai merasa heran. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu? Apa yang membuat Naruto membenci Sai?

Bahkan Minato, Kushina dan Kurama tidak berkata apapun untuk melerai tatapan tajam dan tak suka Naruto kepada Sai.

"Kalian memilih menantu yang salah untuk Kyuubi." ujar Naruto dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua menuju halaman depan rumah untuk menunggu kedatangam para tentara.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kalian di masa lalu tapi ada baiknya kalian memulai lembaran baru dengan tidak menyakut pautkan masa lalu karena jika selalu menyangkut pautkan semua masa lalu maka hidup ini tidak akan merasa bahagia." ujar Minato bijak lalu mengajak istirnya untuk naik kelantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

Kurama mendengus sebal menatap Sai karena entah kenapa dia mulai merasa tak suka. Mungkinkah Hinata, wanita yang dia cintai ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sai?

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku nanti sebelum kau berakhir menjadi samsak hidup bagiku." ujar Kurama sebelum menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik." ujar Kyuubi seraya menatap Sai lembut lalu mengelus rahang tegas Sai.

"Terima kasih." Sai tersenyum senang lalu mencium dahi Kyuubi lembut dan Kyuubi memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir lembut Sai menyentuh dahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto benar-benar ingin istirahat saat ini. Oh sungguh demi apapun, dia benar-benar lelah, baru saja tertidur, ponselnya berdering keras dan mengatakan kalau tim sudah datang namun setelah ia berdiri hampir lima belas menit. tim tak kunjung datang.

Naruto benar-benar akan membuat hidup seorang Uchiha Obito menderita karena sudah menganggu waktu istirahatnya namun tak lama suara deru mobil mulai terdengar dan pintu gerbang terbuka cepat untuk mempersilhkan mobil yang membawa tiga puluh tentara itu masuk.

"Ku ampuni kau kali ini Tobi." desisinya tajam.

 **Bersambung~**

Maaf ya baru up dan maaf kalau chapter kali ini gaje banget dan oh ya jangan lupa buka akun ffn ku ya lalu lihat di story ku ada fanfic berjudul Arigatou Sasuke-kun itu karya sahabat ku, silahkan di baca dan di beri reviews karena itu karya tulis pertamanya. Terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11

Hampir di seluruh penjuru mansion sudah di pasang CCTV dan di kendallikan di satu ruangan khusus dimana semua monitor memperlihatkan semua ruangan yang ada di dalam mansion kecuali kamar tapi balkon setiap kamar juga di pasang untuk jaga-jaga dan semua tentara yang biasanya berseragam lengkap militer kini berpakaian stelan jas rapi dengan alat komunikasi terpasang di pergelangan tangan dan telinga mereka serta pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jas hitam yang mereka kenankan.

Kini keluarga besar Namikaze sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama di dalam keheningan sedangkan para tentara sarapan secara bergantian sarapan di teras belakang rumah karena mereka punya tugas untuk melindungi keluarga bangsawan.

Naruto memakan sarapannya dalam diam dan sesekali melirik kearah ponselnya kalau saja ada pesan yang akan masuk tapi ternyata tidak ada. Obito belum menghubunginya.

Naruo menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat kemudian pergi begitu saja menuju teras belakang rumah dimana sekarang para tentara itu sedang bercanda tawa sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Oh Letnan! Hormat!" seru salah satu dari mereka saat melihat kedatangan Naruto lalu memberikan hormat kepada Naruto dan di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Naruto membalas hormat mereka. "VIP akan pergi keluar rumah hari ini untuk menghadiri rapat penting maka dari itu kalian harus menjaga mansion ini dengan baik karena aku yang akan mengawal mereka. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" sahut mereka tegas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mansion untuk menemui ayah, Kurama dan Sai yang akan berangkat ke perusahaan pagi ini.

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya Naruto yang melihat ayahnya dan kakaknya sudah bersiap begitu juga dengan Sai yang sedang berpamitan dengan istrinya.

"Ya kita akan berangkat sekarang." jawab Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju pintu depan di ikuti Kushina dan Kyuubi yang mengantar suami mereka.

"Hati-hati!" ujar Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika anak dan suaminya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Dan demi keamanan mereka pun berangkat berempat bersama. Naruto yang mengemudikan mobilnya setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Kurama siapa yang bawa mobil. Kurama dan Naruto duduk berdampingan sedangkan Minato dan Sai duduk di belakang lalu di belakang mobil mereka ada mobil sedang lagi yang mana mereka adalah tentara di bawah pengawasan Naruto.

 **...**

Mobil sedan membawa ketiganya akhirnya sampai di depan gedung perusahaan besar milik bangsawan Uchiha dimana pengawalan lengkap sudah berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk.

Naruto turun dari dalam mobilnya dan menyerahkan kunci kepada salah tentara yang berjaga kemudian ia pun membukkan pintu untuk ayahnya sedangkan Sai dan Kurama keluar sendiri.

Semua tentara yang berjaga membungkukkan badan mereka kearah keluarga Namikaze lalu memberi hormat kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas hormat mereka kemudian salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Naruto.

"Hormat!" serunya sambil memberi hormat dan Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Kapten Yamaguchi Rei di perintahkan untuk menjaga gedung selama rapat berlangsung, laporan selesai. Hormat!" lapornya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali berbalik kebelakang. "Silahkan!" ujarnya kepada Minato.

Minato berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti Kurama dan Sai kemudian Naruto dan tiga orang pria di belakangnya. Naruto terus mengawal mereka hingga akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dimana semua petinggi perusaha sudah berkumpul bersama untuk membahas krisis ekonomi yang saat ini melanda Konoha dan juga masalah pemberontakan yang di lakukan kelompok Akatsuki. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri diam di belakang Minato dan berdampingan Obito yang tampak gagah dengan stelan jas yang sama seperti Naruto kenakan.

Hampir satu jam rapat berlangsung dan suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi memanas karena terjadi perdebatan antara Kurama dengan ketua Luxury Corp yang terbilang masih muda dan sepertinya belum memahami seperti apa dunia bisnis yang sebenarnya. Kurama mendengus sebal dan menyederkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi lalu Fugaku pun memberikan komentarnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan.

Naruto masih diam saja dan melirik sekelias kearah Obito yang diam mematung disampingnya dan lamunan pria itu tersadar saat seseorang menghubunginya melalui headset yang terpasang di telinganya kemudian Obito pun menginfokannya kepada semua tentara yang berada di dalam ruangan melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Gedung dewan pemerintahan mendapat teror berapa ledakan bom di tempat parkir, jadi kalian harus waspada." ujarnya dan semua tentara yang mendapt info tersebut terkejut bukan main tapi mereka masih tetap terlihat tenang dan profesional.

"Apa rapat harus di hentikan?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Tidak." Obito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Rapat bisa terus berlangsung dan saat ini Konoha Intelligence Service sudah mengurusnya." lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama akhirnya rapat telah selesai dan para anggota keluarga bangsawan kembali di kawal sedangkan yang bukan hanya di kawal hingga keluar dari dalam gedung.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke dan menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang baru saja hendak keluar dari dalam ruang rapat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke hanya diam saja hingga akhirnya ruangan sepi dan tinggal lah mereka berdua.

Minato yang menyadari bawah Sasuke sedang menahan Naruto di dalam akhirnya hanya diam menunggu di luar sedangkan Kurama yang hendak masuk di tahan Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi dan Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A-aku..." Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya sambil menghela napas kemudian kembali menatap Naruto dan menarik tubuh Naruto dengan kuat hingga Naruto menabrak tubuhnya dan ia peluk seerat mungkin dan mencium aroma Naruto sebanyak-banyaknya karena mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto lagi karena keluarganya dengan Haruno sudah menjatuhkan tanggal pernikahan mereka tepat malam besok di salah satu hotel mewah milik Uchiha dengan pengawalan yang pasti sangat ketat.

"Dua puluh menit saja, biarkan aku memeluk mu atau lima menit saja tak masalah." ujar Sasuke cepat saat Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekungan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. "Maaf." ucap Sasuke pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Naruto ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas pelukkan Sasuke sama eratnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap kedua sapphire Naruto dalam. "Aku akan menikah dengan Sakura, besok malam." ujarnya memberitahukan. Naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau masih mencintaiku Naruto, karena dengan begitu setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini." ujar Sasuke penuh harap menatap Naruto.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apapun." jawab Sasuke.

"..." Naruto bungkam dan bungkamnya Naruto membuat Sasuke sangat prustasi dan akhirnya memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Naruto dengan brutal untuk menyalurkan semua rasa rindu, kesal dan amarahnya selama ini.

Naruto yang hanya diam akhirnya membalas ciuman Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukkan tangannya di leher Sasuke karena untuk hari ini, saat ini biarlah mereka melepaskan semua rasa yang selama ini mereka hadapi dan mungkin ini adalah ciuman mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat ciuman mereka berakhir untuk mengambil napas, Sasuke lagi-lagi mencium Naruto karena tak rela jika suatu hari nanti ia harus memberikan ciumannya kepada seseorang yang bukan Naruto.

 **...**

Naruto keluar terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk lesu di salah satu kursi.

"Kalian masih disini?" tanya Naruto melihat Minato, Kurama dan Sai serta beberapa orang yang mengawal masih menunggunya.

"Kami menunggu mu." jawab Kurama sambil memperhatikan bibir adiknya itu. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan pun memilih untuk mengulum kedua bibirnya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

"Uchiha itu pasti mencium adikku." desisnya tajam dan Minato lebih memilih untuk diam karena dia menyadari kalau kedua mata Naruto memerah.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil untuk Minato sedangkan Sai dan Kurama membuka kedua pintu untuk mereka sendiri karena tidak mau di layani berlebihan oleh Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kurama, kau yang bawa mobilnya." titah Minato dan Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya karena ayahnya begitu keras kepala dan mereka pun berganti tempat duduk dan Kurama menjalankan mobilnya menuju gedung perusahaan mereka.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis." ujar Minato yang tahu kalau sejak tadi Naruto menahan tangisnya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah akhirnya menangis juga. Wanita itu menangis tersedu dalam diam sambil memandangi jalanan dari balik jendela mobil disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang bersebrangan dengan gedung perusahaan NM Group dari balik kaca besar di hadapannya. _Kenapa semua orang suka membangun gedung tinggi?_ pikirnya.

Apa tujuan dan target mereka untuk hidup?

Hidup itu terkadang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkan atau yang di rencanakan tapi setidaknya seseorang sudah memiliki target di setiap waktu, dimana target itu harus dia penuhi jika mampu tapi apakah dirinya memiliki target?

Yang Naruto tahu, dia selama ini sudah mati sejak ayah dan ibunya tidak mau mengakui dirinya dan dia yang sekarang hanyalah sesosok manusia tanpa jiwa yang berkerja sebagai seorang prajurit dan patuh kepada perintah atasan, namun perjalanannya menjadi seorang prajurit telah mengembalikan jiwanya secara perlahan, karena datangnya beberapa orang yang ingin menjadi sahabatnya, warna baru hidupnya yang hampa tanpa warna.

Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Obito, Shimura Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Kimimaro, dan Utakata. Mereka selalu bersama dan membuat keribuatan disana-sini adalah hobi mereka, apalagi Hinata yang sering nangkring ke angkatan darat untuk menemui Sai dan menggoda pemuda itu hingga merona dan saat kata-kata ketus itu keluar dari mulut Sai, Hinata akan kesal dan mengutuknya membuat mereka menyembut mereka pasangan yang aneh tapi cocok.

Naruto terkekeh geli mengingatnya namun saat gambaran Hinata menangis karena Sai yang meninggalkannya membuat Naruto geram apalagi saat Sai bilang kalau keluarga Hinata, tidak akan bisa membantu krisis ekonomi yang sedang melanda perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Sai keluar dari kesatuaan pasukan khusus dan berhenti menjadi seorang tentara. Naruto ingin membunuh Sai saat itu juga tapi Hinata melarangnya bahkan tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk mencari tahu siapa keluarga wanita yang akan menikah dengan Sai.

Sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa Hinata melarangnya untuk mencari tahu siapa wanita yang menikah dengan Sai. Hinata ingin menjaga perasaannya karena Hinata tahu konflik keluarganya.

"Naruto." Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sai sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sai tersenyum kecil dan memberikan salah satu cup kopi yang ada ditangannya kepada Naruto dan untunglah wanita itu mau menerimanya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu terutama kepada Hinata tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan memaafkan aku ya?" Sai tersenyum getir.

"..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Suna dan Rouran. Apa berhasil damai?"

"..."

"Bisakah kau bicara?" tanya Sai prustasi karena sejak tadi Naruto terus diam tak bersuara.

"Kau bukan lagi Letnan yang harus aku hormati dan aku bukan lagi Sersan Mayor yang harus hormat padamu." ujar Naruto sinis lalu meminum kopi diberikan Sai.

Sai tidak tahu sama sekali soal Naruto yang merupakan kakak Kyuubi karena mereka tidak pernah membahas Naruto di hadapannya namun sekali dia akhirnya tahu saat Kyuubi bicara soal Naruto dihadapannya namun ia bingung. Naruto yang Kyuubi bicarakan itu, Naruto yang mana? Karena Naruto yang dia kenal adalah putri seorang jendral dan memiliki marga Senju.

"Maafkan aku." ujarnya menyesal.

"Uang, harta, wanita, kedudukan, lalu apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Aku mengalami banyak masalah di keluargaku Naruto, kau tahu sendiri mereka tidak suka saat aku menjadi tentara dan jarang pulang kerumah. Ibuku meninggal, aku tidak tahu karena aku terlalu sibuk, aku menyesal Nar, aku tidak ada disampingnya saat ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, bahkan aku tidak melihat saat orang-orang memakamkannya.

Hanya ayah, kakak dan kedua adik perempuan yang aku miliki sekarang. Saat ayah ingin aku menikah dengan anak sahabatnya, aku bisa apa? Apalagi ini menyangkut perusahaan besar. Aku selalu menolaknya tapi ayah malah kena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihatku kembali memakai seragam tentara dan berniat kembali ke Suna.

Cukup ibuku saja yang tidak aku perhatikan. Aku menerima perjodohan itu meski harus menyakiti Hinata karena aku sayang ayahku, Hinata hanya orang lain walaupun aku mencintainya sedangkan ayah, tanpa dia, aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini, dia yang menyayangiku, merawatku bersama ibu, mengajariku banyak hal tentang peran seorang laki-laki jika sudah dewasa nanti. Darahnya mengalir di dalam diriku, aku tidak ingin dia kecewa lagi padaku. Dia ayahku dan bukan orang lain, ku harap kau mengerti Naruto."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu Sai, jika ayah dan ibuku menyayangiku tapi sayangnya mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada dan malah membuangku, lalu saat kenyataan ada di depan mata mereka, mereka menyesal." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang di akhir cerita? Namun sayangnya ini masih dipertengahan cerita dan belum di akhir." lanjutnya lirih seraya berbalik kebelakang sedangkan Sai masih menatap kaca.

"Aku menerima mereka tapi aku tidak akan terlalu percaya kepada mereka karena hatiku sudah terlalu beku untuk mereka cairkan." ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

 **...**

Obito tertawa pelan bersama dengan timnya yang saat ini sedang makan siang di kantin perusahaan bersama pegawai yang lain.

"Tapi Hinata-san, memang sangat mengerikan meski penampilannya... Ah seperti itulah." ujar seorang tentara membuat Obito hanya tersenyum menampakan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Tapi dia akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin?" celetuk Obito membuat timnya tertawa ringan.

"Hayoo kapten jangan keduluan nanti di bully Hinata-san habis-habisan."

"Iya ni, bukannya Rin-san sudah berada di Konoha dan ku dengar-dengar ehem satu apartemen nih."

"Yak!"

"Ahahahaha..." satu tim itu tertawa keras tanpa peduli kalau kini wajah kapten mereka sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kapten sudah seperti wanita saja bisa merona, gimana malper nanti?"

"Malper apaan tu?"

"Malam pertama~"

"Aseek!" seru mereka kompak.

Obito menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menundukan pandangannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya agar mereka tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang menahan tawanya dan pura-pura memasang wajah sangar.

"Hayoo kapten, jangan sangar-sangar wajahnya nanti Rin kabur lagi waktu malper." celetuk salah satu dari mereka membuat Obito tersedak saat minum ocha dingin.

"Kalian ini!" geramnya menahan malu karena sejak tadi terus di pojokkan.

"Push up 100 kali!" serunya memerintah.

"Tapi kap–"

"Tidak ada tapi!" titahnya penuh penekanan dan terpaksa tim yang berjumlah tiga puluh orang itu push up di lantai kantin tanpa peduli kalau di lihat banyak orang.

Seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri Obito dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Maaf mengganggu kapten." ujarnya.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja." sahut Obito kepada pria itu.

"Saya diminta untuk membawa anda keruangan Uchiha-sama."

"Uchiha yang mana? Uchiha itu banyak."

"Tuan Uchiha Madara."

Mendengar nama ayahnya di sebutkan, Obito terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang menajam. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Saya tidak tahu." jawab pria itu sopan.

"Hn, bawa aku keruangannya." ujar Obito seraya berjalan keluar dari kanti bersama pria tadi yang berjalan di depannya.

Tim Obito langsung berseru senang melihat kapten mereka pergi dan push up mereka berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

Madara tersenyum melihat Obito sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Duduklah." ucapnya lembut meminta Obito untuk duduk di sofa single di dekatnya.

Obito mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang di tunjukan Madara untuknya.

"Apa kabar mu nak?"

"Kenapa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Obito to the point dengan bahasa formal membuat Madara terdiam untuk sesaat dan tersenyum sendu menatap putranya.

"Maafkan ayah."

"Saya tidak ingat kalau saya punya ayah." sahut Obito dingin.

Madara kembali terdiam karena ia ingat dulu ia pernah berkata seperti itu kepada Obito. _"Aku tidak ingat kalau aku punya anak seperti mu."_ Madara mengucapkannya di hadapan keluarga besar Uchiha yang membuat Obito sangat terluka hingga tidak pernah lagi memakai marga Uchiha bahkan tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Uchiha.

"Obi–"

"Aku bukan seorang Uchiha, aku hanya anak haram dari seorang pembantu yang selalu membangkang demi mendapat perhatian ayah yang tak menginginkan dirinya. Aa... Anak pembangkang itu kini menjadi seorang kapten pasukan khusus yang sebentar lagi akan di promosikan. Apa sang ayah ingin pamer kalau putra haramnya seorang tentara?" Obito tersenyum sinis sedangkan Madara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepada mu Obito kalau tiga puluh persen saham dari Uchiha Group adalah milikmu. Aku sudah tua dan aku sudah membaginya kepada anak-anakku dan juga cucuku."

"Aa... Jadi ini tentang warisan? Sayangnya anak haram anda ini tidak menginginkannya karena dia sudah punya uang sendiri dan asal anda tahu, sayah menjadi seorang tentara dengan usaha saya sendiri tanpa ada sepeserpun uang dari anda, saya bukanlah anak bodoh yang selalu menunggu harta warisan, saya berusaha bukan menunggu."

"Jadi saya tidak butuh, berikan saja kepada Fugaku atau anak-anaknya, ah atau adiknya Fugaku, siapa namanya? Aku lupa? Ah ia benar aku ingat kalau tidak salah namanya Shisui kah?" Obito terkekeh pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku ingin hidup damai tanpa bayang-bayang Uchiha." setelah mengatakan hal itu Obito beranjak keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan saat pintu terbuka sosok Sasuke juga terlihat sedang ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Paman." gumam Sasuke pelan melihat Obito.

Obito tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke, ditepuknya pelan pundak Sasuke. "Kau tahu Sasuke, saat ini Naruto pasti sedang memikirkan mu dan kalau kau mau kabur saat pernikahan itu, aku akan membantumu atau pengantinnya di ganti saja, seperti film-film India gitu." Obito tersenyum lebar seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau terlalu sering menonton drama, pantas saja hidupnya seperti drama." ceteluk Sasuke kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hei Sasuke, sesekali kau harus menonton drama India atau Korea, Thailand. Oh atau sinetron anak jalanan!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah kenapa semua sahabat Naruto itu, otaknya rada geser semua.

"Kayak Tapasya! Oh demi dewa kita tukar pengantinnya cuy!" Obito terkikik geli melihat Sasuke kini telah berbalik menghadapnya sedangkan Madara sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Obito, karena yang ia tahu selama ini Obito itu selalu terlihat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara tapi sekarang?

"Sebaiknya kau lihat web lagi deh, ku dengar ada drama Korea baru." usul Sasuke membuat mata Obito berbinar senang.

"Okeh, aku mau lihat dulu kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" setelah itu Obito menghilang entah kemana.

"Sepertinya dia sudah banyak berubah." ujar Madara.

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu ruangan kakeknya kemudian duduk di sofa, tempat Obito tadi duduk.

"Ya begitulah, saat di Suna pun, dia lebih akrab dengan teman-temannya dan bersikap seperti orang yang tidak waras." celetuk Sasuke disela senyum kecilnya.

Madara ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu lebih baik dan kakek senang jika dia bahagia di luar sana."

"Dia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis Rouran dan surat pindahnya sudah paman urus semuanya, sekarang gadis itu ada di Konoha."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Madara tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau dia mengizinkan, aku ingin melihatnya menikah karena bagaimanapun dia juga putraku, anak bungsuku." ujar Madara sendu.

"Aku rasa paman tidak membenci kakek tapi hanya kecewa."

"Bukan kecewa saja Sasuke, tapi benci juga. Karena kakek sudah membuatnya sangat terluka."

"Hn."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan mu dengan Sakura? Kakek memanggil mu karena ingin membahas beberapa hal tentang kerjasama kita dengan Haruno."

"Baik." jawab Sasuke singkat dan malas.

Madara memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang suda berubah karena mendengar nama Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Apa maksud yang Obito tadi katakan soal pengantin yang diganti, apa kau mencintai gadis lain?"

"..."

"Kau terpaksa menikahi Sakura?"

"Emm... Kakek jangan bahas hal ini lagi." ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Madara mengangguk mengerti. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Menikahlah dengan gadis yang kau cintai dan jangan menikahi gadis yang tidak kau cintai, karena itu sangat menyiksa batin mu. Kakek akan sangat senang jika kau menikah dengan gadis yang kau cintai meski dia bukan keluarga bangsawan atau dari kasta yang tinggi. Kakek akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Sasuke tersenyum miris, tentu saja kakeknya mengerti karena kakeknya dulu mencintai ibu Obito yang seorang pembantu.

 **...**

Sementara itu, Obito saat ini sedang membuka kakao talk dan melakukan vidio call dengan Shikamaru, Utakata, Kimimaro dan Hinata.

"Aku baru dapat ide untuk menyatukan Sasuke dan Naruto." ujarnya bangga.

"Apaan?" tanya Utakata.

"Kita culik Sakura lalu sekap di ruang kosong lalu Naruto kita dandani kayak pengantin terus pakek cadar kayak film India gitu, maklum baru ilham dari film India yang semalam aku tonton sama Rin."

"Jir... Ni anak keseringan nonton drama ni." celetuk Kimimaro.

"Boleh juga tu, tumben otak lu gak geser." timpal Hinata sambil nyengir kuda.

"Anjir." umpat Obito menatap Hinata kesal.

"Tapi keamanannya pasti sangat ketat, mana mungkin kita bisa nyulik Sakura." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Kita ini para ahli culik, tenang aja." timpal Obito.

"Sorry, gue kagak suka nyulik." sahut Utakata.

"Yapp benar karena kite-kite ini pasukan perdamaian dunia." sahut Kimimaro.

Obito sweatdrop.

"Eh nanti Narutonya pakai sari India beneran ya biar kayak drama India benaran gitu, pengantinnya di ganti wkwkwkwk..." celetuk Hinata.

"Perasaan aku saja atau memang hanya aku yang waras disini." ujar Shikamaru dan berhasil mendapat delikan tajam dari yang lain.

"Udah deh, kalau waras tu gak akan bikin lu lu pada bahagia, enakan setengah gak waras, bahagia kemana-mana cuy." sahut Obito.

"Benerr!" Utakata mengacungkan jempol kakinya.

"Buset ni anak, kaki bau di tunjukin." ujar Kimimaro sarkastik.

"Baru di pedekyur ni, mulut lu berkobar seenaknya aja."

"Alah nyebutnya aja kagak tahu." sahut Hinata yang tertawa.

"Udah ah kalian berisik amat, aku mau balik tugas ni, oh Utakata, baik-baik lu jaga Haruno atau culik aja sekarang." ujar Obito.

"Anjir lu pikir muda apalagi tu emak-emak, eh salah nyonya Harun mulutnye astaga cerewet cuy!"

"Hahaha kasian." ejek Hinata.

"Udah, aku ada tugas ni dan oh ya kalian semua harus tetap waspada, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" sahut mereka semua kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko berdiri dengan sangat tenang di atas salah satu gedung pencakar langit seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut orangenya.

"Yahiko." panggil seorang wanita berambut ungu seraya menyerahkan sniper kepadanya.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu saja." sahut Yahiko sambil membidik seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di dalam ruangannya sambil menanda tangani berkas.

"Semua persiapan untuk penyerangan nanti malam sudah siap." lapornya.

"Semua keluarga bangsawan pasti akan datang." lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu dan nyonya Uchiha dan Haruno itu terlalu bodoh." timpal Yahiko sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

Obito menutup ponselnya dan menyimpanya kembali ke dalam saku celana lalu mengedarkan pandangannya termasuk tempat Yahiko sedang membidik.

"Dia!" seru Obito dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak sempurna.

"Siapa targetnya?" gumam Obito lalu ia kembali teringat dengan ayahnya yang saat ini berada di ruangannya yang di penuhi kaca sedangkan kakaknya Fugaku bersama Itachi sedang berada di luar.

Targetnya adalah ayahnya atau keponakannya. Obito langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan ayahnya yang saat ini berada di lantai dua puluh sedangkan ia berada di lantai sembilan belas.

"Ayah." gumamnya pelan sambil terus berlari bahkan ia tidak ingin naik lift yang menurutnya lambat. Obito berlari menuju tangga.

Keringat dingin mulai membahasi tubuhnya dan ia terus berlari secepat dia bisa. Sesampainya di depan ruangan ayahnya, Sasuke sedang menutup pintu ruangan.

"AYAH!" teriak Obito dengan keras dan membuka pintu dengan paksa membuat Sasuke terkejut di buatnya dan kembali masuk ruangan.

Obito memeluk Madara sebelum akhirnya.

 **Dor!**

Sebuah peluru panas menembus punggungnya.

Madara dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut.

Obito menatap kaca yang berlubang dan segera menarik pistolnya dari dalam saku kemudian ia membidik Yahiko yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Bodoh." ucap Yahiko pelan dan kembali membidik.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Kedua peluru berbeda arah itu melesat cepat. Peluru Obito berhasil mengenai tangan Yahiko sedangkan peluru Yahiko meleset karena Obito memalingkan wajahnya sehingga peluru tadi sempat menggores pipi kananya.

"Kita pergi." ujar Yahiko seraya menahan sakit di lengan kanan kirinya

Madara menangkap tubuh Obito yang mulai oleng dan hampir jatuh menghantam meja.

"Paman!" seru Sasuke dan membantu Madara untuk membawa Obito.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!" seru Madara panik.

 **...**

Naruto yang mendapatkan kabar bahwa Madara di serang dan berhasil di selamatkan Obito. Mulai memperketat keamanan terutama di ruang kerja Minato termasuk tim-tim yang lain saat ini.

"Apa keamanan di mansion baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto melalui telpon.

"..."

"Baguslah." Naruto menutup ponselnya dan melihat Minato yang terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan takut karena aku melindungi ayah." ujar Naruto dan menyebutkan panggilan untuk Minato pelan. Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yang akan melindungi mu anakku." balas Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

Sun Flowers versi mini novel berjudul Zahra dan mini novel ini bertemakan Islami dan original karakter.

Inilah karakter-karakternya :

Namikaze Naruto **as** Zahra Pradipta Hernando

Uchiha Sasuke **as** Hafiz Al Afsheen

Ini beberapa bagian dari mini novel ini, silahkan baca dan tinggalkan komentarnya. Terima kasih.

Hafiz Al Afsheen. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok pemuda tampan bak model itu? Jenius, iya. Kaya, iya. Soleh, iya dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Gadis mana yang tidak terpesona akan karisma yang di miliki pemuda itu bahkan Zahra jatuh hati kepada Hafiz meski tidak terlalu di tanggapi oleh pemuda itu namun seribu satu cara selalu Zahra lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Hafiz.

"ZAHRA PRADIPTA!" teriak pak Asep kesal melihat Zahra bolos dari kelas saat dia sedang mengajar dengan cara melompat keluar dari jendela kelas.

 **...**

"Oh ya Fiz gimana soal Rohis apa minggu depan kita jadi zikir akbar?" tanya Amira basa-basi agar bisa dekat dengan Hafiz.

Hafiz melirik sebentar kearah Amira yang sedang memegangi ujung jilbabnya.

"Tentu saja lagi pula Sapta sudah mengabariku kalau proposal zikir akbar itu sudah di setujui." jawab Hafiz sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa melihat kearah Amira.

Zahra yang melihat Hafiz tersenyum ikut tersenyum kemudian menarik kursinya agar bisa duduk disamping Hafiz.

"Yang tilawah Al-Qur'annya siapa? Gimana kalau kamu baca yang tulisan Arabnya aku yang artiin?" ujar Zahra menimpali.

Amira mendengus geli.

"Hei gadis aneh, kamu nyadar gak kalau kamu itu gak bisa baca Al-Qur'an masuk Rohis aja masih ngeja baca Iqro! Bilang aja kalau kamu masuk Rohis itu karena Hafiz!"

"Emang iya."

"Bisakah satu hari saja kalian tidak berisik?" tanya Hafiz tidak suka kemudian berdiri.

"Eh Fiz mau kemana?" tanya Azzam bingung melihat Hafiz yang sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi.

...

Makan malam kali ini terasa begitu berbeda karena kunjungan keluarga Hafiz yang mendadak membuat semua pelayan mansion gelabakan menyiapkan menu-menu terbaik mereka untuk menjamu keluarga Hafiz yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Indonesia.

Orang tua Hafiz sendiri sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan keluarganya dan sudah sangat lama tidak tinggal di Indonesia kecuali Hafiz saja, karena pemuda itu harus menemani kakeknya yang sudah tua di Indonesia. Ibu Hafiz adalah orang Jawa sedangkan ayah Hafiz orang Arab yang tinggal di Dubai jadi wajar kalau wajah Hafiz mirip orang Arab

 **...**

Zahra mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri berserta lauk pauknya. "Dia putri mu Dan?" tanya Ayub melihat Zahra yang tampak acuh duduk didepan Hafiz.

Dani berdehem sedikit karena malu melihat tingkah laku Zahra di depan keluarga Ayub.

"Hanya anak angkat." jawab Dani bohong membuat Zahra yang hampir menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya urung karena sendoknya lebih dulu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara benturan antara benda stenlis dan piring keramik berwarna putih.

Hati Zahra tertohok mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang begitu melukai hatinya. Khadijah tersenyum sinis melihatnya tapi Zahra tidak tahu. Hafiz menatap Dani tidak percaya akan apa yang pria paruh baya itu katakan barusan.

"Hanya anak angkat tapi bertingkah layaknya tuan putri." ujar Khadijah sinis yang berhasil mencubit hati Zahra.

"Ummi." tegur Hafiz pelan.

Jihan kembali memakan makananya dengan tenang sambil menikmati tontonannya sedangkan

Ridho menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung dan tidak percaya.

 _Aa... Mungin karena hal inilah mereka tidak menyukai ku._ batin Zahra miris.

 **...**

"Jadi tamat dari sini mau kemana?" tanya Dion seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah sambil menatap langit yang begitu biru tanpa awan.

"Aku ingin pergi dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mengenaliku." jawab Zahra dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Dion tanpa peduli kalau riasannya rambutnya akan usak.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Dion.

"Ikut kemana?" sahut Zahra.

"Aku akan mendaptar menjadi tentara." jawab Dion.

"Apakah nanti aku akan pergi jauh dari keluarga angkatku?"

"Ya apalagi jika jabatan mu mulai tinggi."

"Tapi bukankah nanti saat pendaptaran untuk tes harus ada persetujuan orang tua?"

"Ya benar."

"Aku ingin pergi Dion tanpa mereka ketahui." ujar Zahra lirih.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ayah ku bisa menjadi wali mu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Dion mengangguk.

"Lagi pula kau tinggi, berat badan mu ideal, bisa berkelahi, pintar jadi apa kekurangan mu?"

"Kau memuji atau apa dengan menyembutku bisa berkelahi?"

 **...**

"Kenapa ibuk gak pernah percaya sama Zahra buk?! Apa salah Zahra?! Zahra nakal karena ingin mendapat perhatian dari ibuk! Tapi ibuk hanya perhatian sama Jihan!"

 **...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jihan?! Anak sialan!" seru Dani murka sambil menarik rambut panjang Zahra.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ayah! Aku membantu Zahra yang hampir di perkosa oleh preman-preman." jawab Zahra sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tarikan kuat tangan ayahnya di rambutnya.

 **...**

Zahra menghela napas panjang saat melihat bus berkapasitas lima puluh orang penumpang yang akan mengantarkannya ke Bandara Internasional Rafic Hariri Beirut untuk kembali ke Indonesia telah berjejer rapi di lapangan Soedirman Camp.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke Indonesia setelah hampir satu tahun lebih berada di bumi Lebanon. Menjadi pasukan khusus memang tidak mudah dan Zahra mengakui hal itu tapi ia tidak putus asa saat di latih menjadi pasukan khusus walaupun dirinya adalah seorang wanita bahkan ia sudah sering di kirim ke negara-negara yang sedang konflik dan terkadang menyalamatkan sandera. Kini dia tergabung dengan UNIFIL untuk menjaga Lebanon. Zahra menyukai perkerjaannya saat ini dan dia bukan lagi seorang gadis yang nakal atau lemah seperti dulu.

Biasanya saat ada musim cuti Zahra tidak pernah pulang ke tanah air dan memilih untuk menghabiskan masa liburannya di Camp sambil berkeliling kota tempat ia bertugas tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin kembali walaupun hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat keadaan kota kelahirannya, Jakarta.

 _Apa kabar Jakarta?_

 **...**

Zahra membiarkan kopernya dan melepaskan tas jinjingnya lalu ia taruh begitu saja di jalan aspal karena dia yakin tidak akan ada yang berani mengambilnya, ia pun menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan berniat untuk duduk disana tapi tangannya lebih dulu di tarik oleh seseorang sehingga ia dengan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berani menganggunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semua permasalahan mu akan selesai?!" ujar seorang pria marah sambil menatap Zahra tajam.

Zahra terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun tertawa geli yang membuat pria itu mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya heran dengan sikap Zahra.

Zahra menghentikan tawanya lalu di perhatikannya wajah pria itu dengan teliti karena dia merasa kenal dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

 **...**

"Semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan itu tidak ada gunanya, memang memaaafkan itu sulit tapi itu lebih baik, aku sedang berusaha untuk memaafkan kalian semua, memang tidak mudah tapi aku sedang berusaha meski otak ku berulang kali memutar gambaran masa lalu tapi aku punya hati untuk melihat." sahut Zahra.

"Seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur, tidak akan kembali menjadi nasi bukan? Lebih baik tambahkan saja suiran ayam dan beberapa toping agar nikmat saat di santap, begitu juga dengan penyesalan." lanjutnya sambil menerima botol air mineral yang Dani sodorkan untuknya.

 **...**

Zahra meloncat dari kasurnya dan merampas pistol itu dari tangan kakaknya.

"Zahra!" seru Ridho melihat Zahra yang sudah mengambil pistol itu darinya.

"Katakan kepada kakak, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Ridho yang mulai berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." jawab Zahra dingin.

"Kamu tidak terlibat hal-hal yang burukkan Ra selama menghilang?" tanya Ridho.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"Te..te..rus da..rimana ka..kak dapat pistol?" tanya Jihan sedikit ketakutan.

"Zahra jawab." ujar Sarah menatap Zahra sedangkan Cantika langsung memeluk putrinya.

"Keluar dari kamarku." ujar Zahra datar sambil mengambil kotak hitam yang masih di pegang oleh Jihan.

 **...**

"Sersan Mayor Zahra Pradipta Hernando putri kedua Mr. Dani Hernando dan Sarah Annisa Hernando. Adik dari Ridho dan kakak dari Jihan. Kau sudah tahukan siapa aku?" Zahra menarik belati itu dari leher Antonio dan ia berikan kepada petugas keamanan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau sangat mengganggu jadwal cutiku tuan Antonio."

 **...**

Hafiz melangkah kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Zahra hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu meter.

"Hai." sapanya.

"Hai juga." balas Zahra.

"Kok serasa nonton Descendent of The Sun ya?" celetuk Rian membuat Larisa menatapnya tajam lalu menoyor kepalanya.

"Entah bersyukur atau malah tidak, aku berpikir untuk menerima mu tapi apaan coba yang kau bilang itu? Kamu pikir ini drama Korea?" timpal Larisa sebal menatap Rian, tanpa mereka ketahui kalau Hafiz dan Zahra memperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa geli.

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang** _"mungkin"_ **chapter terakhir.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huaaaaaaaaaaa... Akhirnya aku kembali setelah lama hiatus yaaaaa... Jreng-jreng ini adalah chapter terbaru dan satu chapter lagi mungkin akan tamat, hoalah gak terasa mau tamat aja ni fanfic, syukurlah dan alhamdullillah ujian Mitsuki berjalan lancar dan tinggal menunggu hasil, semoga saja hasil baik dan memuaskan, amin dan tinggal menghadapi SBMPTN, huu~**

 **Doakan Mitsuki ya semuanya dan silahkan di baca chapter ini dan abaikan sapa dan salamku ini...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Palembang, April 2017**

 **...**

Yahiko berdiri dengan sangat tenang di atas salah satu gedung pencakar langit seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut orangenya.

"Yahiko." panggil seorang wanita berambut ungu seraya menyerahkan sniper kepadanya.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu saja." sahut Yahiko sambil membidik seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di dalam ruangannya sambil menanda tangani berkas.

"Semua persiapan untuk penyerangan nanti malam sudah siap." lapornya.

"Semua keluarga bangsawan pasti akan datang." lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, dan nyonya Uchiha dan Haruno itu terlalu bodoh." timpal Yahiko sinis.

 **.**

 **.**

Obito menutup ponselnya dan menyimpanya kembali ke dalam saku celana lalu mengedarkan pandangannya termasuk tempat Yahiko sedang membidik.

"Dia!" seru Obito dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak sempurna.

"Siapa targetnya?" gumam Obito lalu ia kembali teringat dengan ayahnya yang saat ini berada di ruangannya yang di penuhi kaca sedangkan kakaknya Fugaku bersama Itachi sedang berada di luar.

Targetnya adalah ayahnya atau keponakannya. Obito langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan ayahnya yang saat ini berada di lantai dua puluh sedangkan ia berada di lantai sembilan belas.

"Ayah." gumamnya pelan sambil terus berlari bahkan ia tidak ingin naik lift yang menurutnya lambat. Obito berlari menuju tangga.

Keringat dingin mulai membahasi tubuhnya dan ia terus berlari secepat dia bisa. Sesampainya di depan ruangan ayahnya, Sasuke sedang menutup pintu ruangan.

"AYAH!" teriak Obito dengan keras dan membuka pintu dengan paksa membuat Sasuke terkejut di buatnya dan kembali masuk ruangan.

Obito memeluk Madara sebelum akhirnya.

 **Dor!**

Sebuah peluru panas menembus punggungnya.

Madara dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut.

Obito menatap kaca yang berlubang dan segera menarik pistolnya dari dalam saku kemudian ia membidik Yahiko yang menyeringai melihatnya.

"Bodoh." ucap Yahiko pelan dan kembali membidik.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Kedua peluru berbeda arah itu melesat cepat. Peluru Obito berhasil mengenai tangan Yahiko sedangkan peluru Yahiko meleset karena Obito memalingkan wajahnya sehingga peluru tadi sempat menggores pipi kananya.

"Kita pergi." ujar Yahiko seraya menahan sakit di lengan kanan kirinya

Madara menangkap tubuh Obito yang mulai oleng dan hampir jatuh menghantam meja.

"Paman!" seru Sasuke dan membantu Madara untuk membawa Obito.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!" seru Madara panik.

Sasuke segera menelpon ambulan lalu membantu kakeknya untuk membawa Obito keluar dari ruangan dengan memapahnya.

 **...**

Naruto yang mendapatkan kabar bahwa Madara di serang dan berhasil di selamatkan Obito. Mulai memperketat keamanan terutama di ruang kerja Minato termasuk tim-tim yang lain saat ini.

"Apa keamanan di mansion baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto melalui telpon.

"..."

"Baguslah." Naruto menutup ponselnya dan melihat Minato yang terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan takut karena aku melindungi ayah." ujar Naruto dan menyebutkan panggilan untuk Minato pelan. Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu anakku." balas Minato.

Naruto terkekeh sinis mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda, jika aku tidak melindungi ayah, mungkin kepala ayah bisa terpisah dari tubuh ayah." timpalnya membuat Minato bungkam dan menghela napas panjang.

Naruto kembali menelpon seseorang seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan dan duduk disana. "Kapan rapat dadakan akan kita lakukan kapten?" tanya Naruto _to tho point_ saat sambungan telponnya tersambung.

"..."

"Yah, tentu saja para bangsawanlah yang mereka jadikan target." balas Naruto.

"..."

"Jadi seberapa banyak anggota mereka yang sudah di lumpuhkan?"

"..."

"Aku mengerti!"

Naruto segera menutup telponnya dan menatap ayahnya untuk sesaat. "Bisakah ayah percepat kerja ayah? Aku punya perkerjaan yang sangat penting, jadi saat perkerjaan ayah sudah selesai, para anak buahku akan mengantar ayah pulang."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Minato.

"Aku punya urusan penting." jawab Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk gedung perusahaan ayahnya saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan matanya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam keluar, meski umurnya tak lagi muda tapi kesan tegas dan cool terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. "Anda nona putri angkat Tsunade-hime?" tanyanya dengan sangat sopan setelah membungkkan badan kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap pria itu datar, Naruto pernah melihat pria ini saat usinya delapan belas tahun, namun hanya sekilas. "Ya." jawabnya.

"Senju-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda hime." ujarnya.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu siapa yang pria itu maksud. "Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk setuju dan pria itu segera membukakan pintu untuk Naruto masuk.

Naruto masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang, berdampingan dengan pria tadi dan mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan area gedung perusahaan menuju kediaman keluarga Senju, klan bangsawan yang cukup berpengaruh seperti Uchiha.

"Silahkan." ujar pria tadi seraya membukakan pintu untuk Naruto setelah mereka sampai di depan teras.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari dalam mobil lalu mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu membawanya menuju sebuah ruang kerja pemimpin dari kota Konoha.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk."

Pria itu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kerja Hokage dan melihat seorang pria yang usianya hampir sama dengan usia kakeknya yang telah lama meninggal sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang tertutupi tirai transparan berwarna putih.

"Paman." panggilnya pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya singkat.

Pria berambut putih panjang itu berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali." pujinya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Jiraya pasti melatihmu dengan baik dan Tsunade mencekokimu dengan ilmu pengobatannya." lanjutnya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Saat ini mereka masih berada di Amerika paman." ujar Naruto.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Mereka belum aku izinkan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk saat ini meski mereka memaksa, tapi sepertinya mereka akan datang dalam waktu dekat." ujarnya memberitahukan lalu kembali melihat kearah jendela untuk memperhatikan taman belakang mansionnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela agar pria itu dapat melihat suasana taman belakang rumahnya dengan leluasa.

"Apa ada yang membuat anda resah atau menghalangi anda?" tanya Naruto dan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Naruto memang paling tahu akan dirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya lagi."

"Kepada siapa?"

"..." pria itu tersenyum tipis seraya melirik kearah Naruto.

 **...**

"Awwww!" ringis Obito saat Kimimaro menepuk lengannya cukup kuat.

"Oh ternyata, kau masih hidup." ujar Kimimaro dengan wajah tanpa dosanya setelah menepuk lengan Obito.

"Agent Konoha sudah menangkap beberapa anggota Akatsuki dan tinggal beberapa orang saja yang belum tertangkap termasuk Yahiko, Konan, Hidan dan Kisame." ujar Kakashi yang sejak tadi duduk diam. Seluruh ruangan langsung hening seketika saat ketua tim dalam misi perlindungan kepada anggota keluarga bangsawan mulai angkat bicara.

Mereka semua memutuskan untuk rapat kecil-kecilan di ruang inap Obito siang ini, setelah memeriksa semua sudut ruangan VIP ini sudah aman dan tidak ada alat untuk menyadap.

"Target mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang malam ini pasti akan datang dalam pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura namun sepertinya, mereka akan lebih memilih tidak akan datang, mengingat pemberontakan yang terjadi." lanjut Kakashi.

Naruto menatap semua anggota yang ada di dalam ruangan secara bergantian. "Mereka akan menikah di hotel Luxury milik Uchiha, dan yang aku tahu dari Madara-sama, di dalam _ballroom_ itu banyak tirai yang menutupi pilar-pilar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dinding, dan di salah satu dinding ada pintu untuk keluar jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi seperti misalnya kebakaran, dan di balik pintu itu ada tangga menuju lantai satu. Bagaimana menurut kalian jika kita membuat semua anggota bangsawan datang lalu berpestalah seperti pesta pada umumnya dan saat mereka datang, kita giring semua anggota keluarga menuju lantai satu, dan siapkan mobil untuk mereka pergi." ujar Obito.

"Aku rasa, mereka akan lebih suka melemparkan bom dari pada langsung masuk _ballroom_ , karena di _ballroom_ sudah sangat banyak pasukan khusus yang kemampuannya sama dengan mereka, bahkan sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka." timpal Naruto. "Itu sama saja mereka masuk ke dalam kandang singa." lanjutnya.

"Kau benar Naruto." timpal Shikamaru.

"Lalu bagaimana? Nyonya Uchiha terlalu keras kepala dan juga punya pemikiran yang ekstrim tentang hal ini." sahut Utakata.

"Kalau pestanya di rumah?" celetuk Kimimaro. "Kan lebih enak cari aman." lanjutnya.

Kakashi mengeluarkan ponselnya saat benda persegi itu bergetar dan melihat nama jendralnya tertera disana. Kakashi mengangkat telpon tersebut dan semua anggotanya langsung diam.

"Pernikahan mereka di batalkan, ini akan mempermudah kita untuk menangkap empat anggota Akatsuki yang masih tersisa tanpa melibatkan banyak anggota keluarga bangsawan." ujar Kakashi setelah menutup telponnya membuat semua orang kaget mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Obito tidak percaya.

"Waaaaah berarti rencana penggantian pengatin tidak akan kita laksanakan." celetuk Utakata sarkastik sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Kakashi dan Naruto mengernyit bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Dasar otak udang!" desis Hinata pelan sambil memukul kepala Utakata cukup keras.

"Ittaiiii..." ringis Utakata sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Kimomaro menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap semua tim inti dari pasukan khusus itu penuh selidik. "Jangan bersikap bodoh!" celetuknya membuat mereka semua kecuali Naruto tersedak ludah mereka sendiri.

"Baka!" ucap Hinata pelan lalu menatap Kakashi sekilas. "Aku pamit undur diri kapten, karena aku juga punya rapat penting bersama pasukan khusus AU." pamit Hinata sesopan mungkin.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata memberikan hormat kepada Kakashi, sebeluma akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar inap Obito saat melihat Sai yang hendak masuk ke dalam dan berhenti saat melihat dirinya.

"Hai." sapa Sai dengan sangat canggung.

Hinata membuang mukannya sejenak dan menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Sai dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Sai tersenyum mendengar Hinata bertanya kepadanya dengan dingin. "Bertemu dengan para sahabat lama." jawabnya lembut. Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. "Sahabat? Atau mantan sahabat?" timpal Hinata sinis.

"Aku tahu aku salah Hinata, maafkan aku." ujar Sai menyesal sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Minta maaflah kepada mereka, kenapa harus kepadaku." ujar Hinata malas dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sai, tapi Sai sudah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Kalau kau memaafkan aku, mereka akan memaafkan aku." ucap Sai.

"Kenapa berhubungan denganku? Bukankah, kau yang berkata kepada mereka semua, bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa menolong perusahaan ayahmu yang hampir bangkrut itu?" Hinata tertawa sinis dan melepaskan tangan Sai dengan kasar lalu menatap manik hitam pria itu tajam.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya, keluargaku hanyalah bangsawan rendah dan bertugas sebagai perwira negara tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Sai, kami punya harga diri. Kau mencampakan aku demi gadis bangsawan itu! Kau mencampakan kami, sahabatmu hanya karena gadis kaya itu!" Hinata menatap tajam Sai dengan napas yang bergemuruh menahan emosi. "Jika memang kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, kau akan melakukan apapun demi cinta kita, dan jika kau memang menganggap kami semua adalah sahabatmu, kau pasti akan menghargai persahabatan kita! Tapi nyatanya tidak!" bentak Hinata marah.

"Semua yang ada dalam hidupmu adalah kepalsuan!"

 _Deg!_

Sai terdiam menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau ingin menikah dengan Kurama bukan?" Sai menatap Hinata sendu.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab.

"Dialah, kakak gadis yang aku nikahi, dan kakak Naruto juga." imbuhnya membuat Hinata tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Lalu, aku akan membencinya begitu?" Sai bungkam saat Hinata bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak, karena yang salah bukanlah Kyuubi tapi kau, seharusnya kau bisa berpikir panjang sebelum mengambil sebuah keputusan." Hinata tersenyum sinis dan berbalik untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kurama berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu pintu kamar Obito terbuka.

"Oh kau, ku pikir kenapa ribut-ribut." ujar Utakata malas saat melihat Sai berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kurama diam membeku di hadapan Hinata.

"Wow, kau memang hebat Sai." celetuk Utakata sinis. "Seperti di film-film, Kurama mendengarkan perdebatan kalian dan terjadilah kesalah pahaman." lanjutnya.

Naruto keluar dari pintu setelah mendorong tubuh Utakata dengan sangat keras hingga tersungkur dan menanti reaksi yang akan di tunjukan oleh kakaknya kepada Hinata.

Kurama berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Hinata. "Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut membuat detak jantung Hinata menggila seketik dan hanya bisa diam memandangi tangan Kurama yang terulur dihadapannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihatnya tanpa peduli dengan Utakata yang mengucapkan banyak kalimat protes kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan ia letakan di tangan Kurama yang terulur. Hinata menoleh dan melihat kearah Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. "Bukankah kau suka sekali menggoda kakakku yang dingin itu?" ujar Naruto dengan pandangan malasnya, menatap Kurama.

Hinata kembali melihat kearah Kurama yang tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata ikut tersenyum lalu menabrak tubuh Kurama dengan pelukan eratnya. "Terima kasih." lirih Hinata membuat senyum Kurama semakin mengembang.

Hinata berjinjit dan berbisik pelan di telinga calon suaminya itu dengan sensual. "Akan aku berikan pelayan terbaik pada _first night_ kita nanti."

"Ugh!" Kurama tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat kaki Hinata dengan sengaja _'menyentuhnya'_

"Ayo kita bicara!" ucap Hinata riang lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik lengan Kurama dengan cukup kuat sebelum pria itu sempat berbicara.

Naruto menatap Sai dingin sedangkan Utakata dengan yang lainnya hanya diam. "Kami sudah memaafkanmu Sai." ujar Naruto pelan. "Dan berhentilah memasang wajah memelasmu itu!" lanjutnya.

Sai terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kami tahu, saat itu kau pasti memikirkan ayahmu, kami mengerti." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau seperti remaja saja saat itu Sai, sangat labil." celetuk Utakata.

"Kami juga tidak punya uang yang banyak untuk membantu ayahmu." Kimimaro ikut nimbrung.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, kau harus mentraktir kami semua sake!" teriak Obito dari dalam kamar membuat semua orang tertawa kecil karena mendengarnya.

Sai tersenyum senang mendengarnya sambil menghapus air matanya yang mengalir.

"Cih! Pria kok nangis!" ejek Utakata membuat Sai langsung memeluknya erat.

"Anjir! Woi gue masih normal!" teriak Utakata tidak terima saat Sai memeluknya erat.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul melihat mereka kembali bersama.

"Gue masih suka berfantasi dengan cewek bukan cowok!" teriaknya lagi dengan histeris membuat semua mata memandangnya heran sedangkan teman-temannya tertawa geli.

 **.**

 **.**

Kurama hanya diam saat Hinata menjelaskan semuanya, dia tidak marah atau kesal kepada Sai. Dia juga mengerti perasaan Sai yang menyayangi ayahnya, dan tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa, tapi cara Sai lah yang salah. Dia memutuskan Hinata, padahal saat itu semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga sudah setuju dengan Sai yang pernah berkunjung dan memberitahukan keinginannya, meskipun saat itu Sai hanya datang seorang diri dan belum mengajak keluargnya.

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka tapi Sai malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya terluka.

Tapi untunglah, dengan begitu Kurama bisa memiliki Hinata bukan? Selama ini hidupnya terlalu datar dan menoton tapi tidak setelah kehadiaran Hinata. Gadis itu telah berhasil menjungkar balikan kehidupannya yang menoton.

"Bagaimanapun itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu, kau tak perlu mengingatnya lagi karena sekarang, akulah masa depanmu." ujar Kurama lembut sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu merasakan sentuhan lembut Kurama di pipinya.

"Ku."

"Hn?"

"Boleh jujur?"

"Boleh."

"Aku gak pernah ciuman."

"Bernarkah? Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanya Kurama tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk malu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kurama bahagia sekaligus bingung.

"Aku mau di cium sama kamu." pinta Hinata sambil memasang wajah memelasnya seperti kucing kelaparan, membuat Kurama salah tingkah.

 **...**

"Aku sudah membatalkannya!" ujar Mikoto ketus.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya ingin sekali pernikahan mereka dipercepat Mikoto? Kau tahu sendirikan kalau kondisi saat ini, sangat tidak memungkinkan." tanya Fugaku heran melihat wajah tak suka yang Mikoto tunjukan.

"Apa, ibu masih tak suka dengan hubunganku dengan Naruto?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Udah terserah kamu aja deh, mau nikah sama siapa!" seru Mikoto kesal dengan nada membentak kemudian pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"Sepertinya, ibumu bukan tidak merestuimu bersama Naruto, mengingat kita semua sudah tahu siapa Naruto di keluarga Namikaze, tapi ibumu malu untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto, karena pernah menghina Naruto." ujar Fugaku setelah kepergian Mikoto.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Apa yang ayah katakan mungkin benar." sahutnya mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini? Apa semuanya baik?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terlalu baik dan tidak terlalu buruk." jawabnya tak pasti.

"Perbaikilah hubunganmu dengannya." ucap Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, sebelum akhirnya ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, menyusul istrinya.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruangan menuju taman belakang untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang cukup kacau karena dua hal. Asmara dan juga pembrontakan Akatsuki.

"Di luar cukup dingin untuk tubuhmu tuan muda." ujar Obito yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah adik dari ayahnya itu. "Kau tak apa paman?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Tertembak peluru bukanlah hal yang baru bagi seorang tentara sepertiku." jawab Obito sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke.

"Apa Naruto juga pernah mengalaminya?"

"Tentu saja." Obito mengangguk.

"Apakah, aku pantas saat bersanding dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Obito balik bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tahu alasan Naruto menjadi seorang tentara?"

"..."

"Ingin menjauhi keluarganya?"

"Itu salah satu dari tujuannya, di dunia ini tidak ada yang menginginkannya, karena itu dia pergi saat ada orang yang mau menganggapnya anak dan menganggapnya seorang sahabat." Obito menghela napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Naruto jarang tersenyum atau tertawa saat bersama kami, dia memang tersenyum dan tertawa tapi dengan wajah terpaksa, kami jarang melihat senyum dan tawa lepasnya tanpa beban atau dengan ikhlas dari wajahnya."

"Tapi saat dia melihatmu, semuanya terlihat tulus dan juga alami tanpa ada paksaaan, begitu juga saat dia sedang bersedih, semuanya ia luapkan. Naruto tidak menyimpan semua kesedihannya saat bersamamu tapi bersama kami? Semuanya tersimpan dengan baik."

"Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus tapi dia sadar siapa dirinya, cobalah untuk mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, dia mulai menerima keluarganya, dan denganmu? Di lihat dari tatapan matanya, dia sudah menerimamu sejak kau di Suna."

Sasuke menatap Obito dalam diam dan Obito hanya tersenyum kecil. "Berjuanglah." Obito menepuk pundak keponakannya itu lembut.

"Kapan kau akan menikahi bibi Rin?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Setelah semuanya selesai." jawab Obito.

"Lalu apa kau masih akan tetap menjadi tentara?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak kerja nanti istri dan anakku mau makan apa Sasuke." Obito terkekeh pelan.

"Kakek ingin memberikan separuh hartanya kepadamu." ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya Sasuke, aku sudah punya penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi dari ayahku dan lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran di dalam keluarga Uchiha hanya karena diriku, biarlah ini berjalan seperti air yang mengalir."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Aku suka dengan cara pemikiranmu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Pemikiranku?" Obito menatap Sasuke tak percaya lalu ia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan, kau suka pemikiranku." Obito tertawa pelan dan Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

 **...**

Naruto mengenakan seragam lengkapnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin dan setelah semuanya rapi, barulah ia mengenakan topi baret merahnya. Hari ini, tim inti pasukan khusus akan rapat bersama beberapa anggota National Intellegent yang di percaya untuk menengani kasus pemberontakan. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

 **Drrrrt...**

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas lalu menggeser tombol dial untuk menjawab telpon yang masuk.

"Ada apa Toneri?"

" _Hei, mau aku jemput?"_

"Kau terlalu baik." Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Hei, aku ini memang orang baik, oh ya Shion cemburu melihatku bersamamu waktu itu wkwkwk..."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

" _Dia marah."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Setelah dia tahu kalau aku denganmu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan hanya ingin membuatnya kesal, tapi yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah, dia tahu kalau aku anggota NI dan termasuk dalam anggota Black Agent."_

"Dari mana dia tahu? Bukankah identitas kalian sangat rahasia, apa kau yang memberitahunya?"

" _Saat ada penyerangan bom kemarin, aku berada disana sedang kejar-kejaran dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki, dia menyandra Shion dan Shion sepertinya tidak ingin melihatku lagi, karena aku membunuh anggota Akatsuki itu dengan menembaknya, padahal Shion masih di peluknya. Lalu aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku bilang agar dia menjauh dari hidupku agar dia selamat."_

"Pria yang pemberani." ejek Naruto.

" _Ya ampun, pagi-pagi seperti ini aku malah curhat. Kau tidak sibukkan? Jam delapan kita rapat loh."_

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu kau ingatkan."

" _Oh ya bagaimana dengan Obito?"_

"Ku rasa dia baik." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah dan duduk di kursi kayu yang menghadap tanaman bunga Matahari yang sedang bermekaran. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi, beberapa menit lagi dia baru akan berangkat.

" _Syukurlah."_

"Toneri, kau tahu makna bunga Matahari?"

" _Setia."_

"Apa aku harus selalu setia padanya atau pergi dengan melihat yang lain?"

" _Tanyakan itu kepada dirimu sendiri, apa kau bisa melakukannya."_

"Aku tidak tahu."

" _Jangan sampai apa yang kau putuskan akan membuatmu menyesal di kemudian hari, pikirkan setiap tindakan yang akan kau ambil dengan baik."_

"Apa kau menyesal dengan tindakan yang kau ambil?"

" _Hm, tidak meski hatiku sakit."_

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar suara sendu Toneri.

"Kau sudah jauh tenggelam dalam dendam, Toneri."

" _Aku tahu dan aku menyesalinya."_

"Apa kau akan melepaskan NI?"

" _Mungkin tahun depan, karena kontrakku akan habis, aku ingin membangun lembaran baru, bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Sama saja, aku akan berhenti saat diriku menginginkannya."

 **...**

Para petinggi dan anggota khusus NI dan tentara baik AD, AU, AL serta kepolisian telah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan meja melingkar. Mereka sudah duduk dengan rapi dan menunggu Hogake, pemimpian daerah Konoha yang di pilih oleh Hokage sebelumnya dan isu bahwa Minato telah di pilih untuk memimpin Konaha di waktu yang akan datang telah beredar, meski Minato bukan anggota keluarga bangsawan, terbukti dengan kehadirannya yang telah duduk disamping putrinya yang begitu di segani di AD.

Tuan Tobirama Senju, adik dari Hashirama Senju telah masuk ke dalam ruangan, di sambut baik oleh semua orang dengan berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka secara serentak.

"Silahkan duduk." ujarnya tegas dan penuh wibawa.

Semua langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri di dekat tuan Tobirama segera meminta izin untuk memulai rapat. Proyektor mulai menampilkan gambar-gambar di layar dan lampu ruangan dimatikan.

Pria yang di ketahui bernama Ebisu mulai menjelaskan banyak hal dan di simak dengan baik oleh para peserta rapat termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang memasang wajah serius mereka.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya telunjuknya di atas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara karena kini ia sedang memikirkan banyak strategi begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kimimaro dan Utakata sedangkan Obito duduk disamping Hinata.

"Saat ini mereka berempat bersembunyi di mansion tua yang ada di daerah Kumo dengan anak buah berjumlah sekitar seratus orang bersenjata." jelas Ebisu seraya menatap peserta rapat dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san, apa anda telah memikirkan rencana untuk penyergapan kali ini?" tanya Ebisu kepada Obito dengan suara dingin dan tegas.

Obito tersenyum tipis kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Ebisu sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja tidak semua orang tahu makna senyuman pria awal tiga puluh tahunan itu, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengerti dan percayalah bahwa senyuman itu pertanda bahwa Obito telah menyiapkan rencana yang sangat baik.

"Aku dan timku telah siap." jawabnya mutlak membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung kecuali anggota tim khusus termasuk Hinata, karena mereka tidak tahu rencana Obito sebenarnya.

"Bisa anda jelaskan." pinta Ebisu.

"Yang akan melakukan penyergapan itu adalah aku dan timku termasuk Hinata dan anggota _Black Agent_ dari _National Intelligent_. Kalian tidak perlu tahu dan yang akan berangkat hanya kami orang sebelas." sahut Obito enteng.

"Cih, apa kau mau sok hebat dengan tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya seorang kepala kepolisian Konoha dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Kenapa? Anda penasaran?" tanya Obito dengan seringai sinisnya.

Tobirama hanya diam sambil melirik kearah keduanya.

Kepala kepolisian itu menatap Obito geram dengan gigi bergemelutuk seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya di atas meja.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Obito." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Kita rapat disini untuk membahas Akatsuki dan sudah seharusnya kita memaparkan apa yang kita pikirkan untuk menangkap anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa, aku juga bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga keamanan di kota Konoha." ujarnya tajam.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari semua orang hingga ia sampai di belakang kepala kepolisian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bentaknya.

Semua orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam menatap heran dan mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. Minato sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dan ia pun melirik Tobirama yang masih terlihat tenang sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Aku hanya ingin berdiri di belakang anda, Kirata-san." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang rencana penyergapan kami, kami akan pergi dengan memabawa beberapa senjata dan juga mobil." ujar Obito.

"Kau benar-benar akan merahasiakan ini?" tanya Letnan Jendral AL dengan wajah tenangnya dan Obito mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Cih sok hebat sekali!" Kirata berdecih pelan.

Naruto melirik pergelangan tangan tuan Kirata sekilas karena jasnya sedikit tertarik dan memperlihatkan sedikit tato ukiran gambar awan berwarna hitam yang tertutupi jam tangan mahal miliknya. Naruto dengan sangat senang hati segera mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan menempelkannya di belakang kepala tuan Kirata, membuat tubuh gemuk milik tuan Kirata menegang sempurna. _"I get you."_ Naruto menyeringai tipis membuat semua peserta rapat berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka.

"Seperti inikah tingkah anggota pasukan khusus?! Sangat kekanak-kanakan!" ujarnya sinis dan suara yang lantang.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Minato menatap putrinya tidak percaya.

Dan tak lama beberapa pria berseragam polisi menodongkan pistol mereka kearah Naruto. Obito dan kawan-kawan tidak tinggal diam dengan kejadian itu, mereka ikut menodongkan pistol mereka kearah para pemberontak.

Semua terdiam dan Minato meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, bukan karena dia takut dengan keadaan saat ini yang begitu tegang tapi takut kalau Naruto terluka.

"Letakan pistol kalian." ujar Tobirama yang sudah berdiri menatap para pemberontak dengan tatapan dingin yang mengitimidasi.

"Bunuh mereka semua!" seru Kirata tegas.

"Oh kau berani sekali rupanya." Naruto memukulkan pelan moncong pistolnya ke belakang kepala Kirata membuat pria itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan juga mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Lakukan dengan cepat." ucap Obito pelan.

Mereka semua hanya diam namun melakukan apa yang Obito lakukan.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Para pemberontak yang menodongkan pistol kearah Naruto telah berjatuhan dan di ringkus oleh anggota black agent dan tim pasukan khusus dari AD, AU dan AL.

"Hahahahahaa..." Kirata tertawa keras melihatnya dan menatap Tobirama tajam.

"Kota ini akan jatuh di tangan kami dan nyonya Uchiha dan Namikaze saat ini pasti sedang bersenang-senang." ujarnya dengan seringainya.

Kedua mata Obito dan Naruto terbelalak sempurna mendengarnya. Naruto memukul tengkuk Kirata dengan sangat keras hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pergilah!" seru Tobirama kepada tim yang di rencanakan akan berangkat.

Mereka sebelaspun mengangguk patuh dan segera keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Ayah, aku akan membawa ibu pulang." ucap Naruto pelan kepada Minato sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar.

Minato hendak mencegahnya tapi pundaknya telah lebih dulu di sentuh oleh Tobirama. "Percayalah, dia bukan gadis yang lemah."

Minato menggangguk ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua berlari dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di jaga ketat oleh beberapa tentara. Dimana di dalam ruangan itu juga ada dua ruangan.

Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri dan Kaguya masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus mereka sedangkan para pria juga masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mereka.

Mereka semua berganti pakaian menjadi serba hitam dan mengenakan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dan juga rompi anti peluru berwarna hitam, beberapa senjata laras panjang dan pistol juga telah mereka siapkan. Setelah semuanya siap mereka keluar dari dalam ruangan masing-masing dan menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka berlari keluar dari gedung dan tepat saat akan menuju tiga buah mobil jeep hitam khusus yang akan membawa mereka, dua orang pria yang juga berseragam hitam lengkap seperti mereka berdiri membelakangi mereka dan ketika dua orang itu berbalik, semua cukup kaget melihatnya.

Hatake Kakashi dan Shimura Sai.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku ada disini, meski hanya mantan dan tidak boleh ikut tapi kemampuanku tidak menghilang begitu saja, itulah kenapa Kakashi mengajakku setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Hokage-sama." ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Bagus! Maka dari itu kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Obito penuh semangat meski lukanya belum sembuh total.

 **...**

"Bagaimana bisa Uchiha-sama dan ibuku bisa tertangkap?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah naik ke atas mobil jeep dan di bawa oleh Kakashi.

"Ibu mengunjungi istri Itachi yang baru saja melahirkan dirumah sakit, dan saat ibu dan nyonya Uchiha hendak pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, para pemberontak itu menculik keduanya setelah baku hantam dengan tentara yang berjaga." jawab Sai yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kakashi sedangkan di belakang ada Naruto, Obito dan Hinata.

"Ya ampun apakah ibu calon mertuaku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Mereka memang gila." ucap Obito pelan.

"Jika mereka membunuh salah satu dari mereka maka perang antara Konoha dengan Akatsuki akan segera di mulai." ujar Kakashi pelan seraya terus fokus menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Semua mobil yang berada di jalan dengan cepat menyingkir saat mereka melintas.

"Apa tuan Namikaze benar-benar akan menjadi Hokage?" tanya Obito.

"Yah, dan karena itulah mungkin mereka tidak menyukainya, ayah mertuaku bukanlah seorang bangsawan Konoha seperti halnya Uchiha, mungkin dengan adanya penculikan ini mereka ingin membuat sebuah penawaran." sahut Sai.

"Penawaran seperti apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Uchiha harus membantu mereka untuk menguasai Konoha dan nyonya Uchiha akan selamat, bagaimanapun juga mereka ingin melepaskan Konoha dari Jepang dan membangun negera sendiri sesuai keinginan mereka. Uchiha adalah klan paling berpengaruh di Konoha apalagi pendiri Konoha pada zaman ninja adalah Senju dan Uchiha." jawab Naruto dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Mereka benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing, kenapa tidak hidup damai saja, seperti sekolah, berkerja, cari pasangan, menikah, ena-ena, punya anak, punya mantu, punya cucu dan mati dengan tenang." ujar Hinata bergerutu.

Sai menghela napas pendek mendengar perkataan Hinata, gadis itu tidak pernah berubah malah semakin parah dari hari ke hari.

"Akatsuki adalah mafia sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, mereka bergabung dengan beberapa mafia kelas kakap dunia sebelum akhirnya melakukan pemberontakan seperti ini." ujar Kakashi.

"Oh, jadi mereka ingin membangun negara mafia dengan warga negara berkerja memproduksi barang laknat." umpat Obito pelan.

"Bisa jadi." timpal Sai.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap jalanan dengan tajam, terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan saat ini terutama keselamatan ibunya sendiri. Hinata yang melihat Naruto terus diam akhirnya menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan dan tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan ibumu dan calon ibu mertuamu itu." ujar Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Yah, kau benar Hinata." sahutnya.

 **...**

Sasuke mengemudikan mobil sport mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menelusuri jalanan menuju kota Kumo tempat ibunya dan ibu Naruto di sandra. Dia memang seorang pemimpin perusahan terbesar di Konoha tapi jangan remehkan kemampuannya, semua laki-laki di Konoha wajib militer, jadi wajar kalau kemampuannya sama dengan Naruto meski tidak selincah Naruto yang merupakan pasukan khusus, namun kemampuannya itu tak pernah ia tunjukan sama sekali dan lebih memilih meneruskan kerajaaan bisnis keluarganya ketimbang menjadi seorang tentara.

 **Citttt...**

Sasuke menginjak pedal rem dengan sangat keras dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tua, ia sudah siap untuk menulusuri kota kecil itu dengan berjalanan kaki, karena ia sudah tahu dimana lokasi ibunya saat ini. Namun, tak lama tiga mobil jeep berhenti di belakang mobilnya.

"Oh sepertinya kau telah datang lebih dulu Uchiha." ujar Utakata saat melihat Sasuke dengan baju serba hitam.

Sasuke hanya mengenakan jeans hitam panjang, kaos putih yang di tutupi oleh jaket hitam dan sepatu hitam. Di balik jaketnya, Sasuke telah menyiapkan dua buah pistol dan satu pistol semi otomatis berjenis Walther P99 yang memiliki kecepatan moncong 1339 kaki per detik, dan saat ini berada di tangan kanannya, dan satu lagi pistol semi otomatis berjenis FN Five-seven dengan peluru berkaliber 4,7 mm dan merupakan senjata yang banyak di gunakan oleh kalangan militer dan para penegak hukum, terutama pasukan elit di banyak negara dan rambut emonya pun ia kuncir sedikit agar tidak menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain Sasuke." ujar Naruto dingin menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kau pikir saat ini aku ingin bermain games?" timpal Sasuke sama dinginnya.

"Dari pada kalian berdebat tanpa ujung, lebih baik kita bergegas karena ada seratus empat orang yang harus kita binasahkan." sela Toneri yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya.

"Lakukan sesuai dengan rencana, Sasuke kau bisa ikut dengan timku, ada Naruto dan Hinata." ujar Obito dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Utakata dan Kimimaro bersiaplah, kalian penembak jarak jauh begitu juga dengan Matsuri dan Zabuza." lanjutnya seraya menatap rekan tim pasukan khsusus dan anggota black agent.

"Kami akan ke arah jam dua belas." ujar Obito lagi.

"Aku, Sai, Toneri, Kaguya akan kearah jam sepuluh dan untuk Shikamaru dan Indra, salah satu dari kalian harus ikut dengan tim Obito atau aku." jelas Kakashi. Shikamaru memilih untuk ikut tim Obito dan Indra tim Kakashi, karena mereka ahli di bidang bom.

"Baik, kita berpencar!" ujar Obito dan mereka pun kembali menaiki mobil mereka dan Sasuke memilih menaiki mobil jeep bersama tim Obito dengan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Baru lima puluh meter mereka menjalankan mobil mereka, tim Obito telah di hadang dua puluh orang bersenjata AK 47. "Mafia adalah gudangnya senjata." gumam Hinata pelan seraya bergerak cepat turun dari mobil menuju sebuah bangunan dan bersembunyi di balik drum-drum berkarat lalu menembak para pemberontak dengan membabi buta.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan sangat cepat sebelum sebuah peluru mengenai kepalanya. Gadis itu kembali menembak hingga beberapa musuhnya mulai berjatuhan.

Sasuke telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghajar mereka dan merebut senjata yang mereka miliki di ikuti dengan Obito dan Shikamaru.

"Ayo Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengambil salah satu senjata AK 47 begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Setelah keadaan sekitar aman, mereka kembali menaiki mobil dan terus menembak kearah beberapa tempat. Naruto menyeringai tipis saat ada leser yang mengarah kepadanya tepat di kepala.

"Sasuke menyingkirlah dari belakangku." ucap Naruto pelan dan menodongkan senjata AK 47 menuju arah leser seraya menutup sebelah matanya.

 **Dor!**

Orang itu jatuh dari posisinya yang berada di atas gedung saat peluru Naruto berhasil mengenai jantungnya.

"Tembakan yang bagus." komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring.

"Tembakanku memang selalu bagus." sahut Naruto berbangga diri.

"Apalagi dalam hal menembak hati Sasuke, iyakan Naruto?" timpal Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala gadis berambut indigo itu.

Lima puluh orang telah berjaga di depan gedung pemerintahan saat mereka sudah dekat dengan gedung begitu juga dengan tim Kakashi.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan segera menuju tempat masing-masing untuk berlindung dari timah panas yang sebentar lagi akan saling beradu.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Naruto dengan mudahnya melumpuhkan dua orang dengan mudahnya dan berjalan lebih dekat sambil terus berlindung.

Shikamaru melemparkan dua buah granat kearah para pemberontak hingga menyebabkan mereka mati di tempat dan ada juga yang terluka parah namun masih bisa bergerak.

 **Duaaaar!**

"Kalian pergilah ke dalam!" teriak Kakashi kepada Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata dan Obito.

Mereka berempat mengangguk patuh dan masuk ke dalam gedung dengan penuh waspada, sementara rekan mereka di laur masih berjuang dengan tiga puluh orang yang masih tersisa.

"Sandra berada di lantai lima." ujar Sasuke.

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti dan mereka segera berlari menyusuri lorong panjang menuju sebuah tangga tapi Kisame telah menunggu mereka dengan pedang dan juga pistol. "Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha." ujarnya sarkastik menatap Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Pergilah, aku akan menghadapinya." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak semudah itu." sahut Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." lanjutnya.

Kisame mulai menembak kearah mereka dan salah satu peluru berhasil bersemayam di lengan Naruto namun tak di hiraukan oleh Naruto.

 **Dor!**

"Akh!" Kisame meringis pelan saat peluru Sasuke berhasil mengenai pergelangan tangannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah belati yang sejak tadi dia bawa. "Ayo kita bertarung!" serunya keras dan berlari menuju Kisame yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

 **Dor!**

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah peluru mendarat sepuluh senti dari kakinya dan melihat Hidan tengah menuruni anak tangga dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Kita bersenang-senang bersama Kisame." ujarnya penuh penekanan dan senyuman yang mengerikan."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." sahut Kisame.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Selesai di Baturaja, 04 Maret 2017**


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke dan Naruto segera bersembunyi di balik pilar saat Kisame dan Hidan menghujani mereka dengan peluru panas yang membabi buta. Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik drum bekas minyak tanah terlihat sedang mengisi peluru dan membalas tembakan yang Hidan arahkan kepadanya.

Obito yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa senjata AK 47 segera berguling kearah Hinata dan ikut melancarkan serangan. Naruto membidik kepala Hidan dengan tepat dan setelah tepat sasaran ia segera menarik pelatuknya dengan tenang.

Dor!

Tapi Hidan berhasil menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik dinding ruangan.

"Shit!" umpat Naruto pelan saat melihat anak buah mereka kembali muncul, dan ia tidak berhasil menembak Hidan.

Sasuke dan Naruto memilih keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, dan untuk menghemat peluru. Mereka memilih untuk mengahajar semua anak buah Akatsuki yang hanya berbekal senjata tajam.

Kisame menyeringai senang saat umpannya termakan. Ia membidik kepala Naruto tapi tembakannya meleset, karena tangannya telah lebih dulu di tembak oleh Hinata, sehingga pistolnya terjatuh. Hinata bermanuver lalu menendang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat, lalu menendang uluh hatinya sekuat tenaga, hingga mampu membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar.

Sementara itu, punggung Sasuke dan Naruto saling menempel dengan posisi kedua tangan mereka yang berada di depan siap menahan atau memberikan serangan kepada anak buah Akatsuki yang memutari mereka.

"Kau siap?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menyeringai senang .

Keduanya dengan lincah mulai menghajar mereka semua tanpa terluka sedikitpun, meski semua anak buah Akatsuki memegang senjata tajam. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang, lalu memutar tubuhnya, sehingga Naruto bisa menendang semua anak buah Akatsuki dengan cukup keras.

Hidan mengumpat pelan saat menyadari pelurunya telah habis, ia pun melarikan diri menuju lantai dua, tetapi ketika ia sudah berada di lantai tiga. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Yahiko, Konan dan tiga orang lainnya sedang turun menuju lantai satu, sambil menyeret dua tawanan mereka.

"Ada apa, ketua?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, dan menjadikan mereka sandera adalah hal yang tepat untuk saat ini." jawab Yahiko seraya melirik sekilas kearah Kushina dan Mikoto.

Hidan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu mengangguk setuju dengan rencananya Yahiko. Hidan mengikuti Yahiko dari belakang sambil mengawasi kedua tawanan mereka.

oOo

Braak!

Tubuh Hinata terpelanting kearah dinding dan jatuh di atas meja yang rapuh hingga hancur saat ditimpanya. Kedua mata ametystnya menatap tajam Kisame yang menyeringai buas kearahnya.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak bisa membunuh seorang gadis, hm?" seringai Kisame semakin lebar, ia berlari mendekati Hinata dan bersiap untuk menginjak dada Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi gadis itu dengan cepat menghindar lalu melemparkan bongkahan kayu di dekatnya kearah wajah Kisame.

Kisame memalingkan wajahnya saat kayu itu berhasil mengenai wajahnya dan Hinata tertawa puas melihatnya. "Dan apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuh pria kotor sepertimu?" balas Hinata dengan seringai senang saat melihat ekspresi Kisame yang menggelap karena menahan emosi.

Keduanya pun kembali terlibat jual beli serangan dengan sangat brutal, dan Kisame akui meski tubuh Hinata terlihat lemah dan mungil, tetapi kemampuan gadis itu mampu membunuhnya jika dia tidak hati-hati dalam melawan Hinata.

Disisi lain, Sasuke terluka cukup parah di bagian lengan saat salah satu anak buah Akatsuki berhasil melukainya dengan belati yang cukup tajam. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk melepaskan kaos yang pria itu gunakan. Lalu dengan kaos itu, Naruto melilit tangan Sasuke yang terluka dan Sasuke menutupi tubuh toplesnya dengan jaket hitam yang sejak tadi pria itu pakai.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar sambil terus mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan Naruto sedang membidik kepala Kisame dengan senjata AK 47 yang baru saja ia ambil dari dekat salah satu mayat anak buah Akatsuki. Tanpa peduli kalau lengannya saat ini juga terluka karena sayatan pisau lipat.

"Dia milikku, Naruto!" teriak Hinata saat menyadari kalau Kisame sedang menjadi target tembakan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu melemparkan senjata itu asal kemudian beranjak berdiri, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang kembali bersiap dengan pistol yang di bawa.

Keduanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan bersama menuju anak tangga agar bisa mencapai lantai teratas, tetapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Yahiko dan yang lainnya telah turun bersama dengan ibu mereka.

Yahiko menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kepala Kushina seraya menatap Naruto dingin. "Siapkan kami mobil untuk pergi dari sini, atau aku akan membuat lubang disini." ucapnya pelan.

Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan membalas tatapan Yahiko sama dinginnya.

Braaak!

Yahiko melirik sekilas dan melihat Kisame sudah terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka, hidup ataupun sudah mati, ia tidak peduli dengan pria itu.

"Dasar bajingan." Hinata terkekeh pelan saat melihat Yahiko sedang menatap intens kearahnya.

"Apa wanita disampingmu itu, tidak bisa memuaskanmu? hingga kau melihatku dengan liar?" tanya Hinata dengan nada menggoda dan Konan mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Ow, sepertinya iya." Hinata tertawa senang saat melihat Konan ingin segera membunuhnya.

"Kita mundur." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?!" sahut Naruto marah ketika Sasuke memerintahnya.

"Mundur!" timpal Sasuke dengan sangat tenang, kemudian mulai berjalan mundur sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yahiko.

Naruto mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Mereka berjalan mundur keluar dari gedung sedangkan Hinata berjalan dengan sangat tenang sambil terus melemparkan tatapan meremehkan kepada Konan.

"Aku yang akan membunuh jalang itu, Yahiko." ucap Konan geram dengan sikap Hinata.

"Hm." sahut Yahiko.

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari dalam gedung, terlihat tim Kakashi telah berhasil meringkus anak buah Akatsuki yang masih hidup bersama dengan Obito dan Shikamaru.

"Utakata, Kimimaro, Matsuri, Zabuza." ucap Kakashi pelan, dan empat peluru langsung melesat tanpa suara dan berhasil melumpuhkan empat orang kecuali Yahiko dan Konan. Lalu dua peluru kembali melesat, tetapi keduanya berhasil menghindar dan kedua sandra mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Konan hendak kembali menyandra Kushina atau Mikoto,tetapi kelah cepat dengan Naruto yang menembak kearahnya, namun ia kembali selamat karena cepat menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik pilar bersama dengan Yahiko.

Naruto berdiri di belakang Kushina dan Mikoto sambil menodongkan pistolnya untuk melindungi keduanya. Naruto menembak Yahiko dan Konan bergantian, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Kini kedunya sudah sangat terdesak. Obito memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk membawa kedua nyonya besar itu untuk menjauh. Naruto mengangguk patuh, ia segera memeluk keduanya dan membawa mereka untuk menjauh.

Yahiko tersenyum sinis kearah punggung Naruto.

Dor!

Dor!

Kushina terkejut bukan main saat kembali mendengar suara tembakan dan tubuh anak gadisnya melengkung ke depan sambil memeluk ia dan Mikoto dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto." lirihnya dan Naruto memuntahkan darah.

"Naruto." panggil Mikoto lirih dengan beruraian air mata, melihat sosok gadis yang putra bungsunya cintai tampak menahan rasa sakit akibat dua peluru panas kini sudah bersarang di punggung, karena menjadi tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dan Kushina.

"Naruto!" kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak dan api amarah langsung berkobar di dalam kedua matanya.

Sasuke berlari untuk mendekati Yahiko sambil terus menghujani pilar tempat Yahiko bersembunyi dengan pelurunya. Setelah berhasil mendekat dan Yahiko hendak lari, karena kehabisan peluru. Sasuke membuang pistolnya dan menarik lengan Yahiko kuat sehingga ia bisa melayangkan pukulan hook tepat di rahang Yahiko.

"Brengsek!" teriaknya marah dan terus memukuli Yahiko dengan membabi buta.

Yahiko membalas setiap pukulan yang ia dapat dan Konan terlihat ragu saat ingin menembak Sasuke, karena sedang berkelahi dengan Yahiko, sehingga keraguannya itu di manfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Utakata yang segera melesatkan pelurunya hingga berhasil mengenai kepalanya, dan ia pun tumbang.

"Konan!" teriak Yahiko saat melihat gadis yang dia cintai sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa.

"Aaaarrgh!" teriak Yahiko dan membalas setiap serangan Sasuke sama brutalnya dengan pria itu.

Kakashi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara saat tim penempak jitu ingin menembak Yahiko. "Biarkan mereka." ucapnya dan segera di patuhi oleh mereka semua.

Mereka yang tergabung dalam tim penyelamatan itu segera membereskan lokasi, membiarkan Sasuke dan Yahiko masih sibuk jual beli serangan tanpa peduli kalau fisik mereka sudah terluka disana-sini.

Kakashi segera menggendong Naruto dan membawanya menuju mobil, di ikuti oleh kedua nyonya besar yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke menendang kuat punggung Yahiko, hingga pria itu memuntahkan darah segar yang sangat banyak, lalu Sasuke kembali menginjak punggung Yahiko saat pria itu telah terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Cukup Sasuke, kau bisa membunuhnya!" teriak Obito sambil menahan Sasuke agar tidak kembali menginjak punggung Yahiko. "Kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup sebelum, dia mendapatkan hukuman mati." lanjutnya sambil menarik tubuh Yahiko yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri untuk ikut denganya, namun cukup sulit karena Yahiko sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri, maka dari itu Sai dan Toneri segera datang menghampiri untuk membantu.

oOo

Empat buah brankar sudah di siapkan di depan pintu masuk, saat mobil yang membawa tim khusus sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Kushina dan Mikoto keluar dan segera di tidurkan di brankar, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Yahiko.

Sasuke turun dan ikut mendorong brankar yang membawa Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Semua keluarga mereka sudah datang dan menunggu mereka semua sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Semua tim khusus langsung terduduk lemas di depan pintu ruangan UGD. Dan beberapa perawat serta dokter segera menghampiri untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka.

Kurama menghampiri Hinata, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat kacau. "Maaf, jika aku bukan pria yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik." ucapnya lirih.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Kau adalah pria yang hebat, dan kau tak perlu harus berkelahi jika ingin melindungiku." sahut Hinata lembut. Kurama terkekeh pelan dan mengelus pipi kanan Hinata, sayang. "Apa adikku akan baik-baik saja? Dan ibuku." ucapnya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir." Hinata menangkup tangan Kurama di pipinya dan membiarkan suster yang sedang mengobati luka memar dan luka sayatan dari tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau pesan kamar. Lukamu terlihat parah." Kurama segera menggendong tubuh Hinata dan meminta suster yang mengobati Hinata, untuk mengantarkan mereka ke ruang VIP, dan Hinata tidak bisa menolak karena dia sangat lelah saat ini.

Tim khusus lainnya segera di minta masuk ke dalam ruang rawat yang sudah di siapkan untuk mereka dan Sasuke masih terduduk diam karena memikirkan keadaan ibunya dan juga Naruto. Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka, dua brankar keluar. Sasuke beranjak dan segera menghampiri brankar yang membawa ibunya. "Ibu tidak apakan? atau ada yang terluka parah?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajah dan kedua tangan Mikoto. Lalu matanya tertuju ke pergelangan tangan Mikoto yang di perban.

"Tidak apa, kau jangan khawatir." Mikoto tersenyum menenangkan. Sasuke menangis dan memeluk ibunya erat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, dan aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ibu sampai terluka parah." ucapnya serak.

Mikoto menangis saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Ibu, maafkan ibu, nak." Mikoto mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Kushina tersenyum sendu kearah suaminya yang juga menatap dirinya, "Naruto, dia terluka parah." Kushina menangis dan Minato dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, kita doakan saja dia selamat. Kau harus di bawa ke ruang rawat, aku akan menunggu Naruto disini." Kushina mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan perawat mendorong brankarnya meninggalkan koridor ruang UGD.

"Tuhan, selamatkan putriku dan izinkan aku untuk membahagiakannya." doa Minato sambil mengusap wajah kasar.

oOo

Sai meringis pelan saat Kyuubi menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka, sedangkan Obito berteriak histeris saat melihat dokter hendak menyuntiknya.

"Anda akan membunuhku dengan suntikan itu!" semburnya saat dokter hendak menyuntiknya. Bayangkan saja, seorang tentara yang biasa berhadapan dengan hujan peluru, takut dengan suntikan hingga membuat Rin sedikit malu dengan sikap calon suaminya itu.

"Aish, kau benar-benar memalukan!" ucap Rin geram.

"Kau tahu, Rin. Aku biasanya di tangani oleh Naruto, dia tahu cara menyuntik yang benar agar tidak terasa sakit, tapi dia tidak tahu!" ujar Obito sambil menujuk dokter muda itu.

Rin menepuk jidatnya pelan dan meminta suntikan itu dari tangan dokter muda yang tadi merawat luka-luka Obito, "Tenang saja, aku ini asisten dokter militer." ujarnya meyakinkan dan dokter itu dengan suka rela memberikan suntikan di tangannya kepada Rin.

Rin tersenyum misterus dan "Kyaaaaaaaa! Kau mau membunuh calon ayah dari anak-anakmu, Rin!" teriak Obito histeris dan Sai segera melemparkan kotak tisu yang berada di atas meja nakas kearah kepala Obito yang di perban.

"Brengsek kau Shimura!"

"Manusia jadi-jadian!" umpat Sai kesal dengan sikap Obito yang membuatnya ingin memuntahkan makan siang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Kyuubi tertawa pelan melihatnya dan kembali fokus memperhatikan wajah suaminya. "Aku, hanya bisa berdoa saat ini, kalau kakak akan baik-baik saja." katanya pelan sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan kanan Sai yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Sebaiknya kita keruang rawat ibumu, kita harus melihat keadaannya." sahut Sai yang segera di setujui oleh Kyuubi.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan rawat untuk tim khusus dan berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan menuju ruangan VIP yang ada di lantai tiga rumah sakit.

"Sai."

"Hm?"

Langkah kaki Kyuubi terhenti dan menatap intens kearah suaminya, "Apakah, kau masih menyukai Hinata-san?" tanyanya pelan.

Sai tersenyum tipis, dan menggengam erat tangan kanan Kyuubi dengan kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja, aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat baikku."

"Benarkah?"

Sai mengangguk.

Kyuubi menundukan pandangannya untuk sejenak dan kembali bertanya, "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak."

Kedua mata Kyuubi terpejam erat saat penolakan dari Sai kembali ia dapatkan. Dia hanya gadis lemah, dan ia tak pantas bersanding dengan pria itu. Dan soal gadis, dia memang masih gadis sampai saat ini. Selama ini memang Sai memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi Sai tidak pernah menyentuhnya seperti suami pada umumnya lakukan kepada istri mereka.

"Aa..." Kyuubi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Shimura Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mendongkan kepalanya cepat saat mendengarnya pernyataan barusan dari Sai. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa sambil memandangi wajah Sai yang sebagian penuh luka goresan dan lebam.

Sai menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan segera merengkuh Kyuubi ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku, Kyuu. Maafkan aku." lirihnya. Kyuubi membalas pelukan Sai dan menangis dalam diam, karena akhirnya cintanya kepada Sai, terbalaskan.

oOo

Obito terus memasang wajah kesakitan dan tatapan kesal, karena Rin menyuntiknya dengan kekuatan penuh, sehingga ia benar-benar menjerit kesakitan tadi. "Kau kejam." ucapnya ngambek dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan.

Rin mendengus pelan dan membalas menatap Obito dengan pandangan penuh intimidasi. "Ingat usia, Obito!" ejeknya sebal dan beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam kamar.

Utakata dan Kimimaro tertawa garing sambil berhigh five melihat ketua mereka yang sedang bad mood karena suntikian cinta dari Rin. "Kau tahu, wanita memang mengerikan. Untung aku masih single." celetuk Utakata.

"Ah! Kalau kamu itu bukan single tapi jomblo dan memang gak ada yang mau sama kamu." Kimimaro tertawa keras dan Utakata menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Tidak sadar diri." Utakata mencibir.

"Oh ya, kita belum melihat keadaan Naruto." ujar Shikamaru membuat gelak tawa Kimimaro terhenti.

"Dia masih di ruang operasi." jawab Obito sambil menghela napas pendek.

"Sebaiknya, kita melihatnya. Lagi pula kita hanya luka ringan." ucap Utakata.

"Kau benar." sahut Kimimaro yang dengan segera beranjak berdiri dan membawa botol infus miliknya.

"Kami akan duluan, Obito." ujar Shikamaru saat melihat Madara baru saja datang dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar inap mereka.

Obito menoleh kearah pintu, mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru lalu mengangguk mengerti kepada ketiga teman-temannya yang langsung keluar dari dalam kamar inap, meninggalkan dirinya dengan Madara yang sudah duduk di pinggir kasur tempatnya duduk.

"Apa kau terluka parah?" tanya Madara dengan nada pelan dan sayang, sambil memegang bahu Obito lembut.

Obito tersenyum sekilas, "Aku tak apa." jawabnya smabil memalingkan wajah untuk sejenak.

"Syukurlah." Madara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan dan melepaskan bahu Obito.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan atau jawaban yang keluar dari keduanya. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, bingung ingin berkata apa dengan lawab bicara mereka saat ini, dan Obito memilih untuk mengatakan kabar bahwa dia akan menikah untuk mencairkan suasana yang begitu dingin.

"Aku akan menikah." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap intens wajah ayahnya itu.

Ekspresi Madara terlihat sangat terkejut, ia membalas tatapan Obito dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Menikah dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Obito tersenyum tipis, "Namanya Rin. Dia dari sebuah negeri di Timut Tengah, Suna." jawab Obito seraya membayangkan wajah Rin yang selalu menatapnya malu, ketika di Suna dulu.

"Kau sudah mengurus semua surat-surat gadis itu?"

Obito mengangguk.

Madara tersenyum sendu, dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal tentang Obito. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang Obito sukai dan tidak sukai, dia tidak tahu bagaimana awal mula Obito bisa menjadi seorang tentara, atau kenapa Obito bisa mencintai gadis asal Suna itu. Selama ini, ia selalu berusaha menjauhkan Obito dari keluarga besar Uchiha karena malu, dan mengingat ia pernah mengusir Obito. Madara sangat menyesal, ia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka dari Obito saat itu.

Obito menghilang entah kemana sejak saat itu, ia mencari dan terus mencari tetapi tidak dapa menemukan putra bungsunya itu. Obito menghilang seperti debu yang tertiup angin, dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ia di kejutkan dengan Obito yang sudah menjadi ketua tim pasukan khusus tentara angkatan darat, Jepang. Saat mengetahuinya, ia ingin menemui Obito dan memeluk Obito sambil berkata 'ayah menyesal, dan maafkan ayah' tapi, itu tidak mungkin, karena Obito sudah pasti sangat membencinya. Dan dirinya hanya bisa melihat Obito dari kejauhan.

Ia mengirim seorang mata-mata khusus hanya untuk mengikuti kemana Obito pergi, dan memfoto setiap kegiatan Obito agar ia bisa melihat seperti apa putranya.

"Hmmm... Apa anda akan datang di pernikahanku?"

Deg!

Kedua mata Madara terbelalak untuk sejenak lalu kembali meredup karena Obito tidak lagi memanggilnya ayah. Ia pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum sendu dan mengangguk pelan. "Berikan aku undangan terbaik darimu." ucap Madara lirih.

"Ayah."

Deg!

Madara terdiam membisu.

"Maafkan aku."

Air mata Madara akhirnya jatuh juga, ia tidak menjawab. Melainkan langsung memeluk Obito erat. "Akulah, yang seharunya meminta maaf kepadamu, maafkan ayah, Obito."

Obito ikut menangis dan membalas pelukan ayahnya, "Ayah tidak bersalah, akulah yang tidak pernah mengikuti semua perkataan ayah." sahutnya lirih.

Sementara itu, di depan pintu masuk kamar inap tim pasukan khusus, Rin tersenyum bahagia dengan beruraian air mata haru.

oOo

Pintu ruang UDG akhirnya terbuka, dan dua brankar di dorong keluar. Minato beranjak mendekati brankar yang membawa Naruto, ia bisa melihat putrinya terbaring lemah dengan selang infus di tangan kanan dan selang berisi cairan darah di tangan kiri, masker oksigen pun terpasang, menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, kepala Naruto juga di perban.

Minato menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup parah, "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato lirih kepada dokter yang baru saja keluar dan memberi intruksi untuk membawa Yahiko keruangan khusus di ikuti oleh agent Konoha yang akan menjaga ruangan Yahiko agar tahanan negara itu tidak bisa kabur.

"Putri anda, mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat dan untunglah kami punya persedian darah yang cocok untuknya, selain itu, ia juga mengalami luka goresan pisau di lengan serta benturan di kepala. Saat ini putri anda, sangat kritis." ujar sang dokter menjelaskan.

Minato mengusap wajahnya kasar dan segera meminta para suster membawa Naruto menuju ruang rawat, yang saat ini juga di tempati oleh Kushina dan Mikoto. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat, para tentara bersenjata lengkap segera membungkukkan badannya singkat kearah Naruto yang terbaring dan kepada Minato, kemudian membukakan pintu agar para suster bisa membawa brankar Naruto masuk.

Kushina menangis pelan saat melihat keadaan putrinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu menggodong tubuh Naruto untuk di pindahkan ke ranjang rumah sakit, lalu para perawat dan dokter segera memasangkan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan di tubuh Naruto yang kaku.

Setelah semua suster dan dokter keluar, Sasuke duduk di kursi yang kosong sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu." bisik Sasuke lirih dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mikoto semakin merasa bersalah karena dirinya Sasuke dan Naruto selalu saling menjauhi, hingga pada akhirnya saling menyalahkan.

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, hingga pemuda yang mencintai putrinya itu menoleh, "Doakan dia selalu, agar dia cepat bangun." ucapnya pelan kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan karena tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, "Cepatlah bangun, Naruto." gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Bersambung~

Maaf ya lama upnya, karena lagi sibuk untuk persiapan ospek dan maaf karena fanficnya sangat kependekan, chapter depan insya Allah adalah endingnya. Makasih yang selama ini sudah menunggu dan membaca Sun Flowers.

Instagram : bellamitsuki

 **Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**


	14. Chapter 14

Mitsuki HimeChan

Present

Sun Flowers

Chapters : 14. Ketika aku memilihmu

Rate : M (Kekerasan)

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Ganre : Action . Romance . Hurt/Comport

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

oOo

Satu tahun telah berlalu, semuanya sudah berjalan seperti semula. Dimana Konoha kembali aman tanpa pemberontakan yang bergejolak.

Anak-anak kembali sekolah dengan penuh senyuman bahagia tanpa di bayangi rasa takut akan di culik atau di bom, tanpa tahu kalau orang-orang yang berada di belakang kebahagian mereka, masih di bayangi rasa ketakutan yang berkepanjangan.

Bagaimana tidak, selama satu tahun ini. Naruto tak kunjung bangun dari komanya meski sudah di rawat intensif oleh ibu angkatnya sendiri. Gadis itu masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Kushina tersenyum sendu, lalu kembali mencelupkan kain basah di tangannnya ke dalam baskom. kecil. Suara gemericik air terdengar pelan, saat ia memeras kain itu hingga kering.

Kushina kembali mengelap punggung Naruto dengan sangat pelan-pelan, setelah selesai. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto, lalu kembali mencelupkan kain ke dalam baskom untuk ia bilas dan kembali mengelap perut dan dada Naruto. Seperti itu seterusnya hingga ke kaki Naruto, ia pun bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya untuk mengganti air di dalam baskom.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat tubuh Naruto sedikit lebih segar, meski warna putih pucat masih mendominasi. "Kapan kau akan bangun, sayang?" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Dia selalu saja kesini setiap hari hanya untuk melihatmu. Pagi, siang dan malam, sudah seperti jadwal makan saja." Kushina terkekeh pelan sambil mengelus punggung tangan Naruto.

Cklek.

Kushina menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Tsunade baru saja masuk bersama dengan seorang suster yang membawa nampan.

"Selamat pagi, Kushina." sapa Tsunade ramah.

"Selamat pagi." sahut Kushina tak kalah ramah.

Tsunade mulai melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Naruto, lalu menyuntikan cairan ke dalam botol infus Naruto.

"Bagimana keadaannya?" tanya Kushina setelah Tsunade malakukan pemeriksaan.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia belum mau bangun dari tidurnya." jawab Tsunade lirih.

"Apakah, karena aku selalu ada di dekatnya, hingga dia tidak mau bangun." ucap Kushina lirih.

"Jangan bercanda Kushina." tukas Tsunade cepat, ia menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. "Dia menyayangimu, meski tahu kalau kau hanya memperhatikan adiknya, dia tidak marah. Hanya saja dia iri, mungkin selama ini dia terlihat menjauhi kalian. Itu bukan karena dia benci, tapi hanya iri. Iri melihat keluargnya bahagia, tanpa mengajak dirinya ikut serta." jelas Tsunade membuat Kushina bungkam.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tidak membencimu, suamimu, anak sulungmu ataupun anak bungsumu, dia tetap menyayangi kalian dengan caranya sendiri. Dia relakan keselamatannya untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, agar nyawa itu bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Bagi Naruto, melihat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, telah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi rongga hatinya yang kosong.

"Jika dia tahu saat ini, kalian selalu ada untuknya. Apa menurutmu dia tidak merasa bahagia?"

Air mata Kushina jatuh, dia menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto.

Tsunade memilih untuk keluar dari dalam ruang rawat Naruto, membiarkan Kushina untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkan semuanya dengan sangat baik.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan ibu selama ini ya nak." Kushina mendudukan dirinya di kursi seraya terus menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik untukmu, tapi ibu janji mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ibu akan selalu menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu." diciumnya punggung Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua mata Naruto bergerak pelan meski tidak terbuka.

oOo

"Laporan selesai!" Hinata memberi hormat kepada Kakashi yang saat ini sudah menjadi jendral AD dan dia juga baru selesai melakukan tugas sebagai pilot pesawat tempur dalam urusan kenegaraan satu jam yang lalu.

"Oh ya Hinata, apa benar kau akan mengundurkan diri dari AU?" tanya Kakashi setelah Hinata menyelesaikan laporannya.

Hinata berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku bersenang-senang, dan saat ini aku harus fokus dengan komitmen yang akan aku jalani." jawabnya mantap dan Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya." Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu aku menikah. Memangnya kau kemana-mana masih membawa novel Icha Icha tanpa niat untuk menikah." sindir Hinata tepat sasaran hingga Kakashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menjawab.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menikah." Kakashi tersenyum miring.

"Oh ya? Kapan?" tanya Hinata kembali membuat Kakashi bungkam.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya sesekali melirik kearah Hinata yang masih menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, sambil tersenyum miring.

"Oke nanti, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak khawatir."

"Aa..." Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya kasihan jika kau harus selalu bermain solo setelah membaca novel Icha Icha." sindir Hinata kemudian langsung keluar dari ruangan kerja Kakashi.

Kakashi terkejut bukan main mendengarnya, dan ia pun terkekeh pelan karena kesal dengan perkataan Hinata barusan. "Gadis itu tidak pernah berubah." ucapnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kakashi, Hinata tertawa geli. Untungnya dia cepat keluar, jika tidak pria itu akan mengamuk karena perkataannya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Kurama baru saja tiba sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya, baru saja." Jawab Hinata sambil merangkul erat tangan Kurama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kurama heran dengan senyuman geli Hinata.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menertawakan seseorang." Jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kau menyindir Kakashi lagi?" tanya Kurama sambil berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong panjang menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya sedikit."

"Apa kau sudah mendengar? Dia dekat dengan asisten dokter Tsunade."

"Apa? Maksudmu suster Shizune?"

Kurama mengangguk pelan.

"Waaaaah boleh juga tuh, hehehe..." Hinata mulai merencanakan banyak hal di dalam kepala cantiknya, ia akan membuat Kakashi tak berkutik lagi dan Kurama seolah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Jangan merusak suasana!" ujar Kurama sambil menjepit hidung mungil Hinata hingga membuat istrinya itu mendengus pelan seraya menatapnya dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung sebal.

"Oh iya, kapan ya kita punya dedek." Hinata mulai bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya tanpa peduli kalau banyak prajurit yang lewat dengan wajah menunduk malu bahkan ada yang mengabadikannya dalam bentuk gambar lalu mereka share di grup sosmed dengan caption "Hi jomblo kapan nyusul?" dengan tambahan icon gambar tertawa sambil menangis.

"Sabar aja dulu, kan baru satu tahun." Sahut Kurama dan Hinata gak terima.

"Apa aku kurang agresif?!" serunya sambil menatap suaminya dengan kedua mata kucing hingga membuat para prajurit yang mendengarnya jadi salah tingkah, dan Kurama memijit dahinya pelan. Ini memalukan!

"Kita pulung dulu yuk!" Kurama tersenyum lebar dengan paksa seraya merangkul istrinya dan Hinata langsung cemberut.

"Rin sama Obito udah punya mau punya dedek." Dia mulai ngambek dan Kurama gak bisa apa-apa.

"Iya aku tahu, sabar Hinata ku sayang, pasti nanti kita punya kok."

"Tapi kapan?" Kurama bungkam lalu membawa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobil begitu juga dengan dirinya. Hinata selalu saja sensitif jika di tanya kapan punya dedek?

"Rin, sangat sexy saat hamil. Aku juga mau kayak gitu."

"Apa aku terlalu sibuk ya, jadi kita gak bisa bobok bareng tiap hari?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah berhenti dari kesatuan, semoga saja kita cepet dapet dedek ya."

"Ku."

"Ku."

"Jawab dong kalau istri cerita!"

"Aku denger kok sayang! Intinya sekarang kamu harus sabar, karena kau yakin tuhan akan kasih kita dedek di waktu yang tepat."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah dan memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Dimana setiap jalan sudah di penuhi oleh pohon bunga Sakura yang sudah bermekaran.

"Ku."

"Hm?"

"Sampai kapan Sasuke akan selalu menunggu Naruto?"

Kurama terdiam dan mobilnya terhenti tepat di depan lampu merah yang sedang menyala.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kurama lirih.

"Hubungan mereka sangat rumit. Sasuke selalu menunggu dan Naruto selalu berusaha menghindar. Aku tidak tahu, seperti apa baiknya untuk mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, karena aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang Naruto, karena selama ini aku menjaga jarak darinya. Terkadang aku selalu merasa menyesal, karena tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika Naruto pergi untuk selamanya?" tanya Hinata seraya menoleh kesamping, menatap suaminya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kurama lirih, ia memang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sesuatu terburuk terjadi kepada Naruto. Menyesal? Tidak ada gunanya karena semua sudah terjadi. Dan hanya satu harapannya, semoga tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya dan keluarganya untuk membahagiakan Naruto.

oOo

Naruto terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, ketika sadar kalau saat dirinya bukan berada di dalam sebuah ruangan, tetapi di alam terbuka.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat tempatnya berada sekarang adalah padang rumput yang sangat lua, dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Ada sebuah pohon besar berdaun kuning kemerahan seperti daun di musim gugur.

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya, dan ia baru sadar kalau saat ini, ia mengenakan hanfu berwarna putih, rambut pendeknya terkucir sedikit dengan pita berwarna putih yang sangat panjang, lalu di atas kepalanya ada rangkaian mahkota dari bunga Sakura dan selendang berwarna putih transparan menutupi kepalanya seperti kerudung pengantin.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju pohon itu tanpa alas kaki, sehingga ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya rerumputan yang ia injak saat ini. Naruto sangat bingung, ia tidak tahu saat ini ia berada dimana.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat setangkai bunga matahari tergeletak begitu saja di depan kakinya, ia merunduk agar bisa meraih bunga favoritenya itu, kemudian kembali melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut. Dan ketika sampai, ia bisa melihat ada beberapa daun yang jatuh, bersamaan dengan datangnya dua orang gadis cantik yang langsung menyapa dirinya.

"Namikaze Naruto?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto menoleh dan tertegun melihat kedua gadis cantik itu, pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan keduanya sama, bedanya hanfu kedua gadis cantik itu menjuntai hingga menyentuh tanah, sedangkan hanfu Naruto seperti dress yang panjangnya sampai lutut saja. Di atas kepala keduanya ada mahkota daun berwarna kuning kemerahan seperti daun yang jatuh dari atas pohon, yang ada di belakangnya.

"Iya?" sahut Naruto dan keduanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, ikutlah kami." ajaknya keduanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ke tempat dimana kau akan bahagia dan melupakan semua rasa sakitmu." jawab salah satunya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto merasa ragu, tapi ia cukup tergoda untuk ikut, karena dirinya ingin merasakan bahagia. Ia ulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut bahagia oleh keduanya, dan ketika Naruto hendak memberikan tangan kirinya kepada gadis yang satunya, tangan kirinya di tahan dengan sangat kuat oleh tangan kekar dan besar milik seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto, sehingga ketiganya menoleh secara serentak.

"Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan, ia pun melihat penampilan Sasuke yang mengenakan hanfu berwarna hitam. Kedua mata Sasuke menatap tajam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi bersama mereka, Naruto." ujar Sasuke dengan nada tajam yang menusuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut bersama mereka, kau harus ikut denganku." jawab Sasuke mantap seraya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Naruto.

"Tidak, kamu harus ikut dengan kami. Kau akan bahagia bersama kami." ujar salah satu dari gadis tadi, berusaha untuk membujuk Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut dengan mereka jika kau ingin bahagia, Naruto. Cukup kau selalu berada disampingku, kau akan bahagia." ujar Sasuke kembali berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak mengiyakan ajakan kedua gadis itu.

Naruto menundukan pandangannya sejenak untuk berpikir karena bingung, apalagi kedua gadis itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemas dan ketakutan.

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Sasuke dan mendekati kedua gadis cantik tadi, ia pun melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Maaf!"

Bersambung~

Maaf kependekan tapi semoga mengobati rindu kalian, minggu depan insya Allah ending. Di tunggu aja ya. Oh iya silahkan yang mau tanya atau apa sama Mitsuki, hubungi aja via WA karena Mitsuki aktif di WA.

Wa : 0895609075594


	15. chapter 15

Sasuke berlarian di lorong rumah sakit saat mendapat telpon dari Kurama bahwa Naruto saat ini berada dalam kondisi yang sangat kritis dan sedang dalam penanganan Tsunade. Pemuda tampan itu berteriak kesal saat lift yang dia tunggu tak kunjung terbuka, dan pilihan satu-satunya adalah menaiki anak tangga.

Ia pun segera berlari cepat, menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai lima tanpa merasa lelah, karena saat ini prioritasnya adalah Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kushina menangis di depan pintu kamar Naruto, dia benar-benar kaget dan ketakutan saat melihat tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kejang dan monitor yang menujukkan detak jantung Naruto menjadi tidak teratur dan berbunyi nyaring.

Kurama memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia dan Hinata baru saja datang dan juga kaget saat melihat ibunya menangis dan ketakutan karena tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba kejang. Kini Hinata juga ikut menangis seraya memeluk ibunya.

Oh tuhan! Baru saja tadi di mobil Hinata berkata apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Sudah terbukti, dia tidak mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa selain menangis dalam diam.

Tap!

Kurama menoleh dan melihat Sasuke baru saja tiba dengan keadaan kacau, kemeja lusuh dan keringat mengalir deras dari dahi dan lehernya. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur akibat berlari menaiki anak tangga, dan wajahnya seperti orang kebingungan dan juga ketakutan.

Kurama tak mampu menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak lama semua teman-teman Naruto datang termasuk keluarga inti Sasuke, mereka juga merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kemudian Minato, Jiraya dan Tobirama datang dan langsung terdiam melihat semua kondisi semua orang yang juga sedang menunggu.

Cklek.

Pintu rawat terbuka dan Tsunade keluar bersama Shizune dan suster lainnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang amat pelan dan semua orang langsung menatap Tsunade penuh harap.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang dan berkata "Maaf!"

Tubuh Sasuke kaku seketika, dan seolah tuli ia malah langsung menerobos masuk dan melihat tubuh Naruto sudah di tutupi selimut putih. Ia berlari cepat dan mendorong seorang suster yang baru saja menutup wajah Naruto, ia menyikap selimut itu dan melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat pucat.

"Bangun Naruto!" serunya seraya menggoncang-goncang tubuh Naruto kuat.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa ketika kita kecil, kita pernah membuat janji. Kau harus menepatinya!"

Tak lama dari Sasuke masuk, semua orang pun menyusul masuk dan tangis Kushina semakin jadi, Minato memeluk tubuh istrinya erat dan Mikoto ikut menangis melihat sosok gadis yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan keadaan putranya saat ini.

"Ayo bangun!"

"Naruto!" akhirnya Sasuke pun menangis, ia terus menggoyang bahu Naruto, dipeluknya erat lalu ia kembali mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat pasang kembali infus dan alat bantu pernapasan untuk Naruto!" bentaknya kuat kepada para suster dan mereka pun hanya bisa diam.

Sasuke tidak terima, ia menekan dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya berulang kali, berharap dengan cara begitu jantung Naruto bisa kembali berfungsi, kemudian ia pun memberikan napas buatan.

"Aku mohon bangunlah hiks..." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, ia menangis tersedu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, semua sudah ia lakukan tapi Narutonya sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Aku mohon." Bisiknya menyerah di telinga Naruto berulang kali tapi tidak ada respon.

Obito mendekat seraya menghapus air matanya, "Cukup Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke tapi Sasuke tidak terima.

"Dia hanya tertidur, dia tidak pergi!" ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Hiks..." Kushina mendekat dan tak mampu untuk berbuat apa, tubuh putrinya sudah sangat kurus dan pucat. Di sentuhnya pergelangan kaki Naruto yang masih tertutup selimut, ia pun terduduk di lantai.

Kyuubi tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri, ia pun memeluk Sai erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakaknya sudah pergi, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf secara tulus.

Sasuke masih memeluk erat tubuh Naruto sambil terus berbisik seolah Naruto mendengarnya.

"Aku mohon padamu, Naruto. Ini sangat tidak lucu, bangunlah. Kau tahukan kalau bercanda itu ada batasnya." Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke menyatukan wajahnya dengan Naruto hingga hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan, air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Naruto. "Meski kau selalu mengindariku, dan menjauh dariku bahkan mengusirku dari dalam hidupmu. Ketahuilah, bahwa cintaku dan hatiku hanya ada untukmu, meski kau pergi jauh dariku, ketahuilah bahwa aku akan tetapi setia kepadamu, jika dunia memang tidak merestui kita untuk bersatu, maka di surga nanti aku ingin kita bisa bersama. Aku memang bukan orang yang sempurna, tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang sempurna di matamu."

"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru..." air mata Sasuke jatuh membasahi kelopak mata Naruto.

Sasuke memindahkan wajahnya ke pundak Naruto dan ia pun menangis tersedu. Naruto sudah pergi untuk selamanya, ia tidak berhasil menjaga Naruto, ia tidak mampu membahagiakan gadis itu, dan selama ini ia hanya mampu membuat gadis itu terluka.

Obito menghapus air matanya lalu menghampiri Rin dan memeluk istrinya. Dan yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam tanpa mampu berkata-kata untuk saling menghibur.

"Kata Na-ruto, bahagia itu sederhana. Bahagia itu ketika kita semua berkumpul bersama, tapi nyatanya dia mengumpulkan kita dengan cara yang seperti ini." Hinata berkata pelan kepada Kurama yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dia seperti bunga Matahari." Gumam Kurama pelan lalu memeluk Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Hinata.

Sasuke mengusap air matanya yang jatuh lalu menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mencium dahi Naruto lama, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

Tsunade mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena kabur oleh air mata, lalu ia usap kedua sudut matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat barusan bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

Kedua bola mata Naruto bergerak pelan meski kedua kelopaknya belum terbuka. Ia pun berjalan cepat untuk mendekat dan jari-jari Naruto nyaris bergerak.

Ia pun meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan lubang hidung Naruto. Pelan tapi pasti ia merasakan kalau Naruto kembali bernapas. Ia menangis haru, lalu segera meminta para suster untuk segera kembali memasang semua alat ke tubuh Naruto, yang membuat semua orang bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Ini keajaiban tuhan!" serunya bahagia.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam dan menyaksikan semuanya dengan seksama. Dan ia pun sadar ketika melihat kedua mata Naruto bergerak pelan, dan setelah semua alat sudah kembali terpasang semua, perlahan kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka secara perlahan. Sasuke menangis haru melihatnya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Sa-su-ke.." gumam Naruto pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

oOo

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah laku semua teamnya yang mencoba untuk melucu padahal sebenarnya tidak, karena saat ini sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk melucu, karena beberapa jam yang lalu mereka hampir saja gila dan tak rela jika Naruto benar-benar meninggal dunia.

Sasuke sendiri saat ini sedang duduk disamping ranjangnya seraya terus menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang masih kaku, dan masih sangat sulit baginya untuk bergerak dikarenakan sudah lama terbaring menyebabkan tubuhnya kaku, bahkan suaranya pun tidak bisa keluar dan harus melakukan terapi. Lalu satu persatu semua orang mulai pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Sasuke dan keluarga Namikaze yang masih setia menemani Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum lega setelah membantu putri sulungnya minum. "Ibu, bisa gila jika kau benar-benar pergi." Ujar Kushina pelan sambil meraih tangan kiri Naruto lalu di elusnya. "Bahkan Sasuke, ibu rasa, dia bisa lebih gila lagi." Lanjutnya lirih seraya melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar berhadapan dengannya.

Minato mendekat lalu mencium dahi putrinya penuh cinta, dan Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati kasih dari kedua orang tuanya. "Cintamu untuk Sasuke begitu besar, bahkan saat kau sadar, nama yang kau sebut adalah nama Sasuke, bukan ayah atau ibu. Ayah dan ibu cemburu sekali tapi kami senang, jika karena Sasuke kau bisa kembali bersama kami, dari awal memang ini semua salah ayah dan ibu, dan kata maaf tak cukup untuk apa yang telah ayah dan ibu lakukan kepadamu di masa lalu, maka dari itu izinkan ayah dan ibu untuk membahagiakanmu." Ujar Minato setelah mencium dahi Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca mendengarnya dan ia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara meski terbata-bata, "A-aku... sa..yang aaa..yah... iiiii...bu... aaak...ku lah... ya..ng sa-sa-lah... aa-ku bu-kan a-naak... ya...ng ba-ik." Ucapnya pelan bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aa-ku ti-ti-dak bii..sa mem..buat kaa-liaan bang-ga. Ma-af..."

Kushina memeluk Naruto erat dan berkata bahwa dialah yang salah bukan Naruto, Naruto tak pernah salah, dirinyalah yang selama ini membeda-bedakan antara Naruto dan Kyuubi, ia selalu melupakan keberadaan Naruto, dia yang salah bukan Naruto.

"Sudah.." ucap Minato pelan. "Semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, dan sekarang ada baiknya kita perbaiki semuanya." Lanjutnya lirih, dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sebaiknya, sekarang kamu istirahat saja." Minato mengelus pelan kepala Naruto dan Kushina menghapus air matanya kembali.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mulai beranjak untuk pergi, karena Naruto butuh istirahat lagi dan ia harus membersihkan diri.

"Ke-mana?" tanya Naruto pelan melihat Sasuke yang hendak pergi.

"Aku ingin membersihkan diri, dan secepatnya akan kembali." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak akan lama." Lirih Sasuke kemudian menundukan badannya untuk mencium dahi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

"Paman, bibi, aku pamit dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hati-hati." Sahut Minato.

"Ayah dan ibu, merestui kalian."

Naruto mendongkkan kepalanya dan melihat Minato tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Ayah sangat yakin, kalau Sasuke bisa menjagamu." Lanjutnya dan Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"Ayah dan ibu berharap, bahwa kalian akan selalu bahagia." Minato tersenyum lirih seraya membelai pipi Naruto yang tirus.

"A-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Arigatou." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Semuanya."

"Ayah tidak mengerti." Ujar Minato bingung.

"De-ngan... Ap-pah yaaa...ng aku la-lui... A-a-akuuu be-la-jar hi-dup maan..diri.. Ak-kuh be-lajar ba-nyak hal ten...tang hi-dup... Aa-kuh ti-ti-tidak ma-rah aaatas ap-pah yang aaayah dan i-ibu la-ku-kan di ma-sa lalu...

"Dan.. ke-tahuilaaah... A-kuh sa-sa-sangat meny-yangiii... ka-lian se-mu-aaa..."

Minato memeluk Naruto dan mencium pucuk kepala Naruto lama. "Ayah janji, ayah akan membahagiakanmu, mulai sekarang." Ucapnya lirih dan Naruto ikut menangis mendengarnya

"Arigatou." Sahut Naruto lirih.

oOo

Dua minggu kemudian...

"Pelan-pelan saja." Ujar Sasuke seraya terus menuntun Naruto untuk belajar berjalan dengan benar, dan hampir setiap hari Sasuke datang berkunjung ke mansion Namikaze hanya untuk menemani Naruto dalam proses pengobatan terapi bicara dan berjalan, dan untuk bicara sudah lancar, tinggal berjalan saja yang belum terlalu bisa, dan Sasuke dengan penuh kesabaran selalu ada untuk Naruto, menuntun dan mengajari dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku bisa." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, pemuda itu terus menuntunnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan sok kuat, kau belum bisa berjalan dengan benar." Sahut Sasuke tajam dan Naruto menggerutu pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak lemah dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit."

"Kau memang sedang sakit."

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit Sasuke, aku hanya sedang pemulihan."

"Sama saja."

"Kenapa kau selalu datang." Gumam Naruto pelan dan Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau selalu datang setiap hari, apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?!" Langkah Naruto terhenti dan menarik lengannya kuat agar terlepas dari Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau saat ini kau punya tanggung jawab besar di perusahaanmu, jadi bersikaplah propesional, kau bisa datang untuk berkunjung tapi tidak setiap hari juga."

Sasuke terdiam lalu menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke pelan kemudian kembali menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di kursi roda, kemudian ia dorong menuju kamar Naruto yang untuk sementara waktu berada di lantai satu.

Digendongnya Naruto lalu ia baringkan di ranjang. "Maafkan aku, kalau keberadaanku membuatmu terganggu." Ujarnya seraya duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kau tidak mengganggu, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perusahanmu, jangan hanya memikirkan aku, Sasuke. Hampir setiap waktu kau datang, akulah yang tak ingin menjadi beban bagimu." Kilah Naruto.

"Tapi kau bukanlah beban bagiku, dan aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani."

"Sasuke." Disentuhnya tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian ia genggam. "Kau boleh datang untuk menemaniku, tapi tidak setiap hari juga, hingga kau melupakan kewajibanmu yang lain."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk paham lalu mencium dahi Naruto sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang dengan wajah lelah.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?" gumam Naruto pelan, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang perlahan hilang dari penglihatannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kyuubi tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar seraya membawa segelas jus jeruk kesukaan kakaknya. "Dimana kak Sasuke?"

"Dia baru saja pulang."

Kyuubi mengkerutkan dahinya bingung, "Tumben, biasanya sampai sore, dia akan menemani kakak." Sahutnya.

"Kakak yang memintanya pulang, apa menurutmu itu salah?"

"Hmmm..." Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, kemudian meletakan gelas di tangannya di atas meja nakas.

"Bagaimana cara kakak saat meminta kak Sasuke pulang?"

"Sepertinya aku berbicara sedikit kasar." Jawab Naruto pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang lalu meraih kedua tangan Naruto untuk dia genggam. "Apa kakak tahu, apa yang kak Sasuke lakukan selama kakak koma?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah bingung.

"Kak Sasuke selalu setia menemani kakak, bahkan dia sangat sering menginap di rumah sakit, mengerjakan semua pekerjaan kantornya di rumah sakit, kalau pun ada meeting di luar kota, dia akan cepat pulang. Kak Sasuke selalu ada disamping kakak, meskipun kak Sasuke terlihat dingin, tidak banyak bicara, cuek dan juga arogan. Kak Sasuke adalah pemuda yang setia dan mencintai kakak dengan tulus, baginya kakak adalah cahaya hidupnya, semangat hidupnya. Pagi hingga sore dia menemani kakak dan ketika malam dia akan berkerja lembur di kantor, kak Sasuke juga pernah drop dan di rawat karena terlalu lelah."

Kyuubi menghembuskan napasnya panjang dan Naruto diam mendengarkan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hampir satu tahun kakak koma, dan hampir satu tahun juga kak Sasuke selalu ada disamping kakak, bahkan ketika kakak dinyatakan meninggal kemarin, kak Sasuke tidak mempercayai hal itu dan berkata bahwa kakak belum meninggal, kakak masih hidup dan ternyata tuhan mengabulkan perkataan kak Sasuke, harapan kak Sasuke, kakak hidup kembali. Itu sebuah keajaiban."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto mendengarkan cerita dari Kyuubi. Benarkah Sasuke sampai seperti itu? Dan ingatannya kembali ke masa saat dirinya dan Sasuke masih Junior High School, dulu Sasuke juga pernah menunggu dirinya yang sedang sakit di ruang UKS dari pagi hingga menjelang malam, pemuda itu duduk dan kadang berbaring di ranjang disebelahnya. Menungggu dirinya hingga sadar dan suhu tubuhnya menurun.

Sasuke tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hinggah sekarang. Apa dia pantas untuk Sasuke? Dia selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dan pergi, sedangkan Sasuke selalu berusaha mendekat dan menemaninya. Ia sudah selalu sering membuat Sasuke kecewa.

Naruto menghapus air matanya yang mengalir kemudian menatap Kyuubi intens. "Kemungkinan saat ini Sasuke kembali ke kantor, tolong antar kakak kesana." Ujar Naruto seraya turun dari ranjang dan membuat Kyuubi kaget.

"Kakak jangan jalan dulu!" serunya panik.

"Aku bisa jalan." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan namun Kyuubi tidak percaya begitu saja dan meminta sang kakak untuk duduk di kursi roda, tapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kakak ganti baju aja dulu."

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan Kyuubi memilihkan dress yang cocok untuk Naruto, dan pilihannya jatuh pada dress berwarna ungu lembut.

Naruto memakai dress yang Kyuubi pilihan dan membiarkan Kyuubi merias wajahnya agar tidak terlalu pucat, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan teras rumah.

"Kakak pergi sendiri."

"Tidak boleh! Aku ikut!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan memohon, dan Kyuubi tidak bisa apa-apa lagi karenanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kakak harus hati-hati."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan sang sopir pribadi dengan sigap menutup pintu penumpang setelah Naruto masuk.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis dan semoga saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada kakaknya dan Sasuke.

oOo

Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat pintu masuk gedung terbuka lebar, dulu dia datang kesini dengan berpakaian tentara sambil membawa senjata, tapi sekarang dia datang dengan penampilan feminim. Ia pun melangkah pelan setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang berlebih.

Semua mata memandang kearah Naruto dengan pandangan kagum dan juga iri. Naruto memiliki tubuh yang mungil namun berisi, sexy, putih dan juga penampilan yang menarik. Naruto yang merasa risih karena tidak biasa memakai dress hanya bisa menahan diri sambil terus berjalan menuju lift, namun ia d cegah oleh seorang resepsionist.

"Maaf, nona mau kemana?" tanyanya sopan namun merasa tak suka dengan Naruto yang hendak masuk ke lift khusus direktur perusahaan.

"Bertemu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa nona sudah memiliki janji dengan beliau?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf nona, nona tidak bisa menemuinya jika tidak memiliki janji, dan pintu lift ini hanya khusus untuk direktur beserta jajarannya saja, nona tidak boleh masuk." Dan resepsionist itu tersenyum paksa.

"Tapi ini sangat penting dan, aku adalah calon istrinya." Ujar Naruto.

"Calon istri?" wanita itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang merasa tersinggung.

"Sudah sangat banyak wanita yang datang kesini dengan alasan dia adalah calon istri Uchiha-sama, nona. Jadi, anda silahkan pergi."

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengarnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, hingga tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke datang dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, pakaiannya ketat berwarna hitam dan hanya menutupi setengah dari pahanya lalu menutupi atasannya yang terbuka dengan blazer berwarna merah maroon lalu high heels setinggi lima senti berwarna hitam menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Mereka terlihat cocok.

Keduanya terlibat percapakan yang terlihat seru, bahkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika wanita itu menggandeng tangannya lalu membisikan kata-kata yang Naruto tidak ketahui.

"Nona."

Naruto menoleh kearah resepsionist yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku rasa nona berbohong, lihatlah wanita itu memang sangat sering kesini. Aku rasa dialah calon istri tuan Sasuke." Ujarnya membuat Naruto bingung.

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto, lalu berkata kepada Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke langsung melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sasuke melepaskan tangan wanita itu dan datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau harusnya istirahat, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke cemas sambil memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dia cantik." Puji wanita yang berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, namaku Izumi calon istri Itachi." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Resepsionist yang tadi masih berdiri disamping Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa dan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Naruto." Naruto menyambut tangan wanita itu, dan tangan Izumi terasa lembut dan halus.

"Aku senang kau bisa sembuh dan bangun lagi, jika tidak. Adik iparku ini bisa gila." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda dan Naruto suka cara Izumi yang terlihat anggun. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kau harus pulang, kau masih sakit Naruto." Ujar Sasuke yang langsung saja menggendong Naruto ala bridal yang membuat semua mata langsung melihat kearah mereka.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan suara mencicit karena malu dan Izumi suka melihatnya, Sasuke sangat gentlemen dimatanya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

"Katakan saja."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan menatap Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Tangan lembut Naruto menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke dengan perlahan. "Ayo kita ke taman tempat kita dulu sering bermain."

Kedua manik onyx Sasuke bersiborok dengan kedua sapphire Naruto, saling menyelam dan memahami satu sama lain hanya dengan saling menatap.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada security untuk segera diambil dari parkiran.

"Kau ingat, saat dulu kita pernah berteduh di bawah toko boneka? Karena hujan."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan langit yang tiba-tiba mendung. Pemuda itu memilih diam dan mengamati wajah gadis yang dia cintai.

"Aku jatuh ketika berlari ditengah hujan. Aku... selalu membuatmu susah ya?" gadis bermanik sapphire itu menoleh kearah kedua onyx yang sedang memperhatikannya secara intens.

"Seberapa banyak kau terjatuh, aku akan selalu ada untuk membantu dan mengobati lukamu." Sahut Sasuke lirih. "Jangan merasa bahwa kau adalah beban bagiku, Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bukanlah beban bagiku, karena bagiku. Kau adalah hidupku."

Benarkah seperti itu dirinya bagi Sasuke? Naruto tersenyum sendu, apa dia pantas bersama Sasuke setelah semua yang dia lakukan.

oOo

Setelah hampir dua jam, akhirnya hujan telah berhenti, menyisahkan tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas atap halte tua yang menjadi tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berteduh. Sepasang manik keduanya melihat langit yang terlihat begitu indah.

Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru terang dengan awan-awan putih yang menggantung seperti salju dimusim dingin telah berganti warna seperti canvas yang berwarna putih ditumpahi cat air berbagai warna.

Merah, jingga, kuning, biru, hijau dan ungu memberi kesan tersendiri untuk pemandangan disore hari setelah hujan.

Angin diawal musim hujan berhembus kencang membuat siapa pun yang mendapat sapaan sang angin akan mengigil kedinginan, tetapi untunglah Sasuke membawa mantel yang cukup tebal di dalam mobilnya tadi sehingga Naruto bisa memakainya.

"Kita sudah puas berjalan-jalan siang ini, kita pulang?" ajak Sasuke tapi Naruto masih duduk dalam diam disampingnya.

Sejak mereka pergi dari kantor dan berjalan-jalan di taman hingga hampir menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih tanpa berbicara. Naruto banyak diam dan Sasuke hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Jika aku tidak cantik lagi, jika aku tidak sekuat dulu, jika aku sudah tua, jika aku sakit, jika aku lumpuh, apa kau masih mau berada disampingku?" tanya Naruto yang untuk pertama kalinya bersuara setelah satu jam lebih mereka berada di taman ini.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, Naruto. Kau adalah hidupku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau cantik, bukan karena kau lahir dari keluarga kaya atau karena kau memiliki reputasi yang baik sebagai tentara. Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu sendiri, dan rasa ini tidak akan pernah berubah, jadi jangan kau pertanyakan lagi."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera memeluk Sasuke erat. "Arigatou... arigatou sudah bertahan untukku." Lirihnya pelan dan Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Maaf!" Naruto menatap kedua gadis cantik itu sambil tersenyum, dengan tangan kirinya, ia menyentuh kedua tangan gadis cantik bermanik ungu tua yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

"Kebahagianku, adalah bisa berada di sisinya, bisa melihat dia tersenyum, tertawa dan bisa menjadi sandarannya, ketika dia berduka." ujar Naruto menjelaskan kepada kedua gadis cantik itu, dan sepertinya mereka mengerti.

Gadis cantik bermanik ungu melepaskan tangan Naruto, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia bersama pria itu." ujarnya mengerti.

"Aku berjanji." Naruto tersenyum senang dan kedua gadis itu pun melangkah mundur.

Naruto berbalik dan memberikan senyuman kepada Sasuke yang berdiri diam menunggu dirinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Naruto menyambutnya dengan bahagia.

"Arigatou gozaimashu." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu seraya terus menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto, takut jika gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

~Tamat~

Maaf endingnya gaje, dan rencananya akan ada dua ektra part, kalian mau ektra part tentang SFN dulu atau keseruan pernikahan Kurama dan Hinata?


	16. Sekilas info

Sun Flowers ada versi pdf, bagi yang mau beli silahkan hubungi wa saya 0895609075594

apa bedanya dari yang ini sama di pdf? di pdf cerita lebih rapi dan juga ada extra partnya.

ada 5 judul pdf pertama Sun Flowers, This Love, The Tears, Arigatou, Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri dan bagi yang membeli 3 judul keatas akan mendapatkan bonus fanfic terbaruku berjudul My Love From The Star yang belum di publikasikan.

satu judul harganya Rp. 50.000,- dan ini bentuk file ya bukan buku.

cuma ini sekilas infonya :)


End file.
